Almost Is Never Enough
by Whitttyyy76
Summary: At the age of 17, Syrena Lombardi thought she had her whole life planned out. How she wanted it to play out. She never expected to be thrown with lies and monsters that she thought her just bedtime stories. When she discovers the truth about herself and her best friends, can she stand by their side and fight to survive or will she perish under the pressure? Derek/OC Follows Show
1. Chapter 1 Wolf Moon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf! Nothing that you recognized is mine!**

* * *

**Well hello there lovely readers! I am so happy to start a new story for you guys! For those of you that are familiar with my Sons of Anarchy story (A Second Chance) do not fret! I am still continuing with that one as well. I wanted to start this story for a long time and I am glad to get it out for you guys now. I will see how this story goes at first. I'm gonna say I would like at least five reviews before I update again. Or if I get more i mean that would be amazing as well! I'm planning on updating every week. So for now, if this story does succeed, I will update this story on Mondays or Tuesdays and A Second Chance will be updated on Tuesdays or Wednesdays.  
**

**Please let me know what you think of this start! I dont want it to be the typical Scott and Stiles have a girl best friend who falls in love with Derek...yada yada. It's gonna be much different than that. This relationship that i have planned for Derek and my OC will not happen fast. Those story kind of make me mad to be honest. They will start off with a strong friendship...and then who knows?**

**I hope you guys enjoy this new adventure I have planned!**

* * *

Chapter 1 Wolf Moon

Nothing else mattered at that moment. The ache in her legs from how hard she was pushing herself to keep going, the rock music playing from her I Phone, the sweat forming on her body, her heavy breathing. Nothing mattered. Everything just vanished. This is what she loved about working out. About running and swimming in particular. You let your thoughts go; it's just you and your surroundings.

She lived just outside of the woods in Beacon Hills and while that place wasn't exactly safe at night, she didn't care. She loved taking her runs at night. No one really went there at night and she was glad because she had the entire woods to herself. She never feared the woods or the fact that she was alone and no one would hear her screams if something were to happen. She never thought of that. She always felt safe there.

Slowing down her run to a nice light jog, she removed her earphones and let them dangle around her neck as she stopped and took deep, slow breathes. She raised her arms placing them above her head and closed her eyes. She was really going to love herself tomorrow morning when she would have to get up for the first day of Junior year at Beacon Hills high. She couldn't wait until she was done with school. She knew what she wanted in life and she wanted it now. One more year…just one more year… she would repeat in her mind. Senior year is a year away. She could wait that long couldn't she?

Looking around her surroundings, she noticed that this was the farthest she had ever ran in these woods. She always left a marking in one of the trees that would show her how far she had gotten. She took the same trail every time she ran here and the tree where she stopped had no marking. She smiled, taking pride in herself for setting a new goal. Grabbing a small pocket knife she carried with her everywhere that she got from her father on her 13th birthday, she carved a big S on the trunk of the tree.

Now she would know for the next time…stepping back from the tree she behind it and gasped. In front of her eyes was a big, looked to be burned old fashion style house. Taking a few steps towards it, she could tell that the house must have been beautiful back in the day. Now it just looks like it could topple over any chance it could get. Looking around to see if anybody was around, of course there wouldn't be, she walked closer to the house stopping at the front steps.

Should she go in? She contemplated with herself. There was no sign or yellow tape that said she couldn't enter and she doubted anyone lived here. Shrugging, she began walking up the steps.

Whatever right? It's the last day of break and she didn't do anything remotely exciting all Summer. Except for that night she had to help Stiles and Scott out of jail- or let's not get into that right now.

The wooden door creaked loudly as she turned the knob and opened it. The inside was even more eery than the outside. The breeze from outside came in through giant holes on the ceiling and sides of the house. Now that she stopped running, the breeze was starting to make her sweaty body chilly and cold. She cursed herself when she forgot to bring a jacket with her.

The staircase in front of her was big and didn't seem to have as much damage as the rest of the house did. Turning to the left, she came across what looked to be the living room. A fireplace was in front of her filled with too much Ash and broken wood that it began filling the ground around it. Walking around the broken and dirty coffee table in the middle of the room she stood in front of the fireplace, where on top she could see different size picture frames…except the pictures inside of them were unrecognizable. Picking one up she held it closer to her face to see if she can figure out some of the faces. But it was no luck; the memories in this house were long gone.

She knew exactly whose house this was. Her parents used to tell her stories about the horrible fire that happened here around six years ago. This was the Hale's house. She wasn't very familiar with them though. The only person she knew about was Cora Hale and that was because they were close the same age.

Her parents told her that a group of arsonists burned the house down with everyone in it. Mothers, Fathers, sisters, brothers, even Babies…she never understood how someone could be so evil and do that to innocent human beings.

Setting the picture back where she found it, she looked up at the broken mirror above the fireplace and gasped when she saw someone behind her.

"What are you doing here?" A deep, deep voice rang throughout the burned house. She turned around holding a hand to her chest in hopes of stopping her fast beating heart. The man standing before her was tall, with broad shoulders and muscular body. His tan skin and black hair made his bright green eyes pop right out. His face held no emotion, just like his voice. Mysterious was the only word she could use to describe this guy. Mysterious but hot!

"Oh man. You scared me." she laughed nervously and lowered her hand. Her violet eyes looked up into his hypnotic greens and she smiled. When she didn't get a response or even a smile back she walked a little forward. "I'm sorry, I was running around here and I came across the house-"

"You were running? Around here? This late?" He asked with no emotion. There was something off about this girl. She walks into a burned down house in the middle of the woods, alone. Running around the woods, alone. And now she's in said house with him, alone. And he can't sense any fear in her body. She was cool as a cucumber. Taking a quick look at her, he noticed how she stood. Her athletic body held such perfect posture. He could tell she took much pride in taking care of her body and she didn't feel self-conscious of how much skin she was showing in her sports bra and yoga shorts. Legs stood strong, and shoulders were pushed back as she looked at him confidently. She didn't cower away or cross her arms around her in insecurity. Her dark brown, healthy hair was pulled back in a high ponytail. Her face void of any make up and was shining with a little sweat, no doubt from her work out. Her big pearly white smile almost blinded him and her curious unique eyes darted around his house and then back at him. They held a story. A secret. He wished he could figure out what it was. They looked deep into his soul and felt his body go numb. Beautiful was the word that came to his mind when he looked at her.

"Yea. I love it. I run around here almost every night. I just never ran this far in and never came across the house until today…" she explains. "Am I on your property or something? I didn't see a sign so I assumed it was okay for me- I mean- If you don't want me running around here anymore…"

"This is private property and you are trespassing." She sighs and rolls her eyes. Great looks like she going to jail for breaking and entering…or well is it really? Look at this house. "But I guess I won't press any charges…this time." she smiled in relief. "I would just prefer if you ran in more…safer hours. These woods at night aren't exactly safe. Lots of things you don't want to come across here." His stone-like face and monotone voice said to her. But under all that, she can hear a faint amused tone in it. It made her smile. "Do your parents know you run around these woods at night?"

She laughs and shakes her head. "I appreciate you trying to look out for me. Mostly other people would've tried something a little different but before I say anything else that might give you some ideas." he chuckled at that. "My parents have taught me from a young age how to protect myself. They trust me enough to go out at night and I know what I'm capable of." A ghost of a smile fell upon his lips but it went away so fast she could barely remember what it looked like.

The sound of her phone beeping with an incoming message broke their stare down and she pulled it out before reading the message. "I should go." She stuffed the phone back in her pocket, which happened to be a little pocket she had in her sports bra. The man's amusement got the best of him and he smirked at her. "It was nice to meet you." she walked around him smiling, slightly embarrassed that this even happened.

Before she could leave, he called for her. "I didn't get your name." she looked back surprised. Why would he want to know her name? "Just in case you decide to break in again, I have a name and a face to tell the police." His eyes shined as he smirked at her again and she giggled.

"Syrena. Syrena Lombardi." Lombardi? He nods.

"Derek Hale." She smiles, though the last name doesn't get past her. Hale…

"So I'll be seeing you around then?" She walks backward to the front door.

"Well hopefully it'll be for a different reason." Smiling, she doesn't respond but simply opens the door and starts jogging back the way she came. Bright green eyes keep an eye on her retreating form until he couldn't see her anymore. He had a phone call he needed to make.

Jogging to the top of the hill, she had to climb down from she stopped when she heard movement down below. There were voices, and leaves rustling as they moved. Taking a quick stance to fight off whoever was coming, she let out a scream and punched the guy coming up the hill, sending him falling back down. She gasped covering her mouth when she realized who she just hit.

"What are you two idiots doing here?" Of course it had to Stiles and Scott who scare her half to death.

"Us? What are you doing here? Alone? Dressed like that?" Scott asked as he went to go check on Stiles who was moaning about a broken jaw. Even though she was a year older than both of them, they still considered her and treated her like a little sister.

"Oh please Stiles. I barely hit you." She rolls her eyes. "And if you must know I was running like I do every night around here. Now you guys explain." she crossed her arms, annoyed.

"God…why didn't call me after I texted you?" Stiles got up with the help of Scott and cringed at his hurt side.

"You sent me a "call me as soon as you get this, its urgent." text…they look at her confused. "Everything is urgent to you Stiles you were probably gonna make a big deal over something small like always." She helped them up the hill.

"Yea well not right now alright? Look I was listening in on my dad's calls. They found a dead body around here." Stiles told her excitedly. She didn't get it.

"And? If the cops already found the body why are you guys here?" He smiles wider.

"That's because they only found half the body…" her eyes peek with interest. "I knew I would get you with that. Scotty boy and I are here to find the rest of that body."

"Well count me in…I wanna see this." Stiles high fives her and they proceed to walk more until they hear dogs barking and a dozen of policemen waving flashlights around. Stiles, Scott and Syrena ducked down on the ground and Stiles hides his flashlight. Stiles looks at her and smiles.

"Come on." He yells and stands up running away from them.

"Stiles!" Scott's yells in a whisper and takes another puff of his inhaler. Syrena doesn't want to leave Scott here when he can possibly have an asthma attack but she did want to find that body too…and you know not get caught by the police. She gets him up and both run after Stiles. After calling him again, he turns around to see how far they are but a dog behind scares him and he falls down covering his face. Scott stops and hides behind a tree and Syrena is left in the middle with Stiles. Thanks for the help Scott, she mentally slaps him and begins walking where Stiles was getting up and his father, the sheriff was shining a light on his face.

"Do you listen into all my phone calls? His dad scolded.

"No…" he paused, "not the boring ones." Stiles always tried getting the easy way out by playing innocent. It never worked.

"Where's your partner in crime?"

"What? Scott?" he shakes his head. "Scotts home. He wanted to get a good night sleep before practice tomorrow and you know the new school year." He lies for him.

"No, it's just me." Stiles sighs and turns around as Syrena comes nonchalantly walking over. "How you doing tonight Mr. Stilinski. Found that body yet?" she smiles at him and the sheriff's angry face turns cheers up a little.

"Syrena, how many times must I tell you that running around the woods at night is not exactly safe." He told her.

"You know…you're not the first person that has told me that. But look at me? I'm fine. Great. Perfect. Not a scratch on me." she shines her pearly whites at him again. "I was running back on my trail when I texted Stiles and asked him to meet me up here. He told me he was on his way here so we just met up. So I guess it's both our faults huh? I hope you go easy on him. Please don't be mad." she places an arm around Stile's shoulders and he glares at her as his father slowly smiles and nods. Her eyes sparked a bright violet color as she continued to smile, looking into his eyes.

"Alright I guess not…Stiles walk Syrena back to her house and then you go straight home. I don't want you around these woods at night anymore. Clear?" At their nods, Stiles and Syrena walk down the path to get to her parents' house. She turns around looking for Scott but can't find him.

"Where did Scott go?" she whispers to Stiles. He shrugs.

"Maybe he did the smart thing and ran." They fell into silence. "God, how in the hell do you always get yourself out of trouble? I mean, seriously you give anyone that smile and that eye thing you do-"

"Oh you mean this one?" she smiles brightly at him showing off her white perfectly straight teeth and her eyes widen just a little bit to look closer at him and Stiles loses his train of thought as he stares at her.

"What was I talking about?" she giggles and looks away. "Oh yea, yea that! See you just did it to me! How do you do that? Can you show me how to do that?"

"It's a talent you will never learn Stiles. Just give it up?" He rolls his eyes.

"It's just amazing how you can have anyone at your beck and call with just a smile." He chuckles. They walked the rest of the way to her house in silence.

"Do you think Scott made it out of the woods?" She opened the door to her house.

"Yea he did, just texted me…stop worrying so much."

"You guys are two of my best friends…which is a little sad seeing as how I'm a year and I should really be hanging out with people in my grade..." he chuckles. "But of course I worry about you two. You guys are like the annoying twin brothers I wished I had."

"Oh please don't go all Disney on me and break out into song like you do." She laughs and nudges him just as her parents walk into the foyer.

"Ah, Stiles. Isn't it a little late for house visits?" Elizabeta Lombardi, lovely mother that she is asked as Stiles tilts his head to the side staring at her in some sort of trance like he always does when she smiles.

Anthony Lombardi chuckles and waves a hand in his face. "Yes, she's beautiful but sorry boy she's taken." He jokes as Stiles shakes his head trying to break the stare.

"Now I see where you get it from." he says his voice soft. Syrena nods, smiling.

"I'll see you tomorrow Stiles. Thanks for walking me home." She kissed his cheek and he hugs her, waving to her parents as he closes the door and jogs back to the woods.

"How was your run?" Elizabeta asked her daughter as they walk with her into the kitchen.

"Fine. Got a pretty good workout tonight. My legs are going to be screaming at me tomorrow but it's worth it." she smiles taking a sip of her large glass of water and downing it in seconds.

"Well, sweetheart. We just got a call from Officer Stilinski. There's been a murder in the woods." She nods.

"Yea I know. That's why Stiles was there too. He listened in on his dad's calls and he went to go check it out for himself." Anthony chuckled.

"That's Stiles for you. But he's concerned about you going out there at night by yourself and honey so are we." She didn't like where this was going. "So until they clear it safe. We want you to stay off the woods for now."

"No Dad…" she sighs.

"Just for a little while. There are plenty of places you can go running here. Or you can just swim at the school more."

"Yea but it's not the same. You don't get it, it's like a release for me. For me to be one with nature. I can't do that anywhere else. Unless…"

"No." her parents say in unison.

"You didn't even know what I was going to say?"

"I do know and the answer is still no. Now go upstairs, take a shower and get ready for bed. You have school in the morning."

"But-"

"Go!" Sighing, she placed the cup in the sink and moved around the island to kiss her parents both goodnight before walking upstairs to her room.

Elizabeta looked over at her husband worriedly. "She's getting closer to figuring something out. I can feel it."

"Don't worry she won't know anything." She looks at him in disbelief.

"You clearly underestimate how intelligent our daughter is."

"Oh I don't. Trust me she gets that from you. And you don't ever let me forget that." He sits her down on the couch and grabs her hand. "She's got time."

"She has one more year until she turns 18. You don't think she's gonna be the least bit suspicious when she starts gro-"

"Stop making yourself crazy, honey."

"Anthony it's going to happen soon. It can happen at any moment now. Whether it is here or at the school…ugh. The school. We can't let that happen. Anthony what are we going to do?" She runs her hands through her hair.

"I have an idea." Another voice says from the foyer. They both stand, ready to attack until they see who it is. "How about you start with telling her the truth?"

"Derek." Anthony nods at him. Derek Hale walks further into the house and smirks at the couple.

"Good to see you two again."

* * *

**So interesting start right? I hope...**

**Syrena and her family are not exactly human. I will not say anything more. Her mystery will be solved later on in the story. **

**Dont forget to review if you want this story to continue. I am hoping for at least five reviews! FIVE! That's all I'm asking for! I hope I can finish this story for you guys. I am excited about it! **

**Whitttyyy76**


	2. Chapter 2 Wolf Moon Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or anything you might recognize.**

**8 reviews the first chapter?! You guys are awesome! Thank you so much for all the love. **

**I'm hoping to at least get around that many reviews each chapter. Or more of course!**

**Thanks to BloodMoonWanes, PureSourwolfHale, AJ Lee Rhodes, Jenna West21, SamCro92, Ellie, Hannah West, and musicluver246 for your awesome reviews! **

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 2 Wolf Moon Part 2

"Syrena. Hurry it up. You don't wanna be late for your first day of school!" Her mother yelled at her from the bottom of the stairs. She was almost done braiding the side of her head and placing the rest of her hair in a high ponytail.

"Almost ready." She yelled back finally getting her hair to stay up with some hair spray. Grabbing her leather jacket, she placed it on and grabbed her purse and cell phone and ran out the room.

"Finally. Alright got your wallet?"

"Check."

"Swim Bag?" She picked it up off the kitchen floor.

"Check."

"Car Keys." she dangled them in her front of her.

"Check- What?" her eyes widened at the sight of her father's car keys. She turned to him as he sat down at the table drinking his coffee.

"Oh yea I forgot to tell you. Got a new car. Fancier. Sportier. Faster…Don't need the challenger anymore. Mind taking it off my hands?" Syrena screamed with joy as she ran over to her father and hugged him close.

"You're really giving me your car? But that's your baby. You've had it forever." He may have had it forever but that car was in perfect condition.

"Consider it a late birthday present. You deserve it. And you are my baby. Remember that." kissing her forehead he let her go as she ran back to her mother, hugging her and grabbing the keys.

"I am the happiest 17 year old and it's because of you two. I love you guys." Blowing them kisses, she ran out of the door and into the garage. Clicking a little button, the lights of her father's old car lit up the garage and the engine came to life. Oh yea, Junior Year just got a hell of a lot better.

* * *

Syrena definitely did not like being the center of attention…but she didn't mind it one bit driving into the school parking lot and having everyone's eyes on her slick new ride. Taking the spot next to Jackson Whittemore's Porche, she got out and locked the doors after taking out her bags.

"Woah no way!" she smiled at her best friends. "He really gave it to you?"

"He did!" she gushed. "Oh, the smell, the sound, the everything! It's perfect. Now all I need is two new best friends and the rest of my high school life will be exactly as I planned it." she jokes and falls into step between Scott and Stiles, interlocking one of their arms with hers.

"Yea you say that now but wait until you graduate and can't see our pretty faces anymore. You're gonna wish you were back with us. I'm so calling that right now!" Rolling her eyes, they hurried up as the bell rang.

"Oh yea by the way. How did you get out last night? Did you fall into any problems?" She turned to Scott. Scoot looked over at Stiles and he shook his head.

"Uh, no not really. Like I didn't get hurt or anything…" he chuckles and she just stares at him. "But I did find the other half of the body.

"You did?" She gasps. "Well did you see her face? Who was she? What did she look like?"

"I don't know. I didn't get a good look, some deer ran over and scared me away."

"Huh…" she thought. "That's weird. Maybe they were running away from something." she shrugs.

"Yea something." They got to her locker and she let them go and put in her combination to open it. "Well gentlemen thank you for walking me to my locker but I am officially a Junior and cannot be seen with the likes of you…" She closed her locker after setting her things she didn't need in it. "See you at lunch." she smiles at them and walks over to her first period class.

The rest of the day dragged on as each teacher passed out their syllabus and went on and on about what they expect from their students in the class. If it wasn't for cellphones…she would die. She was kind of upset looking through her schedule. She only had one class with Stiles and Scott and that was Chemistry. She had the choice of Chemistry or another Gym class. If she chose Gym, then she wouldn't have last period free. So she chose Chemistry and she was glad she did.

"Ms. Lombardi." She looks up as her English teacher approaches her. "I don't accept cellphones in my classroom, now if you wouldn't mind as to handing it over and I will return it to you at the end of class." She put her hand out waiting for her. Syrena was about to hand it over when her eyes look up into her teachers. Nothing was spoken between the two but as Syrena tilted her head to the side, as her eyes widened and shined, her teacher pulled back her hand and smiled.

"Just don't let me see it again and that goes for all of you." she points to everyone in the class and walks back to her desk.

Syrena blinks and shakes her head as she looks around at everyone staring at her. Why were they staring at her?

"Oh my god, Syrena sometimes you're such a freak." Sarah, a girl on her swim teams laughs and turns back in her seat to face the teacher.

Syrena smiles nervously playing with her hair as she always did when she got nervous. What did she just do?

* * *

"So you just looked into her eyes and she backed off? She never backs off. She's like the phone Nazi." She just got done explaining to Stiles and Scott what had happened in her English class.

"I don't know what happened or how but one minute I'm going to hand over the phone and the next I'm looking into her eyes and hoping somehow she doesn't take it away and she didn't. It was like I sent her my thoughts and she listened." She sighs once again playing with her ponytail. "I don't even know if I can do it again…"

"So try it." Stiles calls over some guy from the lacrosse team and makes him sit next to Syrena. "Kyle, Syrena, Syrena, Kyle." They wave awkwardly. "Kyle, Syrena here would like to ask a favor of you." The lacrosse player looks over at the quiet girl and smiles.

"Anything for a pretty face like yours." he winks and she smiles brightly. He automatically is hypnotized.

"I was just wondering if you wouldn't mind carrying my books and my bag for me as we walk to the pool together." Her voice dropped to a low whisper and it became raspier, and seductive? Stiles and Scott look at each other and then back at them. She's actually doing it.

Kyle nods still looking in her eyes and she giggles getting up and handing him her books and her swim bag. "Walk with me Kyle." she winks and grabs his shirt dragging him to the pool area. Stiles and Scott quickly follow them a few moments later. They turn a corner and Stiles groans disgusted.

"Oh gross." Syrena was pushed against the wall and Kyle kissing her, feeling up and down her sides. She sighs in pleasure as his head drops to her neck and he begins placing soft kisses there. Before he can get any lower, Scott runs over and pulls them away breaking the connection.

"Alright fun times over. Kyle thank you for helping her but you can go now." He pushes a confused Kyle away and back to the lunch room as Syrena looks up terrified.

"What the hell was that?" she whispers.

"What the hell was that?" Stiles repeats. "What the hell? You just turned into freaking Marilyn Monroe back there. What?" He was so confused.

"I don't know. I don't…he's carrying my books and I'm looking at him seeing how cute he is and the next minute he's got me trapped between the wall and his body…oh my god I'm so grossed out."

"You made him make out with you just now?"

"I just kissed a kid younger than me…"

"Dude this is awesome!" Stiles cheers. Scott looks at his friend concerned.

"He was a freshmen. What the hell!"

"Now you can do that thing to Lydia and make her break up with Jackson and fall in love with me!"

"That- What?" She glares at him. "That's what you come up with? I'm over here trying figure out how the hell I'm possibly controlling people's minds and all you can think about is how I can give you Lydia?" she hits him on the head.

"Violent! God…" he rubs his head. Shaking her head, she picked up her books and her bag and walked into the pool area.

"Syrena wait!" Scott calls but she doesn't listen. Looking over at Stiles, he hits him across the head as well and stalks off.

"You too! Seriously?!"

"Remind me again why I'm keeping the bite from our best friend?" He walks back to the lunch room with Stiles.

"Because you know her she will make a big deal about it and fuss about you and if it's nothing we don't want to worry her."

* * *

After getting dressed in her swim suit, she fixed her hair so it was in a bun and wouldn't get very wet. She grabbed her towel and walked out of the women's locker room.

"Ah!" She screamed as she bumped into someone as she got to the main pool area. "Jackson!"

"Woah I'm sorry I didn't know anyone was in here. I heard a noise and came over to check it out. What are you doing here?"

"I have a free period. Needed to clear my head. Same go for you?" At his nod, she moved away. "Well since we're both here…why don't we make this fun?"

45 minutes and five laps later, Syrena made it to her side before Jackson for the fourth time since they started. She let him win the first round but he didn't know that.

"Huh…fourth time winning. Does it suck to lose to a girl?" she giggles and gets out of the pool, helping Jackson out as well.

"Well it's not my fault. I mean what are you part fish?" he takes the towels handing her one and running his over his body to dry off.

"It sure feels that way sometimes. Hey thanks for this, you really helped me forget for a while." Jackson was known as the jerk of the Beacon Hills High but Syrena didn't see him that way. He was just misunderstood. She never judged anyone before really getting to know them first. People just needed to get to know the real Jackson.

"Not a problem. We should do this every day. It'll give me a chance to get better so I can beat you next time." He nudges her and walks to the locker room.

"Not gonna happen Jackson!" She smiles and proceeds to get ready in time for the warning bell for next period rang.

Walking to her next class, she notices Lydia talking to a tall brunette girl whom she had never met before. Walking closer to the duo she hits Lydia in the hip to signal her arrival.

"Hey Sy. I want you to meet the new girl Ali-"

"Allison Argent?" Syrena says before Lydia could introduce them.

"Syrena! Oh my god!" The two girls embrace leaving the red head confused. "I haven't seen you in so long. How are you?"

"I'm great. Fantastic actually and you? Is your family back for good?" At a nod, Syrena hugs her again and smiles. "Oh can this school year get any better?"

"It would if you told me how you two know each other." Lydia snaps at them never liking to be out of the loop.

"Oh well…you see Lydia a long time ago…" Syrena begins to explain to her how she got to meet Allison all those years ago in San Francisco. Lydia was happy that at least her best friend and her new best friend would get along. It was like being the Mean Girls of their school. Except the only real mean girl was Lydia…

"So are you going to Jackson's party Friday night? Oh who am I kidding, everyone is going so you will be there." she smiled at her.

"Wouldn't miss it. Haven't missed one yet."

"Hmm, except for the one time you almost did because you dran-"

"Oh we promised we were going to bury that story along with every other embarrassing one that has ever happened to us. Never speak of it." she playfully glares at her friend as they walk their next class.

* * *

Oh tryout day…it was either the best day of your life, or the worst day of your life. Second day of school was always tryout day for any sport. Or in Syrena case, Drama Club. She was picked to be Captain of Women's Swim team for the second time and she could not be happier. Now all she needed was to be lead in the school's play…but that always came down to a Senior…seniority sucks…

The Benches around the Lacrosse fields were packed with Family members and friends cheering on their specific guy. Syrena looked around for Stiles and Scott and finally saw them come on the field. Stiles looked like he was trying to get Scotts attention but was not succeeding. Either way Scott was up first.

"Come on Scott!" Syrena started to cheer as she noticed how hard Jackson was trying to knock him down. She just hoped some miracle would happen and Scott made it to the team.

"You know Scott?" Allison took a seat next to her friend as she asked.

"Yea he's my best friend. Great guy…" she looks at the field as Scott somehow managed to dodge every player that was coming his way. Even flipping over about three guys to make it to the goal. "Who is amazingly good at Lacrosse?" she keeps staring as he stops and takes the shot, making it in the net! She stares confused as to how in the hell he could possibly make that shot…Scott wasn't bad at Lacrosse but he wasn't great either…Nevermind he wasn't god at all. Where did that come from?

Walking over to the coach she couldn't exactly hear what they were saying…until the Coach yelled he was playing first line and everyone on the bench including Allison and Syrena stood up and cheered for him. She was so proud of her best friend. She couldn't wait to see him play.

"So why the interest in Scott?" Syrena asks curiously. She smiles as Allison's cheek begin to turn red. "You like Scott! Oh my god this is so great!" she jumps up and down. "Did he ask you out? How did this happen? I didn't even know you guys knew each other and how the hell am I just finding out about this now?" Allison laughs and walks with her to the parking lot.

"We met in English. I injured a dog so I went to the animal hospital where he works and he tended to the dog and before he left he mentioned Jacksons party and he asked me if wanted to go with him." She smiles at the memory.

"This is so cute. Oh…young love. "This could be the start of something new. It feels so right to be here with you Oh!" Syrena belts out in front of everyone in the parking lot and they all stop what they're doing look over at her.

"Alright awkward." She grabs Allison's hand and walks faster to their cars.

* * *

Friday finally came along and Syrena was super excited. Jackson's parties were always the best and he always let her sing with the live band that was there.

"Mom I'll be back later tonight." She called to her mother as she descended the stairs looking through her purse for her keys.

"Alright sweetheart. Have fun. Say hi to Jackson for me." Elizabeta waved her daughter goodbye and watched her pull out of the driveway and drive off.

Walking into the already crowded party, Syrena looked around for her friends, not liking how lonely felt. She found Scott and Allison first, but they were dancing and bonding and she didn't want to cock-block their new romance. Jackson and Lydia were hidden behind a tree doing God knows what…oh there was Stiles!

"Having fun?" Syrena turned to the familiar voice and a shy smile fell upon her pink lips.

"Derek?" She asked surprised. "I didn't peg you as a guy to crash high school parties." She joked.

"Well I figured how many more parties do I have left until I can't pass for a teenager anymore." he smirked down at her.

"I didn't think you could now." she giggled looking into his eyes and he found himself once again mesmerized. He had to shake his head a little to get his thoughts back.

"So to be honest, I only came to this party in hopes that you were here…" his eyes shined playfully and she smiled more.

"Oh did you?" He nods.

"Yea when I said that I hope next time we see each other, it's under better circumstances, I actually meant that."

"Uh huh…" she narrows her eyes.

"So whenever you're free?" Their eyes met and a shiver went down her spine.

"Well I would have to check my calendar, you know 17 year old girls are so busy these days…but I may be able to fit you in." The corner of his lips lifted in a small smile and she swears her heart skipped a beat.

"Enjoy the party Syrena." he winked at her and was gone before she could reply. Did she just say yes to a date with Derek Hale? She needed a drink…

"Hey! I was looking for you." She found Stiles talking to some guys from the Lacrosse team. Her smile lit up the room as she walked up to him.

"Well you found me. What's up?" Stiles grabbed a drink and handed her one.

"Thanks. I'm actually glad you're here I wanted to talk to you."

"About?" They walked over to a bench and sat down taking casual sips of their drinks.

"Scott." She stated and Stiles froze.

"What-what about him?" his shaky hand lifted his cup to his lips. Her eyebrow rose at his nervousness.

"What's going on with him? I mean he's suddenly good at Lacrosse? And don't even get me started on that flip he did. And his reflexes…and his overall performance. Is he taking something? You know the coach will find out. I don't want to see him get suspended or worse expelled. Stiles just tell me…is he doing something?" Stiles looks at her shocked.

"What no! He would never. He just…worked out a lot this summer…" He averted his eyes. She narrowed hers.

"Why aren't you looking at me?" she leans closer to him.

"What?" He looks around the party.

"You always look away when you're lying to me. Stiles what aren't you telling me?" She grabbed his shirt and made him look into her eyes. Stiles eyes glazed over and he was about to spill the big secret when Scott rushes away from both of them in lightning speed. She broke eye contact with Stiles and looked behind her to see Scott run out of the party. Stiles got up following his friend.

"Stiles!" She rushed to keep up with him but he was too fast and was already in his car speeding off to where Scott left. Turning back to the house, she spotted Allison walking out of the house.

"Hey what happened with Scott? Is everything okay?"

"I don't know. We were dancing and having a great time and then he's holding his head in pain and rushing off. Does he do this often?"

She shakes her head. "No never. Although he does suffer from panic attacks sometimes…maybe that's what happened…" She said covering for her friend. She had no idea why he would just run off like that…Stiles and he were hiding something, and she was going to figure it out.

"And Scott was my ride home…" Allison stated sadly. Syrena smiled and linked her arm with Allisons, walking with her to her car.

"Allison meet Bella!" The Argent smiled and got into the car, ready to leave and forget about the night.

After driving Allison home, Syrena got home earlier than she thought she was going to. Now what was she going to do for the rest of the night?

Her father looked at the time and then at his daughter that just came in. "I thought you had Jackson's party tonight?"

"I did. I went…but Scott ran out early and I got concerned and didn't feel like staying." She sat down at the dining table next to her father.

"Is everything alright with him?" She shook her head.

"I don't know…He's been acting really weird lately."

"Weird how?" He asked her.

"I don't know how to explain it really. Like yesterday at Lacrosse tryouts Scott got first line." Anthony looks at his daughter to elaborate more. "HE sucks at Lacrosse Dad…"

"Okay why is that such a big deal? He may have practiced a lot over the summer."

"You didn't see him Dad. It was like he was this whole new person, like he was superman or something. He was flipping around and his reflexes were quick and smooth. I mean he was dodging everything that came his way…I get the feeling that both of them are hiding something from me…" Anthony ran a hand over his daughter's hair and leaned over to kiss her forehead.

"Sweetheart, they are your best friends. They wouldn't hide things from you. Give him tonight to rest and then tomorrow you can talk to him calmly. I bet that everything that's going on right now is not a big deal. Alright." Syrena nodded and got up from her seat. "Now why don't you get some rest? You look exhausted." She rolled her eyes. That's just what she wants to hear from her father. Kissing him goodnight, she ran up the stairs to her room and closed the door, getting ready for bed.

Anthony sighed leaning back in his chair and rubbing his eyes in frustration. Someone had a lot of explaining to do.

"You know I never knew you and Elizabeta could keep so many lies…especially from your daughter." Derek sauntered into the house. Before he could take a seat, Anthony had him by the neck against the wall.

"What did you do?" He growled in his face. Derek groaned and grabbed his arm trying to pry it off him. "I'm stronger than you boy." Derek's eyes flashed a bright blue and his canines came out just as Anthony's eyes glared red. "Now I will ask you again, what did you do to Scott?"

"I didn't do anything." He hissed as Anthony let him go. "I didn't bite Scott…Someone else did."

"Do you know who it is?" Derek sighed and shook his head.

"I was hoping you could tell me. That's why I came back here and for Laura."

"I've been out of practice for a while Derek, I'm not as sharp as I was before." Derek's hope was gone and he looked down. "But I'll try to find out and help you. If there is an Alpha around here killing people…it's not safe for anybody." He meant his daughter the most.

"I would appreciate that." Derek nodded a thank you. "There is something else we need to talk about…Syrena." Anthony glared at him.

"What about her Derek?" Elizabeta chose that time to come into the room.

"I have known you two since I was a child. I know that what you do is for the good of those you care about and for your daughter…but do you really think she's going to forgive you guys for keeping this secret, this part of her life, away from her for so many years?"

"Derek we already agreed that we would tell her when she is ready. Right now…I don't think she is."

"Are you sure it's you that's not ready?" She glared at the werewolf. "Just think about it." He moves around them to get to the front door.

"You use her Derek," He turns around. "It'll be the last thing you ever do." She threatened him her eyes sending daggers to him. He smirked, not fazed by her threat and walked out of the house.

* * *

**So Scott and Stiles are hiding the bite and possibly Scott being a werewolf from their best friend! How do you think she's going to react when she finds out? **

**There wasn't a lot of insight on what Syrena could be this chapter but her father? Glowing red eyes? Hm... interesting. **

**It's just weird that she can control people's minds huh? Freakky!**

**Derek is getting closer to young Syrena. Is he really just using her? Or does he deeply want to help her and her family?**

**BTW...that little snippet of High School Musical does not belong to me. Obviously. That song came on when i was writing that scene and the song kind of fit...i guess. **

**Dont forget to leave me a review! Tell me what you think! And you might just hear from me sooner rather than later! **

**Whitttyyy76**


	3. Chapter 3 Second Chance At First Line

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf. Just Syrena!**

* * *

**Okay lets try this again. I have been trying since last night to get this up and running and it's been giving me problems for some reason. **

**Hopefully this time it will work and you guys will be able to read and enjoy!**

**I am so sorry. Fanfiction is being weird! Chapters were deleted. It wasn't letting me log back in! Ugh! But anyways here it is again!**

**Thanks for the reviews last chapter! Hoping for at least ten this time! Let's get it done!**

Chapter 3 Second Chance at First Line

The next day at school was not any better. She was picked as the understudy for the lead of the play and let's just say she didn't talk to anybody for the rest of the day. She was in her room studying for chemistry when she got a message on her computer. Stiles and Scott wanted to video chat. She clicked the button and their faces popped up on her screen.

"Hey. Done ignoring me?" Oh yea and her two best friends were avoiding her at all cost. Great day right?

"We weren't ignoring you..." Stiles avoided her eyes. Liar.

"Yea, we were just…"

"Avoiding me? Lying to me? Making me feel like a piece of garbage that people just forget about?" she glared at the screen. Scott sighed running his hand through his hair.

"Okay look, we haven't meant to do all that okay? There's just…something that I've been trying to figure out how to tell you." She shrugs confused.

"How bad could it be? Guys we tell each other everything. It doesn't feel that way anymore." She looked down sadly. Scott and Stiles felt like crap.

"Okay, okay. Look if you let this go and you let us tell you when we are ready, we will promise to tell you the truth from now on. Scouts honors." Stiles says and lifts two fingers up.

She didn't say anything for a few minutes, wanting to be mad at them. But honestly she couldn't stay mad. "Ugh alright. Fine. But you have to tell me…no secrets. We are best friends." Trust was everything to her.

"Agreed. No more." Scott smiled glad that everything was fine. "So what did you find out about Jackson?" he asked Stiles.

"Oh yea I heard about your little impact at practice today…"

"Well he's got a separated shoulder." Stiles said with no concerns. Scott sighs.

"Because of me?"

"Because he's a tool." Syrena rolled her eyes.

"But is he going to play?" she asked

"Well they don't know yet. They're counting on you to play on Saturday." He referred to Scott. Scott sighed closing his eyes.

"Scott why do you look so upset? You get to start on Saturday! That's great right?" They didn't answer. "It's not? No of course not. How can it be? Oh, the horror Scott Mccall will be starting on Saturday." Scott and Stiles still gave no reply. "Does this fall under the category of that thing you guys have to tell me?" At their nod, she huffs. "Fine." Finishing highlighting an important part of her notes, she looks up at Scott and leans closer narrowing her eyes.

"What?" Scott asks as Stiles does the same.

"Um…" She didn't how to tell him that it looks like there was someone behind him…She let Stiles type and she waited. She took a closer look and her eyes widened a little bit…was that…Derek? Just as Scott finished reading what Stiles wrote he gasped and the person stepped forward grabbing onto Scott but the connection was lost and Scott was no longer video chatting with them.

"Scott?" She calls and tries to get him back online but it was no use…

"What the hell was that?" Stiles tries to do the same. Scott's connection was gone.

"I have no idea." She sighs giving up as she closes her notes. "Alright well I gotta get to bed. Text me when you get a hold of Scott."

"Hey. Hey! Before you go I wanna ask you something?" She nods. "I know that you run the trail of the woods a lot. Have you ever come across Derek Hale before?" She tilts he head. Awkward

"Yea I've met him before. Why?" Stiles shook his head.

"Just watch out for him…Scott and I have a bad feeling about him."

"Bad feeling like…how?" He waits to reply.

"Like he may have killed that woman they found in the woods bad…"

She tries to hide her amusement. "Well, this is gonna make my date with him very awkward."

"What!" Stiles eyes grow wide. "You have a date with Derek? Cancel it!"

"I'm not going to cancel it just because you and Scott think that he killed that girl. There is no evidence that he did. She had bite marks on her. Animal bite marks. Last I checked…Derek is not an animal!" Stiles tried not to avoid her face so she couldn't suspect something but she did notice his body language.

"We are just looking out for you Syrena. Please just stay away from Derek." She sighs closing her eyes.

"Alright…I'll stay away from him. IF you two can find some evidence that he really did kill her." Stiles didn't like that but he just got back on her good side. He just needed to figure out how he was going to make that happen.

"Deal. Now go off to bed. You look exhausted." He shooed her and she sticks her tongue out at him.

"Night Stiles." Disconnecting her video chat, she logs off her computer, places her books on her desk and gets ready for bed.

* * *

"Hey beauty queens." Syrena walks up to Lydia and Allison as they leaned against the lockers chatting.

"Well hello there Miss understudy." Lydia jokes around with her and Syrena groans.

"Don't remind me, do you know how humiliating that is? God this is so not fair. Just because she's a senior and I'm not? I deserve the role of Cosette!" The play that year was Les Miserable, one of Syrena's favorite Musicals. She was beyond upset.

"Everyone knows that you're the only one in this entire school that can pull off that role. If only you could pay her to drop the role at the last minute…" Lydia's diabolical mind thought out loud.

Yea…she's right or she could always…I mean, she can make anyone do what she wants apparently-

No! no. She will not do that. If she's gonna get that role, she will get it fair and square!

"So I saw you talking to that guy Derek at Jackson's party," Allison's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"What? Oh yea he stopped by to see me real quick." Lydia and Allison looked at each other smiling. "I mean not to see me, personally just-ugh I barely know the guy just-"

"Well you should definitely get to know him more. He's hot! He's a little on the creep side but..." Allison laughs.

"Wait who is he? I knew everyone at the party. I would have known if someone I didn't know was there." Lydia added.

"He just stopped by for a few minutes…and asked me out on a date…"she whispered the last part, but not quite enough.

"And are you going?" they asked simultaneously.

"I don't know. Scott and Stiles don't want me to because they don't trust him."

"Who's Scott and Stiles?" Lydia asked confused. Syrena gives her a look and sighs.

Allison shakes her head "It's your decision if you want to go or not. Don't let them choose for you. He's hot, you're hot. It's perfect. When are you going?" Syrena shrugs.

"We haven't figured that out yet. But I will let you guys know. I gotta run. Save me a seat at lunch!" she waved and stopped by her locker to pick up a book before turning a corner. She raised an eyebrow when she saw Stiles and Scott crouched down behind a wall.

"Unbelievable." Stiles sighs frustrated.

"What's unbelievable?" She asked standing between them. Stiles grabs her arm and pulls her away from the wall so she can see his father talking to the principal of the school. "What are they talking about?"

"Curfews. Everyone needs to be in their houses by 9:30. Until they figure what to do about these deaths. My dad is out looking for a rabid animal while the jerk off who actually killed the girl is just hanging out doing whatever he wants." He hisses.

Syrena rolls her eyes. "You guys still don't know if Derek is the killer or not. How are you going to explain that to your dad?"

"Well I sure as hell can do something."

"Like what?" Scott and she ask.

"Find the other half of the body." He states simply and walks away leaving Scott and Syrena.

"He's not serious is he?" She turns to her friend. He runs a hand over his head and growls. "I want no part of this Scott. When you two realize how dumb you are for even thinking that Derek is the killer-"

"Will you stop defending him?" He glares at her.

"I'm not defending him! But we can't exactly blame him for this. We have no proof." she replies.

"I don't want you going out with him. Regardless if he is the killer or not."

"Oh Scott stop. Stiles already gave me this speech. I will do whatever I want because I am my own woman. If I want to go out with Derek…I'm going out with Derek. I'll even send out a picture of me every hour so you know I'm safe."

"There's also the curfew." she glares at him.

"That's not going to stop anyone…Scott just let it go…" she didn't understand why they were acting this way. This was definitely not just about Derek being a suspect. There was something else… "I'll see you at lunch." she gives him one final look and walks off to class.

Syrena would have liked to go with Scott and Stiles and hunt for the body, not really, but she had Play practice that lasted pretty much until night because someone, lead Cosette, couldn't remember her lines. Syrena never felt more frustrated than she did at that time. She spent most of her time texting Lydia back. She wanted to know how Jackson was doing and if he was good and ready to play at tomorrow's game. Lydia assured her that Jackson was okay but would not be on his top game.

"Syrena?" she looked up as the play director stalked over to her. "You of all people should know how important and timely these practices are…phone away. Now!" She hissed and walks back to direct another horribly done scene.

* * *

As soon as Syrena's head hit the pillow she was gone for the rest of the night. Dreams of an undersea world kept swimming through her mind. There were fishes and people swimming happily around. Their gorgeous long hair and scaly tails flowing freely behind them. It was like they were calling her to the sea…the music playing around them and their beautiful voices singing were like a lullaby. A handsome merman swan in front of her and she smiled in her sleep, hoping to catch a glimpse of what he might look like.

A shaking of her body woke her up before she could find out who this person was and the obnoxious voice of her two best friends had her reeling.

"There better be a good explanation why you guys are in my bedroom on a Saturday morning…" she groans and stretches on her comfy bed. A squeal falls out of her lips as Scott picks her up and drags her out of her room and down the stairs.

"Scott! Scott. Put me down! Mom! Dad! Scott and Stiles are kidnapping me again!" she yells hoping her parents could save her.

"Okay kids have fun!" Her parents stand at the front door and watch as Stiles and Scott place a still yelling Syrena in the back seat of Stiles jeep and they drive off. "Wonder where they're going…" Elizabeta asked curiously.

"Knowing them? We never know what to expect." They share a laugh and go back inside.

* * *

"You know you could have let me get changed first. It's freezing out here." Syrena was not very warm in cotton shorts and one of Scott's old t shirts. She wrapped her arms around her and got out of the car as soon as Stiles parked it in front of the Hale house. There was a squad car in the front and a CSI crew in the back yard. "So I guess you found the body…" She looked over at Scott and he sent a silent apology to her but he needed for her to see this. They watched as Derek was escorted out of his house. He looked over at the two teenagers, his gaze lingering more on the girl who secretly still didn't believe he did this. But she wouldn't tell Scott and Stiles that…"How did you guys find the body exactly?" she needed to know.

"I stopped by his house yesterday-"

"Well why did you stop by?" He didn't want to tell her that he warned Derek to stay away from her and Allison, seeing as how she got her jacket back from the party. The same jacket Derek had hanging from a tree never got a chance to answer, because Stiles, the "sneaky detective that he is" quickly got into the front seat of the car and started talking to Derek

"What the—"

Scott quickly turned around hiding his face, pretending that he did not just see what Stiles did. Syrena continued to look, wishing she could hear what they were talking about. Stiles didn't last long in the car before he was dragged out by his very angry father. Words were spoken between them and it didn't look pretty. Mr. Stilinski sent his son over to Scott and Syrena and then drove away with Derek glaring at the teenagers.

"How grounded are you?" Syrena smirked as Stiles scoffed.

"Grounded? Me? Come on, Syrena." He chuckles as if it was a joke. She continues to look at him. "Just get in the car." He walked to the driver side, getting and Scott got in on the passenger side.

"No you guys go. I think I'll run home from here." She tapped the hood of his car and walked away.

"Run? You can't the woods are off limits Syrena." Scott called to her and she turned back around.

"Relax will ya? It's the day time. What can go wrong? I'll see you guys at the game tonight. Good luck!" Waving, she made sure the cops were gone before leaving. Scott and Stiles watched her until they couldn't see her anymore. Scott worried most of all.

She didn't have her earphones with her on this run so she decided to just listen to her surroundings around her. She could feel the wind whipping past her as she ran, the birds singing above her head, the leaves crinkling under her feet, the sound of somebodies footsteps behind her.

She paused, turning and taking a fighting stance to defend herself from whoever was behind her. She found nobody there…she was alone in the woods. But then what was that she had just heard? Did she want to stay and find out? Probably not. Turning back and continuing her run back to her house, if she would've stayed a few seconds longer, she would have clearly seen the pair of crimson red eyes staring at her in hunger.

* * *

6:30 came by faster than expected. The Lacrosse field was filled with the players and the benches were packed with family and friends ready to cheer on their boys. Syrena walked up to the benches with her parents in tow. She was happy she got there a little early to get good seats.

"So Scott is really first line? That's so exciting!" Elizabeta looked around the field, hoping she can get a glimpse of the McCall boy. "Oh look there's Stiles!" She pointed out her scrawny best friend and Syrena excused herself to wish him and Scott luck.

"Hey." she placed a hand on their shoulders. "I just wanted to say on behalf of my parents and I that we are so happy for you guys and I hope you kick ass tonight…well Scott will." She turns to Stiles. "You look good on the bench." she pinched his cheek and he pulls away mocking a laugh. She giggled kissing them on the cheek. "I'll be sitting with your mom and dad. Will be the ones screaming our lungs off. Okay love you!" She runs back to her seat, greeting Mrs. McCall and Mr. Stilinski and they all get ready to see the game. Syrena looked down at the stands and saw Allison wave at her from her seat next to Lydia and who she assumed was her father Chris Argent. But she hadn't seen him in years so she couldn't really tell.

Throughout the entire game, Jackson was trying his hardest to make sure Scott never got the ball. Doing everything from even pushing his own teammate out of the way. Scott would fall to the ground and get up everytime feeling more and more frustrated. She never liked this side of Jackson but her and her family didn't want to be the sourpusses there, so they got up and cheered whenever he would hit a goal. She could hear Lydia cheer on her boyfriend from where she was sitting and couldn't help a chuckle that came out of her lips.

As everyone cheered on the captain, Lydia and Allison and Lydia held up a sign that read 'We Luv You Jackson!" Scott looked up and saw the sign…He was not happy. She could clearly see that…and Scott doesn't think very much when he's angry. He just does. And that's never a good thing.

As the game continued, Syrena could tell Scott was getting worse. The people on the stands weren't cheering as much, which was being a downer to the player. Lydia thought that another sign would be a good idea to pep them up. Allison stood to help but didn't have as much enthusiasm as before. The opposing team was winning by five. She needed to do something.

"This isn't looking good…" Syrena whispered. Elizabeta, Melissa, and herself all looked at each other and nodded. They stood up and started to cheer on Scott. "Come on Scott! You can do it!" Stiles looked over at them and smiled, glad that she was trying to help, even if he was a nervous wreck.

She didn't know if it was the sign or the support but something triggered in Scott. He transformed into this…animal! He jumped in the air, flipping over some guy as he caught the ball and began running. He dodged the other team from each way they came from. Anything the other team did was useless, Scott was in the zone. A minute and five seconds were left…he threw the ball into the goal and scored. Melissa, Elizabeta, and Syrena, along with the crowd went wild! Allison dropped the signs he was holding and started cheering louder!

"Pass to McCall!" Coach Finstock screamed to the team. Everyone was shocked when the opposing team passed Scott the ball. Weird…

Stiles began chewing on his glove again. Why was he looking so nervous? Syrena asked herself.

"Man Scott really is good." Her father said to her clapping and cheering along with everyone. Scott threw the ball once more and it went straight through the goalie's stick, breaking the netting. He scored again. Tying up the game with twenty-nine seconds left. Syrena and her family paused their cheering, trying to figure out what that was about. Melissa was even more surprised.

"Who knew Scott was actually great! He's been holding off on us." She laughed and Elizabeta joined her but her's felt forced. Anthony looked on worried. He knew exactly what was happening. And he just hoped that Scott could control himself enough to not shift in front of everyone.

"Come on Scott." Syrena whispered as Scott paused as soon as he was close to the goal. Two players from the other team decided to try and box him in, but before they could step closer, Scott threw the ball to the goal. The ball hit the net seconds before the buzzer went off.

"Yes!" Stiles threw his arms up in the air and Syrena cheered along with everyone. They won the game! And this time it wasn't Jackson who won them the game, it was Scott. As soon as the buzzer went off the field was filled with happy teenagers and parents. Syrena looked around trying to find Scott to congratulate him when she saw him chuck his Lacrosse stick on the ground and run away from the field and into the locker rooms. Her eyebrows furrowed and taking one last look at her parents, she ran to his direction.

"Syrena!" Anthony yelled after his daughter but she was too far to hear. Elizabeta caught up to her husband and grabbed his arm.

"She can't know about Scott. Not yet." He looked down at his wife and then at his daughter.

* * *

Running into the locker she was overwhelmed by the horrible scent that lingered in the air. But she knew this was where he ran off to. She had a feeling. "Scott?" She called looking around the empty locker room. In the corner was his helmet and gloves and that answered her question. He was definitely here.

"Scott, I saw you come in here. Is everything okay?" Still no answer. Turning a corner, she was near the bathroom stalls and sinks. Right in front of her there was broken glass from a shattered mirror. She took careful steps around it making sure none got on her shoes. There was a tiny piece of glass that had crimson red liquid on it. It was blood. Did Scott do this?

"Scott where are you?" She whispered to herself leaning against the porcelain sink. Looking up at the piece of the mirror that were still hanging on the wall, she got a sense of Déjà vu when she looked closer and saw someone behind her. Only this time, it wasn't Derek Hale behind her. In fact…it was something completely different. Slowly turning around she couldn't help as she gasped at the creature in front of her. Bright Gold Irises glared down at her, face like a wolf although there was something familiar about it. His canines were out for her to see and fear. His uniform was ripped up in different places and the white number 11 on his jersey made her heart stop. This creature, this thing, in front of her…was her best friend. Scott McCall.

"Oh my god…" Her hand flew up to her mouth as her sudden reaction emitted a deep growl from the back of his throat. "Scott?" Was this what they wanted to talk to her about? They wanted to tell her that Scott was some sort of weird creature? "Is that really you?" She had never felt this kind of fear before…she couldn't control her body. She was stuck in that spot and she didn't think she could run away. Suddenly, before she could say anything, Scott lunged for her. He grabbed her and threw her down, growling in her face. Tears started to fall from her eyes as she looked up at the creature that was her best friend.

"Scott. It's me. It's Syrena. Please don't hurt me." she shook her head in fear. He seemed to jump to his senses and he leaped off of her banging into the lockers. Slowly she got up and crawled to a corner, her breathing heavy as she continued to look at Scott. Scott was breathing heavily leaning on the lockers. His gaze turned back to Syrena and he growled even louder stalking his prey. Shaking her head, she moved closer to the wall, trying to get as far from him as possible. Before Scott could get to her though, someone grabbed him by the back of his jersey and was thrown to the wall, leaving a large dent. In his place, stood her father…

He looked down growling at his darling daughter and she let out a frightened scream when she took in her father. He looked just like Scott. Canines out, face like a wolf…but his eyes…his were crimson red. Nothing like Scotts. Her shaking body continued to sit up against the wall as she watched as Scott tried to fight her father. Scott leaped on him, knocking him down but Anthony grabbed him by the throat, slamming him against a wall and sending a loud howl that echoed through the locker room. The frequencies were so loud Syrena had to cover her ears as she held them in pain. Anthony let go of Scott as the young wolf sank to the floor and whimpered as he changed back into the body she was familiar with.

"Dad? Scott?" she couldn't wrap her brain around all of this.

"Scott!" Stiles entered the room breathing heavily as well. He was confused to see Anthony standing above Scott's body. "Is everything alright here?" They didn't say anything. "What happened?" he asked again.

"Our…friend? Just tried to kill me…explain that for me Stiles? Is that what you needed to tell me?" she looked at him with tears streaming her eyes. "No how about you" she pointed to her father. "Explain how both of you are standing here now normal as can be but before you were these monsters with claws and fangs and creepy eyes…" Anthony looked at his daughter sadly. "Explain!" she yelled at them. Her mother came into the room shocked to see the state that Scott was in and the fact that her daughter…finally found out. "Who are you guys? Or what?" She whispered. Her dad took a step forward, slowly, trying not to frighten her any more than she already was.

"Syrena. Look at me. Look into my eyes." her gaze went from the floor to her father's chocolate brown orbs. They looked sad and defeated. But if there was one thing she couldn't stand, it was her family keeping things from her. She deserved to know. And they thought that this secret, keeping this from her, was going to somehow protect her? "It's still me…your father. Just like Scott," they looked over to the young boy, "Is still your best friend.

"You guys kept this from me. Where you guys behind those murders? Trying to pin all that on Derek when in reality it might have been one of you guys?" her tears fell steadily and her father raised a finger to help wipe them away.

"Okay Syrena. Derek Hale is not that innocent." She looked up at Stiles. "He's a werewolf too." He hissed as Elizabeta hit him on the back of the head. She didn't know yet!

"A werewolf? You guys are trying to tell me that you two and Derek Hale are werewolves?" They all nodded.

"Woah!" Anthony quickly ran over to his daughter's side as she swayed before falling passed out in his arms.

* * *

Without anyone seeing, they got into their cars and drove to the Lombardi house, waiting and hoping that Syrena didn't hate them. Scott and Stiles waited downstairs until they came down.

"I think this hit her harder than I thought it was going to…"Elizabeta wrapped her arms around herself. "She should be awake by tomorrow. I think it's best if we let her rest. This was…a tough night."

"Yea for all of us." Scott sighed running a hand through his hair. "Can you please tell her when she wakes that we are sorry…from keeping this from her? For being the worst best friends in the world to her?" Stiles nodded and looked at the couple.

"You were just looking out for her. Just like we were. She may be mad now but she will understand that you guys were just trying to protect her. Thank you for that." Elizabeta gave each of the teenagers a motherly hug, hugging Stiles a few seconds more than she did Scott. She knew Stiles considered her a mother figure in her life, just like Melissa. "Goodnight guys." Anthony led them to the door, sending them on their way and making sure they left safely.

"This was not how I planned her finding her about all of this…" She wiped a tear that fell from her eyes.

"Well she hasn't figured out all of it yet. She doesn't know about-"

"About what?" they turned finding their daughter glaring at them from the bottom of the stairs.

"Syrena, you should be resting." Elizabeta walked closer to her.

"…I want to know everything." She looked at her parents, ready to be told the truth. And she was going to get it.

* * *

Stiles dropped Scott off at his house after they left Syrena's. They were both silent throughout the ride, upset and feeling like crap that they made their best friend hate them. That's not what they wanted at all.

"I'll see you tomorrow Stiles." Scott picked up his things and got out of the car.

"Hey." Stiles called and Scott turned. "This may be a bad time but you need to know this. " Scott waited. "The medical examiner looked at the body we found." Stiles started.

Scott walked closer to the car. "What'd they find?" Scott asked.

"Well, I'll keep it simple, the medical examiner determines killer of girl to be animal, not human, Derek's human, not animal, thus Derek not killer, Derek let out of jail." So Derek wasn't the killer of the girl?

"Are you kidding?" He asked in disbelief.

"No and here's a bigger kick in the ass. My dad ID'd the dead girl, both halves. Her name was Laura Hale." Scott's eyebrows lifted and Stiles nodded already knowing what he was going to say.

"Hale?" Scott cried.

"Derek's sister."

* * *

**Woah! Syrena found out the secret! I was originally going to have this chapter split into two but i figured i let you guys wait a whole week, i should make this chapter sort of long! **

**How do you think she will react to the news? Will she accept it? Will she hate them for it? Who knows! **

**Thanks to those who reviewed last chapter! I am hoping for at least 10 reviews this chapter. Or at least something close to that. If I do get my wish of ten reviews, I will have another by Friday! I may be able to update twice a week instead of just one. But i need you guys to help me out with that! Can we do that? I think we can!**

**Until next time!**

**Whitttyyy76**


	4. Chapter 4 Pack Mentality

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf. Just Syrena!**

**Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter! I love hearing form you guys as always! This is a special treat for you all because I said I wanted to update twice a week. But I was serious about the reviews! I would really like at least 8 reviews each chapter. i don't even care if it's one word, it just makes me feel better and lets me know what you guys really think. And It motivates me to write more!  
**

**So expect an update Monday or Tuesday and Friday! Till next time! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4 Pack Mentality Part 1

"So Derek Hale and his entire family are, or were, werewolves and that's why they were all killed in the house fire?" Elizabeta and Anthony sat their daughter down in the living room, ready to explain anything that she wanted to know.

"Yes. Many people like to say that the Argents did it-"

"The Argents? What are they like-"

"They're Hunters. More specifically Werewolf Hunters. They have been for many centuries now…" She shook her head.

"But I don't understand. You're a werewolf too?" He nods. "So why haven't they come after you?" Anthony pauses before answering.

"You don't remember any of this, God how could you? You were only three when it happened." Elizabeta put a hand on his shoulder. "When you were about three we all took a family trip to the lake house one summer. We spent all day outside just taking in everything around us. I've never seen you happier than that weekend." Syrena mouth lifted in a small smile, wishing she could remember. The night before we were coming back, you were taken. I searched everywhere for you but I couldn't find you. I followed your scent and I found you tied up to a tree a few miles away from the house. A group of hunters had taken you as leverage to get to me…They were a different kind of hunters. They weren't the Argents." he didn't want to tell her what he had to do but she figured it out.

"You killed them didn't you?" she looked down sadly. Her father had killed someone…for her. He cupped her face in his hands making her look into his eyes.

"You may not be my daughter by blood, but dammit you are still my little girl. I will always protect you, even if I have to kill everyone or sacrifice my life." Her heart broke at her father's words. "After that day, I decided that trying to live two different lives wasn't the safest thing for the both of you." He turned grabbing his wife's hand. "So I said goodbye to my pack, and started living the normal life. I'm what some werewolves call an Omega. Sort of." He explained to her.

"You gave up being a werewolf for us? Can you do that?" She asked confused. He nods.

"I still had the power of a werewolf but my senses were quite dormant…until now. There's too many werewolves around." he chuckles. "I guess the beast wants to come out and play." She smiles but another question lingered in her mind.

"So if you, Scott, and Derek are the same, why are your eyes red and Scott's are gold?" she asked curiously.

"I am much powerful than Scott honey. There are three different types of werewolves. There is the Omega's. They are what you call a "lone wolf" they travel without a pack or an Alpha. They are the lowest rank in a pack."

"But you just said you were an Omega. How does that make you stronger than Scott?"

"I will get to that in just a moment." he smiles as his daughter begins to get curious. "We have a Beta. They are stronger than the Omega's and rank higher than them. That's what Scott and Derek are. Their eyes turn gold. And then there is the Alpha. Alphas are the leaders of the pack. They are the strongest and most powerful. Their eyes…glow red." He says just as his irises begin glowing a crimson red. She nods understanding. "Now A beta or an Omega can become an Alpha by killing an Alpha."

"Is that how you became one? You killed your Alpha?"

"No. There is another way we become Alphas. It's very rare. A Beta or Omega can become an Alpha through strength of character or force of will alone. That's what happened to me. We are called "True Alphas". Do you understand now?"

"Yea I do." She nods looking down. "But I'm not a werewolf right?" she asked her tone playful. Her parents laughed. Her playfulness meant that they were okay and they would get through this.

"No sweetheart you are not. You are either born one or you can become one. All it takes is a bite or a scratch. That's what happened to Scott. He was bitten." She nods.

"By Derek?" He shakes his head.

"No Derek is just a Beta. You can only become a werewolf from a bite or scratch of an Alpha." She tilts her head.

"But you didn't do it" He nods. "So there's another Alpha in Beacon Hills." He sighs. "That's whose been killing all those people? Who killed Derek's sister?"

"Which means none of us are safe." He didn't know who this Alpha was but he was going to get to the bottom of who this was.

* * *

"Have you spoken to her?" Scott asked Stiles the next day at school.

"No she hasn't been returning my phone calls either. That's why I'm giving her this." he pulls out a golden sea shell locket. "When she gets here." He opens it up and it has a picture of all three of them inside. All their smiling faces, happy with no worries or cares.

"You got her something? Why didn't tell me? Now she's gonna think I don't care." Scott exclaims walking faster to his locker.

"Dude, relax, I'll say it's from both of us. Don't worry this is gonna work out. You know how she loves all these underwater, sea crap."

"Who likes what?" Stiles jumped at the voice behind him, practically landing in Scott's arms.

"Syrena hey! Didn't hear you come up." He stutters as she continues to stare. Scott nudges him and motions to her. "Oh yea! This…" He pulls out the locket and she gasps. "Is for you." She grabs it, examining the soft shiny surface. She finds the button and pops open the locket. She smiles at the picture in front of her.

"This was my first day in high school…you guys came over that morning because you were sad you wouldn't see me as much for a whole year." she sniffles and places it around her neck.

"Oh my sensitive best friend-"

"I'm not sensitive." She punches Stiles in the gut and he hisses bending over at the pain. "Now who's sensitive?" He chuckles as much as he can.

"Good to see you're back besty." He takes a big gasp of air, rubbing his sore gut.

"So you're not mad at us anymore?" Scott asked hopeful.

"After talking to my mom and dad yesterday and them explaining it all to me, I realized that you were just trying to protect me. And I can't be mad at you guys for trying to keep me safe. So I should thank you." Her best friends smile at her. "But I won't forgive you for almost killing me in the locker rooms." She said sternly to Scott. "You have no idea how close to death I was."

"Well join the club…cuz he almost killed me too." Stiles stated slinging an arm around her shoulders as they all began to walk.

"Yea I'm sorry about that you guys…sometimes I can't control it you know."

"Well it's a good thing you have my dad here…he can help apparently. You just gotta give him some time to get his full strength back." She still wasn't sure how she felt about her father…

"How are you with that? I mean it's one thing that we kept this from you but your parents? Who knew? Your dad never gave off that creepy vibe. He's one of the most awesome guys I've ever met." She shrugs.

"I don't know honestly. With everything he revealed to me last night, I don't think it was very safe for me to know anything. But let's just forget about that for right now. I got your texts messages this morning. It sounded urgent." She said to Scott. He began explaining to them the dream he had about Allison and him in the school bus and then it ending with him killing her.

"Well I don't know for sure if I killed her. I woke up before it happened. I was sweating like crazy and I couldn't breathe. The whole thing felt so real. I never had a dream like that before."

"I have…but it mostly ends in a completely different way."

"Ew. Stiles really? We don't need to know that much about you in bed. Please." she cringed.

"Gotcha. Here let me take a guess-"

"No I know. You think it has something to do with me going out with Allison tomorrow night and that I'm scared that I might lose control with her around." Syrena thought about what he said and then looked over at Stiles.

"Yea pretty much." He glares at them. "Hey come on, It's gonna be fine. Personally I think you're handling this pretty freaking amazingly. The both of you are." He looks at his best friends. "But you know it's not like there's a lycanthropy for beginners or something…" Syrena looks over at Scott.

"Yea but…there might be a teacher."

"What like your dad?" She shakes her head.

"Not exactly." Her father had been out of the game for a while. She didn't know he was the right person to show Scott.

"What like Derek!?" He yells and she shushes. "Did you forget the part where we landed him in jail?"

"You guys landed him in jail. Don't do that "we" thing and drag me along. Okay I know that's its saying a lot. But if my dad can't help him. Derek is our only shot to help Scott."

"I have to do this Stiles. Chasing her, dragging her to the back of the bus it felt so real." he shakes his head.

"How real?" Scott sighs.

"Like it actually happened…" They continue to walk until they get to the exit doors of the school. They all stop and stare as a bus was cornered off by yellow caution tape and was surrounded by policemen and Forensic team. There was blood caked on every surface of the bus.

"I think it did." Stiles and Syrena answered together, not able to take their gaze off the scene.

"Allison." Scott ran off into the school, looking for Allison. He couldn't find her anywhere so he decided to call her. Stiles and Syrena trying to ease his mind. "Scott she's probably fine."

"She's not answering me Stiles." He said worriedly. "Just help me find her." The three friends looked around trying to find the brunette beauty but they had no luck. She was not here. Scott growled lowly, leaning against a pair of lockers. His breathing became heavy and he yelled out hitting the locker in front of his, denting it. The door hung by one screw as it dangled.

"Okay you wolfing out right now, is not good for anyone. Just cool off. She's gotta be around here somewhere." She pushed him away from the lockers making sure he didn't think about causing a scene in front of everyone. Following him, she saw that he had bumped into Allison and he was helping her pick up her fallen books. She sighed in relief that her friend was okay. There was clattering behind her and she turned to find Jackson messing with him broken locker, looking around confused. Well payback is a little bitch. "Hey Jackson, everything okay? Looks like you pissed off your locker." she tried to hide her amusement.

"What the hell happened? I swear when I find out who did this-"He hits the door and the screw falls off making the rest of the door fall to the ground with a loud clang. Syrena smirks a little and pats him in the back.

"Better pick that up before principals thinks your messing with school property." She walks away happy that Scott unknowingly got some form of revenge on Jackson.

* * *

Syrena leaned against one of the play prop they were using for the scene they were trying to get through. This scene was of one of the many popular songs in Les Mis, A Heart Full Of Love. Syrena and everyone else cringed when Cosette hit the high note at the end of the song.

"Bravo. Amazing." the play director clapped for the two actors and Syrena rolled her eyes. How can she think that was great? Everyone could hear it was completely off key.

"Just stick scissors in my ears, please." Syrena murmured and Katie, one of the students in the play giggled at her.

"Well would it make you feel better if I told you that the only reason Kris got the part of Cosette was because her parents paid the Director to put her in? Everyone can see she's only here to get attention. Because let's face it, if you're not super smart, super rich, a Lacrosse player, a swimmer, or in the drama club, you're nobody in this school. She didn't even want the part. She's just doing this to please her family and to fit in here."

"Yea it might just cost us the show." She shook her head. "We are like weeks away from opening night."

"Plenty of time for something magical to happen." Katie says to her staying positive. Syrena looked over at her and smiled.

"Yea I guess…" Here came another scene with Cosette butchering up the lines and all Syrena wanted was one of the stage lights hanging above them to fall on- "Ahh!" Everyone quieted down when a stage light hanging above them fell down almost hitting Kris on the head. She was panting and holding her chest as the Director ran over to her asking if she was alright.

"See." Katie smiles. "Told you." the peppy Katie, walks away. Syrena stays leaning against the play prop as she sees everyone check on Kris. Did she do that? Or was that just pure coincidence?

* * *

That night, Syrena was doing laps in her pool in the backyard. Since running in the woods was not an option anymore she spent most of her work out in the pool. She even started learning how to do flips out of the water and she held her breathe underneath the water. She wanted to know how long she could hold it. Apparently an hour and still counting was a record? Resurfacing, she looked over to where her phone started ringing near a lawn chair. Getting out of the water, she grabbed her towel running it quickly over her body before picking up her phone.

"Hey Scott. Did you find anything out at the bus?" She knew that she went to see Derek as soon as school ended. Her father was out of town on business and couldn't help him so he opted for Derek's help. He briefly explained what Derek had him do.

"Yea I was there last night, but its weird, none of the blood was mine."

"So does that mean you did attack him?"

"No there was someone else in the bus. I saw these glowing eyes, I think they were Dereks."

"So he was there too?" She asked confused. "Why would Derek be there and if he was the killer why would he send you back so you can remember that you didn't kill but he did?" she rung out the rest of the water in her hair.

"I don't know. Stiles thinks it could be some kind of initiation like they do in gangs but…"

"No that can't be it." She defended.

"How do you know that?" Anthony made sure she wouldn't tell Scott about the other Alpha that was in town. As far as Scott was concerned, Derek was the one that bit him.

"I just have a feeling okay? But here's the good news, now you know you're not a killer and you can go out with Allison tomorrow night!" She said hoping that the change of subject would get his mind off the bus driver.

"Yea that's true." He smiles. Syrena looked down at her phone as it beeped with an incoming call. She didn't recognize the number.

"Uh hey Scott Do you mind if we talk tomorrow? I got another call?"

"Yea of course. Goodnight Sy."

"Night." He hung up and she picked up the other line. "Hello?" she asked slowly.

"Syrena. It's Derek." She was shocked that he had called her and the fact that he had her number.

"Hey…what's…up?" She asked not knowing what to say. What do you say to a werewolf who just called you up randomly?

His deep chuckle sent shivers down her spine. "I know that this is sort of random and all." Oh apparently he reads minds too. "But I was wondering if you were doing anything tomorrow night?" Syrena locked the door to the patio and walked upstairs to her room.

"Tomorrow?" Tomorrow she was supposed to go out on this double date, well I guess triple now with Lydia, Jackson, Allison, and Scott. Stiles was going to be her date.

"Yea, I realized we never set a day for our d- a hang out." He shakes his head. "And I wanted to see you again." Her smile could not have been bigger. Should she ditch her friends to go out with Derek? Think Syrena….Think.

"Tomorrow night sounds great." She closed her eyes hoping this was the best decision and that Lydia wouldn't be so mad at her.

Derek smirked on the other line. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow night."

* * *

"Are you sure it's a good idea to go out with him?" Syrena was in her room, flipping through her articles of clothing, trying to find the perfect outfit for tonight. Allison and Lyida were at Allison's house getting her ready for their double date. They were video chatting. She turns around at Allison's worried voice.

"Why are you so worried?"

"It's just, Scott mentioned that Derek wasn't really a friend and I'm just looking out for you."

"You're the one that told me not to listen to Scott and Stiles and go out with him if I really want to. That's what I'm doing. Pass." She says as Allison lifts an outfit from her closet. Allison sighs going back in. Syrena comes back with a long maxi dress and leather jacket.

"Pass. You're not a nun Syrena. Show some skin." Lydia tells her.

"This is the first date Lydia. It's not like I'm sleeping with him tonight." She giggles returning it.

"Oh we all know that won't be happening Little Miss Virgin Mary."

"Ha ha very funny." she rolls her eyes. Lydia got tired of Allison picking out the wrong clothes and she decided to pick something out herself. Meanwhile, Syrena had picked out a black tank top with a green leather biker jacket and tight faded blue jeans. She stepped out of her towel that she had wrapped around herself after her shower, put on matching bra and panties and stepped into her clothes. She giggled as she heard Lydia criticize Allison on her wardrobe. Typical Lydia. "Okay I think I found the outfit." Lydia and Allison both turned to the computer and smiled when they saw Syrena.

"You look awesome." they said at the same time.

"I know right?" She winked and they all laughed. (Mean girls Reference) "Now hair…"

"Half up, half down with a hair clip. Keep the make up to a min. Just mascara and some light lip stick." Syrena did what Lydia said and walked back to the computer.

"Perfect. If Derek doesn't hook up with you tonight, then at least someone else might." Allison laughs nudging Lydia and Syrena blushes.

"Nothing is going to happen tonight. Trust me." She heard a car honk in her drive way and smiled at the girls.

"Have fun on your date girls."

"You too!"

"And please don't tell Scott about this. I want to be the one to tell him and I want him to actually enjoy tonight. Not worry about me." Allison nodded.

"Of course. Tell me how it all goes." Waving at them, she quickly logs off, shutting her computer, grabbing her phone and keys and walking downstairs.

"Is that Derek?" Elizabeta comes out of the kitchen, flour caked all over her face and clothes. Syrena couldn't help but giggle.

"Trying to bake again?" Her mother scoffs.

"Your father is coming back tonight and I figured I would do something nice for him since you were going out with your friends…but you didn't mention Derek was going too." She crosses her arms.

"Well there's been a little change of plans this evening. I'm hanging out with Derek tonight." she says quickly putting on her boots.

"Syrena-"

"I know I didn't tell you and I can see that you're not really fond of him."

"That is not it-"

"Really then what is it?" She knew that her parents have known Derek for a long time. They said it themselves. So what was the big deal? Elizabeta couldn't get the words out and Syrena walked to her mother.

"Mom, I will be fine. I won't be gone long." She kissed her cheek and opened the door.

"But what about curfew?"

"Like I said I won't be gone long. Tell dad I said welcome home." blowing her a kiss, she closed the door and walked down the front steps and over to Derek's car. She slid inside and smiled at the werewolf.

"Problems?" He asked as he looked at the window where her mother was peeking at them. Syrena shook her head.

"None what so ever." She put on her seat belt and relaxed in the comfortable leather of the seats as he sped off her driveway.

* * *

**Lots of mysteries in this chapter. **

**We learned that Anthony is not Syrena's real father. Will that play a big role in this story? Hm...maybe! Syrena knows the Argent's secret and she knows everything about werewolves now...but her parents left out something very important. Wonder what it could be. **

**Derek and Syrena's date is up next! And I'm sorry but don't get your hopes up just yet. This might be a date bit Derek and Syrena are just trying to get to know each other better. Friendship is key to a great relationship!**

**Don't forget to leave a review!  
**

**Love ya!**

**Whitttyyy76**


	5. Chapter 5 Pack Mentality Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf. Or anything you recognize. **

**No reviews last chapter? :( I'm a little upset to be honest. But I am happy about all the favs and follows I am getting! So thank you to all! Hopefully I'll get more reviews with this update! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5 Pack Mentality

The night was going great! Derek had taken her to a nice, quiet little restaurant in downtown Beacon Hills. They were seated in a booth in the back but Syrena liked it that way. It was more intimate.

"So how much did your father tell you about me?" he asked curiously as they waited for their waiter to come back with their drinks.

"He told me that you and your family are friends of the family. Or were- or…" she stutters hoping he didn't get mad for mentioning his family.

"It's okay." He chuckles at her nervousness.

"He said that your Dad and he were best pals back in the day. That's how he met your mother." she smiles. "And he also mentioned the werewolf part of your family too." He looks up at her, somewhat surprised.

"So you know-"

"I know about Scott, about my dad, about you. And I also know that there is another Alpha in Beacon Hills other than my dad and he is not a happy camper." Derek shakes his head.

"Well can't say I blame him for telling you."

"Actually he didn't willingly tell me. I kind of found out when Scott almost ripped my throat out after they won the game on Saturday. My father stopped him and went all Alpha on him. Imagine my surprise when I see my father's face and eyes." she chuckles softly. "He explained everything to me after that. About Omega's, and Beta's and Alpha's. I know everything now." She smiles.

Not everything. He said to himself. "Well it's good that you know now. It wasn't safe for you to be out of the loop with a psychotic Alpha running around."

"Yea I guess." She pauses. "By the way, I'm sorry about what happened to you and your family. How it happened. Who might have done it" He stares at her. "Dad also mentioned that…" she shrugs.

"Thank you. I can't tell you how many times I've heard people tell me that. But it feels real when you say it." He genuinely smiles at her and she returns it.

"It's because I do mean it." The waiter came back with their drinks. They both ordered waters.

"Are you both ready to order?" His smile seemed fake and forced.

"I'll take the steak and steamed vegetables." Derek's monotone voice returned as he handed the waiter his menu. His voice seemed relaxed and enjoyable when he spoke to Syrena.

"And you miss…" Syrena looked up at the waiter and smiled. Her smile reaching her eyes and the waiter was glamoured. Derek took a notice and looked between the two.

"I'll take the vegetable lasagna. No mushrooms." her voice was low and sultry and the waiter blindly wrote it down on his notepad. Derek glared at the waiter, clearing his throat loudly breaking the contact.

"Uh," he stutters. "R-right away Miss." He quickly walks to the back to punch in their order. Syrena quickly realizing what she did and closed her eyes embarrassed.

"I am so sorry about that. I-It- sometimes that happens. I don't know what it is. I can't control it sometimes. And you probably think I'm some spaz right now but-"His chuckle was loud and amusing. He found her to be absolutely adorable.

"It's alright. Honestly it was kind of funny seeing him get so nervous." Her blushing face relaxed when she saw he was not mad. "So you don't eat meat?"

"Allergic to it actually" Another thing about her he was surprised to hear.

"Really?" she nods.

"Yea. I break out into horrible hives and it's not pretty at all. Like I am really allergic. And it doesn't bother me because I love animals. And I know they don't like to be eaten." She giggles and his heart skips a beat.

"I guess not." he smiles and he looks up meeting her eyes. She smiles tilting her head and her eyes glow a dim purple. He didn't know what was wrong with him. It was like she was controlling his body. He didn't have the power to look away.

_What should I make him do?_ A little voice said in her head. Her eyes begin lighting up and before she could think of anything to do, the waiter came back with their food. They broke eyes contact.

_"_Yum. This looks delicious." she smiled as Derek shook his head, trying to remember where he was and who he was with. She took a bite out of her food and she moan quietly at the delicious taste that were filling her mouth. Derek's body gave an involuntary shiver. The waiter stayed in place looking at Syrena as if she was a goddess. She looked up at the kid and smiled. He smiled back and placed a piece of chocolate cake on the table next to her plate. "Um…we didn't order that." she laughs.

_"_On the house." he winks at her and walks away. She looks up at Derek and they share a laugh as the kid stumbles back into the kitchen.

_"_Well I should definitely take you out more if you keep getting free stuff." Syrena smiles taking another bite of her food. She grabbed her water and sipped it slowly but couldn't get enough and she chugged the whole glass. She looked up at Derek, blushing. "Thirsty?" he chuckles.

_"_I really like water." she wipes her mouth with her napkin and continues to eat. Derek stares at her for a few seconds more before finishing his food.

Their time at the restaurant ended perfectly. With the waiter leaving Syrena's food for free. "Okay honestly, how do you do that?" Derek asked opening the passenger side door for her to slide in.

"Do what?" She asks as he gets in the driver side.

"Make anybody fall to their knees for you?" He turns the car on, leaving the restaurant.

"I don't know…Like I said I can't control it. It just happens." She shrugs wishing she knew the answer. Derek knew why she did what she did. And he realized that Anthony and Elizabeta haven't fessed up to her about what she really is.

"So, you are a junior at Beacon Hills High, Captain of the girl's swim team, an incredible singer, are in all your Beacon Hills theater productions, a vegetarian, drinks more water than I've ever seen anyone drink, and you can compel people to do whatever you want. Your life sounds very interesting." He noted most of the things he had found out about her.

"Hmm…and you used to be a basketball player at Beacon Hills, have super strength, sharp teeth, pointy claws, an incredible set of lungs, not to mention a werewolf, and you have a killer music playlist." she giggles looking through the music in his I Pod.

"I like my music." He chuckles. "Hey you mind if we make a stop before I drop you off at home? I gotta get gas." he points to the gas light that turned on.

"Yea no problem." She hits a song on his I Pod and the car is filled with the music of the soft ballad. She looks out at the scenery around her with a small smile on her lips. Derek needs to keep his focus on the road or else they were going to crash. Pulling up to a lonely gas station, He cuts off the engine, getting out of the car and walking to the opposite side to open the gas tank. Syrena sat in the car patiently waiting, bouncing her leg and tapping her finger to the glass window. She started to fidget, maybe drinking ten glasses of water and not using the bathroom at the restaurant before they left wasn't the brightest idea. Climbing out of the car, she closed the door and wrapped her jacket closer to her. "Bathroom, I'll be back." He nods as he watches her walk into the store and ask the person behind the counter where the bathroom was. She smiles at the guy and walks to the back. Derek continues to fill up his car. Suddenly two SUVS pulled up at the gas station circling Derek's car. He looks up confused and then his stare hardens as Chris Argent gets out of the red SUV. He smiled at him and walked toward.

"Nice ride. Black cars, though. Very hard to keep clean" Chris said as he rubbed his hand against the hood of the car. "I would definitely suggest a little more maintenance." He walks over and grabs a windshield wiper and begins to clean the window. "If you have something this nice, you want to take care of it, right? Personally, I'm very protective of the things I love. But that's something I learned from my family. And you don't have much of that these days. Do you?" Derek clenched his fist tightly. The tension was high around them. Chris waiting for Derek to do something. He released his fist slowly. The hunter smirked at him and finished cleaning the windshield.

"There we go. You can actually look through your windshield now. See how that makes everything so much clearer?" he asked. He then turned and began to walk back to his car.

"You forgot to check the oil" Derek said causing Chris to turn around. He looked at one of the other hunters.

"Check the man's oil" Chris instructed. One of the hunters nodded walking forward with a crow bar. He was about to hit the driver side window if a voice didn't stop him.

"Mr. Argent?" Chris turned around confused at the voice. He smiled when he saw the familiar face.

"Syrena Lombardi." He walks closer to her and hugs her. "Allison told me you were here now but I didn't get a chance to stop by yet. How are you? He asked smiling down at her as if his little confrontation with Derek didn't just happen.

"I'm good. All of us are. Mom and Dad are gonna be happy to see you." She smiles and looks over at Derek who hasn't moved and his gaze his still frozen on the man. "Friend of yours?" she asked smiling back at Chris. He chuckles looking over at the werewolf.

"In a way. But never mind that. What are you doing out at this time? There's a curfew now if don't know." He looked at her sternly.

"I do know but my friend was feeling sick and her parents were out of town so I went to make sure she was okay. Problem is my car broke down a few minutes away and thankfully I found this gas station. They don't seem to have a tow truck though." she giggles.

"Well hop in with me. I'll give you a lift home." He motions to his car.

"Oh no, I don't want to trouble you and I already called my dad. He's on his way. Should be here any minute now. I'll just wait inside with the friendly clerk." she points to the store as the clerk waves at them. She waves back smiling. "I'll let Dad know you're in town. Maybe you guys can catch up soon." Chris smiled at the young girl and nodded.

"I think I'll wait until your father gets here. It'll make me feel better knowing you're in good hands." She shifts her gaze to Derek for a quick second before looking up at Chris, her eyes glowing a dim purple and she smiles at him. Her pearly white teeth shining.

"I'll be fine here Mr. Argent. You should go back to your wife and daughter." She narrows her eyes briefly and waits for Chris to react. She looks over at Derek, breaking the stare and the trance. He smiles and nods hugging her briefly.

"Drive safely." Chris says to Derek completely forgetting of the conversation he had just had with Syrena and getting into his car. All the hunters left the station, leaving Derek alone with Syrena.

"Well…I just saved you from having to pay a very expensive window repair." She says awkwardly. Derek closes the gas tank and walks to the passenger side opening it for her to get in. He stops her before she gets in. "Thank you." he says, his gaze hard, making her shiver.

"You're welcome." she gets in and he shuts the door.

* * *

The ride back to her house was silent. Not awkward in any way. Syrena had enjoyed her time with Derek tonight and hoped that this wasn't going to be the last time she saw him. Pulling into her drive way, he shut the car off and looked over at the brunette. "I had a good time tonight." She blushed smiling at him.

"Me too. Maybe we can do it again sometime?" she asked hopeful. He smiled back and nodded.

"Yea. I'd like that." Derek was looking deep into her eyes and all he could think about was leaning over and kissing her soft looking full lips. This wasn't her messing with his mind. He was really thinking about doing it. Just as he was about to try, the front door light turns on. He sighs glaring at the house.

"I'll see you later I guess." She says giggling. "And listen, thank you for helping Scott. I know that right now it seems like he's not grateful but you and my dad are all he has right now." Leaning over she slowly placed her lips on his cheek, a gentle kiss so soft he almost didn't feel it. "Night Derek." Her voice whispers and before he knows it she's out of the car and on her way to the open front door.

Derek leans back in his seat for a moment, just thinking of what went on this night. He's been so trapped in his revenge and anger that he almost forgot what it was like to have human emotions. Syrena brought that out of him. He just didn't know if that was such a good idea or not.

* * *

After Stiles came by Scott's house and explained that the police found out that the bus driver passed away a few hours ago, he knew the only person he could blame was Derek. And that's why he was barging into his house right now, demanding answers. "Derek! I know you're here! I know what you did!" Scott's voice yelled.

"I didn't do anything." Derek's voice was low.

"You killed him!" Scott cried. He walked up the stairs.

"He died." Derek corrected.

"Like your sister?"

"My sister was killed. I came here looking for her."

"You found her." Scott corrected.

"I found her in pieces!" Derek yelled, "being used as bait to catch me."

"I think you killed them both. And I'm going to tell everyone. Starting with the Sherriff." He was already on the second floor. He had his back turned to Derek but as soon as he heard his footsteps, it was too late. He was tumbling down the stairs from Derek strength. Derek stood at the top as he looked down at Scott, who looked back angry, gold irises glaring at Derek. Derek jumped into the air and landed in a crouch near Scott. They both stood up.

Scott grabbed onto Derek's neck and chucked him through a wall, Derek landing on the hard floor with pieces of wood around him. He threw the pieces of stray wood off of him and stood up.

"That was cute." He commented nodding. He moved his neck and relaxed his muscles as he let the beast take over his body. The fighting continued for a few more minutes. Each man, overpowering the other one. They couldn't take the fighting anymore, both were on the ground panting for breath.

"I didn't kill him, neither of us did. It's not your fault and it's not mine." Derek held his control and his face was back to normal.

"This? This is all your fault! You ruined my life!" Scott got up glaring at him.

"No I didn't." Derek said.

"You're the one who bit me!" Scott cried, blaming Derek.

"No, I'm not." He finally admitted.

"What?" Scott asked in disbelief.

"I'm not the one that bit you." Scott touched his wounded stomach, flashbacks of that night in bus swimming through his mind.

"There's another?" Scott wondered.

"It's called an alpha. Just like Syrena's father. It's the most dangerous of our kind. You and I, we're betas. This thing is more powerful more animal than either of us. My sister came here looking for it. Now I'm trying to find it, and I don't think I can do it without you."

"Why me?"

"Because he's the one that bit you. You're part of his pack. It's you. You're the one he wants." Scott let out a breath.

* * *

**Derek and Syrena! I love them! I can't wait to start writing how their friendship blossoms!  
**

**What should their ship name be? Dyrena? Syrek? Hm...we will work on that. **

**Anyways don't forget to review please! They are very important to me please dont hesitate to do so! **

**Until Friday! **

**Whitttyyy76**


	6. Chapter 6 Magic Bullet

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf does not belong to me! Or anything else you recognize. **

**Thanks for the reviews last chapter! I made this chapter a little longer for all of you. I hope you enjoy!**

**This was one of my favorite episodes of the show! So I had fun writing it!**

**I'm hoping for at least five reviews this chapter! Let's try to make that happen!**

**Have fun!**

* * *

Chapter 6 Magic Bullet

"Scott! Scott can you stop for a second!" Syrena ran after Scott who was doing all he could not to turn around wolf out on her in the middle of the crowded hallway. "Scott I know you're mad but will you hold on." She roughly grabbed his arm and turned him around. His eyes flashed gold and his breathing was heavy.

"You went out with Derek last night. When I specifically told you not to. That guy is bad news Syrena. You could've gotten hurt! He could've killed you!" Now she was glaring at him.

"We both know that he is not after these murders. The one responsible for that is the Alpha that bit you." Scott looked surprised. "Yea, I learned a few things."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you were supposed to find out on your own. I'm guessing that Derek helped you remember. And you still think he's a bad guy?"

"Syrena. I don't trust him."

"Well I do. My parents have known the Hale's for a while and they trust Derek so I do too. Just like they know the Argents as well. And I know what they are. Do you really want them to find out about you?" He shook his head. "Exactly so you need all the help you can get. My father can only help so much. Until he gets his full Alpha powers back, he's not gonna be much help. Derek is your only hope to make sure you don't hurt anyone. Just trust me on this." Scott sighed, knowing he wasn't going to get out of this easily.

"Fine! Alright we're good. But if Derek turns out not being the knight and shining armor you think he is, don't come to me saying you're sorry." She rolled her eyes.

"Do I look like someone that says sorry easily? No." She smiles and hugs him. "Thank you. For looking out for me." She knew that everything he was doing was because he wanted to protect her. He wanted to make sure she didn't get hurt. The bell rang for first period and pulled apart. "I'll see you later." She moved around him and walked to her class.

Scott sat in class waiting to receive back a test. Stiles tapped him on the shoulder, making him turn around.

"If Derek isn't the Alpha, if he's not the one who bit you, then who did?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know" Scott shrugged.

"Did the Alpha kill the bus driver?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know" Scott repeated.

Stiles sat back in his seat and sighed. "Does Allison's dad know about the Alpha?"

"I don't know!" Scott exclaimed. His teacher gave his test back to him with a D on it. Scott sighed already knowing the day was going to suck.

"Dude, you need to study more" Stiles said. Scott slammed his test down "That was a joke. Scott, it's one test. You're going to make it up. Do you want help studying?"

"No. I'm studying with Allison after school today" Scott told his friend.

Stiles grinned. "That's my boy."

"We're just studying" Scott shook his head.

"Uh, no, you're not" Stiles shot back.

"No, I'm not?" Scott frowned.

"Not if I'm forced to live vicariously through you. If you go to her house today and squander that colossal opportunity, I swear to God I'll have you deballed" Stiles said quickly.

"Okay. Just - Stop with the questions, man."

"Done. No more questions. No more talk about the Alpha or Derek. Especially Derek - who still scares me" Stiles sighed.

"God what does Syrena see in him anyways. I mean he's mean, brooding, mean, scary…mean!" Stiles rolls his eyes. "Did she tell you she went out with him last night?" Scott nodded. "Man, she's gonna get a rude awakening real soon if he turns-"

"Alright let's just put Syrena in the category of no more talking okay?"

* * *

Derek walked down the hall of the high school slowly. He was sweating and was weak and the impatient students bumping into was not helping the cause. He had to find Scott or Syrena. He looked and saw Jackson Whittemore at his locker and walked over to him.

"Where's Scott McCall?"

Jackson looked at him confused for a moment and then spoke. "Why should I tell you?"

"Because I asked you politely, and I only do that once" Derek replied.

Jackson only smirked. "Hmm. Okay, tough guy. You know, how about I help you find him if you tell me what you're selling him? What is it? Is it, uh, Dianabol? Hmm? HGH?"

"Steroids" Derek said annoyed.

"No, girl scout cookies. What the hell do you think I'm talking about? Oh, and, uh, by the way, whatever it is you're selling, I'd probably stop sampling the merchandise. You look wrecked" Jackson smirked. Derek felt the blood from his wound dripping down his hand and onto the floor.

"I'll find him myself" Derek sneered.

"No, we're not done " Jackson snapped. Derek slammed the teenager into the lockers, grabbing his neck and stabbing his neck with his claws. Derek quickly fled and leaned against a wall. He heard different noises coming from the school. He listened to Allison, Syrena and Lydia's conversation about Scott. He learned that Scott was going over to her place after school. Syrena began talking about her date with him last night and surprisingly, her soft, sultry voice made the ache in his body not hurt so much. The bell rang loudly causing him to winch in pain.

* * *

"So you seem in a very good mood today. Did the Virgin Mary do the dirty deed?" Lydia smirks at Syrena who shook her head.

"No, it was just a good night." She hugs her books closer to her body.

"What did you guys do?" Allison smiles at her blushing friend.

"He took me to a cute little restaurant downtown and then we just rode around until he took me home." Lydia looks at her.

"That seems so boring. He didn't try any moves on you?" Syrena shook her head.

"No…he was a perfect gentleman." She giggles.

"Are you going out again?"

"I don't know…maybe soon." She shrugs. "Not trying to rush anything you know?" Allison nods. "Alright I have to get to swim practice; I'll see you guys later. Have fun with Scott tonight." She teases to Allison.

"Hey by the way, my Aunt Kate is back. You remember her right?" Syrena smiles and nods.

"Of course I remember her. She's the one that gave me a condom for my 15th birthday." She laughs. "I'll see if I can stop by to see her soon."

"Good. Cuz she's looking forward to seeing you again."

* * *

"Stiles I need a favor." Syrena runs to his car just as he was about to get in.

"What's up?"

"I left my swim bag at home. And my mom dropped me off this morning. Can you give me a lift home so I can get it?"

"Yea hop in." Syrena thanks him and gets into the passenger side of his jeep. He pulls out of the parking space and starts driving when suddenly Derek walks in front of his car. "Oh, my God" Stiles exclaimed and hits the breaks quickly.

Scott looked up, hearing people beep their horns and saw Derek in front of Stiles jeep.

"Oh, no no - no - no, not here!" Scott said running over towards the jeep. Syrena runs out of the car and to Derek side as he collapses to the ground.

"You gotta be kidding me. This guy is everywhere." Stiles looks back at the line of cars behind them.

"Syrena." he says weakly seeing the worry all over her face.

"Derek-"

"What are you doing here?" She was cut off by Scott who showed up by their side.

"I was shot" Derek said sitting up and leaning on Syrena.

"He's not looking so good, dude" Stiles commented as he got out of the car.

"Why aren't you healing?" Syrena asked placing a cold hand on his sweaty forehead.

"I can't. It was - it was a different kind of bullet" Derek said breathing heavily.

"A silver bullet?" Stiles perked up. Syrena gives him a look.

Derek looked up at him. "No, you idiot."

"Wait, wait. That's what she meant when she said you had 48 hours" Scott realized suddenly.

"What?" his friend asked.

"What? Who - who said 48 hours?" Derek demanded.

"The one who shot you" Scott replied. Derek gasped and his eyes flashed a bright blue color. He was starting to shift. Syrena had never seen him shift yet. She was confused as to why his eyes were blue but she didn't say anything.

"What are you doing? Stop that!" Scott exclaimed.

"I'm trying to tell you, I can't!" Derek glared. Syrena placed her hand on his forehead again and it seemed calm him down some.

"Derek, get up!" Scott told him.

"Scott are you blind? He can't move?" Syrena glared at him.

The cars behind them continued to beep. Scott grabbed Derek with Syrena's help and the two of them walked him to the car. He shut the door and looked at Derek.

"I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used" Derek told him.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?" Scott snapped.

"Cause she's an Argent. She's with them" Derek replied.

"Why should I help you?" Scott asked.

"Because you need me" Derek said simply.

"Fine. I'll try" Scott looked at Stiles. "Hey get him out of here."

"I hate you for this so much" Stiles groaned.

"Just drive Stiles." Syrena orders from the backseat.

* * *

Stiles drove down the road angrily. Syrena kept checking her phone to see if Scott had found the bullet. She looked around Stiles jeep and found a towel in the backseat. Not sure why it was there but she wasn't complaining. She pulled out a cold water bottle from her purse and wet the towel. Carefully leaning forward, she placed it softly on Derek's forehead. She could hear him sigh as the towel cooled his body for a few seconds.

"Hey, try not to bleed out on my seats, okay?" Stiles glared. and Syrena hit him on the shoulder. "We're almost there" Stiles shot back.

"Almost where?" Derek asked.

"Your house" Stiles told him.

"What? No, you can't take me there" Derek said quickly

"I can't take you to your own house?" Stiles asked in disbelief

"Not when I can't protect myself." Derek snapped.

Stiles scoffed and then pulled his jeep over on the side of the road and turned his car off. "All right. What happens if Scott doesn't find your little magic bullet? Hmm? Are you dying?"

Derek remained quiet for a moment, his eyes looking back at Syrena who already knows the answer.

"Not yet. I have a last resort" Derek breathed.

"What do you mean? What last resort?" Stiles yelled. Derek pulled up his sleeve showing the bullet wound. Syrena gasped. "Oh, my God. What the hell is that? Oh, is that contagious? You know what, you should probably just get out."

"Stiles stop it!" She yelled.

"Start the car. Now" Derek instructed.

"I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look, okay? In fact, I think if I wanted to, I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out into the middle of the road and leave you for dead" Stiles snapped.

"Stiles…we all know you're being tough because Derek can barely move. But I'm perfectly fine." She grabs his chin, making him look into her eyes. "And I can make you do whatever I want." she smiles her eyes glowing. She pulls away and sits back in her seat.

"Start the car, or I'm going to rip your throat out - With my teeth" Derek said as calmly as he could.

Stiles pursed his lips together looking between both people in his car and shook his head, turning the car on and driving off. Derek looked back at Syrena his eyes sending her a silent thank you. She smiled in return.

* * *

Stiles had pulled his car over on the side of the road and was on the phone with Scott. Syrena wet the towel for about the twentieth time but nothing was cooling him off anymore. She sighed looking through her bag for another water bottle but didn't find any. She used up all five water bottles. And she was starting to get thirsty!

"What am I supposed to do with him?" Stiles groaned suddenly.

"Take him somewhere, anywhere" Scott responded.

"And, by the way, he's starting to smell" Stiles snapped looking at Derek who glared at him.

"Like - like what?" Scott asked.

"Like death" Stiles exclaimed.

"Okay, take him to the animal clinic" Scott suggested.

"What about your boss?" Stiles asked in response.

"He's gone by now. There's a spare key in the box behind the dumpster" Scott explained.

"You're not going to believe where he's telling me to take you" Stiles groaned handing the phone to Derek.

"Did you find it?" Derek asked weakly.

"How am I supposed to find one bullet? They have a million. This house is like - the freaking Walmart of guns" Scott exclaimed.

"Look, if you don't find it, then I'm dead, all right?" Derek said calmly.

"I'm starting to think that wouldn't be such a bad thing" Scott snapped.

"Then think about this. The Alpha calls you out against your will. He's going to do it again. Next time you either kill with him or you get killed. So if you want to stay alive, then you need me. Find the bullet" Derek told him.

* * *

Stiles opened up the animal clinic door when his phone rang. Syrena moved with Derek and sat him down on a pile of dog food bags. She looked at him, looking extremely concerned. He was getting worse by the minute. He looked at her his eyelids heavy. He grabbed her hand squeezing it as much as he could. "The bullet…it was laced with wolfs bane wasn't it?" She whispered to him.

"Wow your father has been teaching you a lot." he closes his eyes silently enjoying Syrena run her cold fingers over his hair.

"Does Nordic blue monkshood mean anything to you?" Stiles asked him. Syrena looked at Derek.

"It's a rare form of wolfs bane. He has to bring me the bullet" Derek told him.

"Why?" Stiles asked.

"Cause I'm going to die without it" Derek replied.

* * *

Stiles, Derek, and Syrena burst through the doors of the clinic. Derek had his shirt almost off but couldn't get his arm off the other and Syrena helped him. She tried not to show it much, but that wound was looking worse and worse and if Scott didn't hurry…

"Okay. You know, that really doesn't look like anything some Echinacea and a good night of sleep couldn't take care of" Stiles suggested. Syrena rolled her eyes at how immature he was sometimes.

"When the infection reaches my heart, it'll kill me" Derek said turning to the sink.

"Positivity just isn't in your vocabulary, is it?" Stiles asked as Derek searched through the drawers

"If he doesn't get here with the bullet in time - Last resort" Derek breathed.

"Which is?" Syrena asked.

Derek turned with an electric hand saw in his hand. "You're going to cut off my arm."

Syrena and Stiles looked at one another with wide eyes. Derek slid the saw to Stiles, who picked it up with shaky hands. He turned it on and put it back on the table

"Oh, my God. What if you bleed to death?" Stiles said freaking out.

"It'll heal if it works" Derek grabbed a band and Syrena took it from his hands and wrapped it around his bicep.

"Ugh. Look - I don't know if I can do this" Stiles began.

"Why not?" Derek asked.

"Well, because of the cutting through the flesh, the sawing of the bone, and especially the blood!" Stiles listed.

"You faint at the sight of blood?" Derek snapped.

"No, but I might at the sight of a chopped off arm!" Stiles exclaimed.

"All right, fine. How about this? Either you cut off my arm, or I'm going to cut off your head" Derek said.

"Okay, you know what, I'm so not buying your threats any-" Stiles was then grabbed by his shirt by Derek. "Oh, my God. Okay. All right, bought, sold. Totally. I'll do it. I'll do it." Derek starting panting and let go of Stiles, leaning to the left and puking black blood.

"Derek!" Syrena exclaimed.

"What? What are you doing? Holy God, what the hell is that?" Stiles complained.

"It's my body - Trying to heal itself" Derek replied.

"Well, it's not doing a very good job of it" Stiles winced.

"Now. You got to do it now" Derek said laying his arm on the metal table.

"Look, honestly, I don't think I can. Syrena? Please" Stiles said.

Derek yelled. "Just do it!"

"Oh, my God. Okay, okay" Stiles breathed. Syrena grabbed Derek's free hand and squeezed it tight, closing her eyes. She wished she could take his pain. A gasp feel from her lips when she saw her hand glowing…Derek slowly lifted his head off the table and looked at her shocked that his body…didn't feel any pain.

"Oh, my God" Stiles yelled out placing the saw on Derek's arm. "All right, here we go!"

"Stiles!" he heard Scott yell. Stiles And Syrena stopped and looked up.

"Scott?" he called.

Scott ran in and looked at the scene and his eyes grew wide. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Oh, you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares" Stiles smiled and dropped the saw on the ground.

"Did you get it?" Derek asked.

Scott nodded and searched through his pockets and pulled out the bullet. Derek grabbed and looked at it.

"What are you going to do with it?" Stiles asked.

"I'm going to" Derek began swaying back and forth. "I'm going to" Before he could finish he collapsed on the floor, the bullet rolling under a table

Syrena quickly dropped to the ground. "Derek!" she said shaking him.

"No. No, no, no, no" Scott said going after the bullet. He got on the ground and tried to reach for it.

"Derek. Derek, come on, wake up" Stiles said smacking his face. "Scott, what the hell are we going to do?"

"I don't know! I can't reach it" Scott groaned.

"He's not waking up!" Stiles yelled looking at Syrena. She bit her lip and pushed Stiles away from him getting closer to Derek.

"Come on" Scott said trying to reach for the bullet.

"I think he's dying. I think he's dead!" Stiles yelled.

"Just hold on! Come on" Scott said. He breathed and felt his claws elongate and with his claws he picked up the bullet. "Oh! I got it! I got it!"

Syrena looked down at Derek and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry. Please don't hate me. "She pulled back her fist and punched Derek in the face. Derek woke up with a jump.

"Give me" Derek said quickly. Scott ran over to them and they all helped Derek up.

"Up!" Scott told him.

Derek grabbed the bullet and bit off the top with his teeth. Tapping it on the table, powder fell out of the top of it.

He grabbed a lighter and set the powder on fire. It started to smoke a blue/purple color as Derek slid it in his hand. He took a deep breath and slapped the powder on his wound and dug it into the hole. He groaned in pain and collapsed on the ground. Derek screamed as the wound healed itself.

"That. Was. Awesome! Yes!" Stiles exclaimed. Scott and Syrena looked at him like he was insane. Derek looked down at his arm. The wound was gone.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked.

"Well, except for the agonizing pain" Derek snapped getting up.

"I'm guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health" Stiles said. Derek glared at the teens.

"Okay, we saved your life, which means you're going to leave us alone, you got that? All of us." He looks over at Syrena who rolls her eyes. "And if you don't, I'm going to go back to Allison's dad, and I'm going to tell him everything-"

"Scott!" She looks at him like he's crazy.

"You're going to trust them? You think they can help you?" Derek growled.

"Well, why not? They're a lot freaking nicer than you are" Scott exclaimed.

"I can show you exactly how nice they are" Derek said.

"What do you mean?" Scott frowned and Syrena did the same.

* * *

Derek brought Scott and Syrena to the hospital. Syrena was just as curious as Scott was. "What are we doing here?" Scott huffed.

Derek doesn't answer him and continues to walk, making the teen follow him. The three of them walked into a room where a man was sitting in a wheelchair, his back to them.

"Who is he?" Scott asked.

"My uncle. Peter Hale" Derek replied.

"I thought…"

"Is he - like you, a werewolf?" Scott asked.

"He was. Now he's barely even human. Six years ago, my sister and I were at school, and our house caught fire. 11 people were trapped inside. He was the only survivor" Derek explained keeping his eyes on Peter. That answered what Syrena was about to ask.

"So - What makes you so sure that they set the fire?" Scott asked.

"Cause they're the only ones that knew about us" Derek replied.

"Well, then - They had a reason" Scott glared.

"Scott." Syrena begins softly. "No one has a reason to do something like that." She couldn't believe it was the Argents that set the Hale house on fire, killing all those people, including kids.

"Like what? You tell me what justifies this" Derek showed his uncle's face to Scott. It was badly burned and scared on one side. "They say they'll only kill an adult, and only with absolute proof, but there were people in my family that were perfectly ordinary in that fire. This is what they do. And it's what Allison will do."

"What are you doing? How did you get in here?" a nurse said angrily entering the room.

"We were just leaving" Derek said looking at her.

The three of them walked outside back to Derek's car. After dropping off Scott at his house, Derek took the long way back to Syrena's house, wanting to spend a few extra moments with her.

Walking her to her front door, she took out her keys and stood smiling at the werewolf. "Well today was interest to say the least." she giggles. "I'm glad you're okay."

"I never did thank you for saving my life tonight. So thank you." he smiles.

"We're friends Derek. I help my friends. Especially when it's a life or death situation. I even skipped swim practice to help you. And that's a big deal for me." she replies.

"Yea, we are friends…"

"I'm guessing you don't have a lot of friends." He chuckles.

"None that I can depend on, no." She nods.

"Well you have me. And my dad. And maybe my mom…not so sure about Scott and Stiles yet but" she shrugs. "We'll work on them." She smiles. "Thanks for the ride. I'll see you soon?" She opens the door and steps inside.

Derek is left standing alone on the front porch until Anthony comes out, closing the door.

"I saw you at the hospital. You told Scott about your uncle didn't you?"

"I had to. He told me that he trusted them and that if I didn't leave all of them alone, he would tell everyone what I am. I had to show him that Allison and her family aren't as innocent as he thinks they are." Anthony nodded. "I need your help. Scott has a week until the next full moon, he's not ready. He needs to learn how to control this and fast."

Anthony shrugs. "Well…" His hand shot out and his claws elongated. Derek smirked as the True Alpha came to life right before his eyes. "It's a good thing I'm back now right?"

* * *

**Well hi there!**

**Hoped you enjoyed this new update! I am so happy with the way it's been turning out! **

**Exciting thing about this chapter? Anthony got his full Alpha powers back! He's so awesome!**

**So let me know how you liked this by leaving a review! Remember Five Reviews!**

**Love ya!**

**Whitttyyy76**


	7. Chapter 7 The Tell

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or anything you may recognize. **

**SO sorry for the delay! My job is taking over my life! **

**But have no fear! I have plenty of chapter written already and I may drop one or two tomorrow if I get enough reviews! **

**So don't be afraid to review, fav, and follow!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7 The Tell

Anthony, Derek, and Scott stood on the top of the roof of the video store that was just attacked. The Alpha had managed to kill another person in the town. The three of them watched the police and the EMTs deal with the crowd as a body was rolled out into an ambulance.

"Starting to get it?" Derek asked.

"Uh, I get that he's killing people, but I don't get why. I mean, this isn't standard practice, right? We don't go out in the middle of the night murdering everyone, do we?" Scott looked at Anthony.

"No. We're predators. We don't have to be killers" Anthony said looking at the scene.

"Then why is he a killer?" Scott asked.

"That's what we're going to find out" Derek said simply before walking away. Scott sighed and followed Derek.

* * *

"You know, I have a life too" Scott said as they walked into the Hale house.

"No, you don't" Derek said walking up the stairs. Anthony sighed already feeling a fight coming on.

"Yes, I do! I don't care what you say about him making me his pet or…"

"Part of his pack" Derek interrupted him.

"Whatever. I have homework to do. I have to go to a parent/teacher conference tomorrow because I'm failing chemistry" Scott exclaimed.

"You should really study with Syrena then." Anthony teased trying to ease the tension.

"You want to do homework? Or do you want to not die?" Derek snapped. Scott rolled his eyes. "You have less than a week until the full moon. You don't kill with him, he kills you."

"Okay, seriously, who made up these rules?" Scott complained.

"It's a rite of passage into his pack" Anthony explained.

"You know what else is a rite of passage?" Scott asked. "Graduating from high school. And you don't have to kill anyone to do it! Why can't you just find him yourself? Why can't you just sniff him out when he's a human? You have an Alpha with you, why can't you find him. "

"Alphas can block their scent from other Alphas. It's hard to do and it takes lots of practice but it happens. And because his human scent could be entirely different. It has to be you. You have a connection with him, a link that you can't understand. If we can teach you to control your abilities, you can find him" Anthony looked at the young boy.

"So if I help you - you can stop him?" Scott asked after a moment.

"Not alone. We're stronger in numbers. A pack makes the individual more powerful" Derek replied.

"How am I supposed to help if I have no idea what I'm doing?" Scott exclaimed.

"Because we're going to teach you. Do you remember what happened that first night you were shot in the arm? Right after you were hit?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, I changed back" Scott said.

"And when you were hit by his car, same thing, right?" Derek asked. "What's the common denominator?"

Scott stayed silent and after a moment Derek walked over to him and grabbed his hand squeezing it until the bones broke.

"What the hell are you doing?" Scott yelled falling to the ground in pain.

"Derek be easy." Anthony warned.

"It'll heal" Derek replied.

"It still hurt!" Scott shot back

"And that's what keeps you human. Pain" Derek said looking as his hand heeled. "Maybe you will survive." He then turned and went upstairs. Anthony glared at the back of Derek's head and walked over to Scott.

"Listen, I'm going easy on you because I know you personally and you're my daughter's best friend. But it's not going to be easy from here on out. I want you to survive Scott. You need to take this seriously. I get it, school is a lot of hard work and you want to graduate and you want go on living a normal life. Trust me I get it more than anyone.

"But you got out. You left and lived a normal life until now…why can't I do it too?"

"Because I'm an Alpha Scott. I left my pack, we had a bond and I let that go because I needed to protect my family. I did it for them and I will never regret it. But I also know the consequences with deserting your pack. Some don't last long without an Alpha. I'm gonna show you that you can."

* * *

Syrena woke up extra early the next morning to get to Allisons in a decent time. She knew that she hated celebration her birthday and didn't want many to know because she was 17 and still a sophomore. But Syrena loved to mess with Allison on her birthday.

Hopping into the shower, she quickly ran her hand through her long dark brown hair. Letting the cleansing conditioner smooth out her hair, she ran soap over her body, letting the cleansing conditioner soak up in her hair. After rinsing off the soap, she put her head in the water, running her fingers through it gently. She smiled, feeling the silky tresses fall from her fingers, cascade down her shoulders, to her back, pass her backside, and land with a soft thump on the shower floor. Her eyes opened as she grabbed a piece of her hair and gasped when she saw pure white strands in her hand instead of her dark brown. She looked down seeing the rest of her hair laying carelessly on the floor and flowing with the rhythm of the shower water. Letting the hair go, she reached to turn the water off when she looked closer at the skin on her arms. They were glowing and her skin seemed paler than her natural tan skin. She screamed loudly. This wasn't her hair, this wasn't her body. This wasn't her! She rushed out of the shower as her mother knocked on her door. "Syrena? What wrong? Are you hurt?" She asked concerned.

"Mom!" She looked into the mirror and narrowed her eyes. Her eyes…they were glowing. Even brighter than they normally do and her pupils…they were in the shape of little diamonds. She gasps turning to the door and wrenching it open. "Mom something's wrong!"

Elizabeta looked her daughter up and down, confused trying to figure out why her daughter screamed. "What is it? What's wrong?" Syrena was perfectly fine.

Syrena looked at herself. "Can't you see? You don't see it? My-" Looking back into the mirror she found her reflection to be perfectly normal. Her skin was tan, hair was brown stopping just above her backside, and her eyes were the same violet they always were.

"I don't- I don't understand my eyes, and my hair, my skin. It was." She sighs running her hand over her face, "I don't get it. This is so weird." Elizabeta grabbed a towel and placed it around her daughter's shoulders.

"Are you sure It wasn't just a dream and you were rethinking it?" she asked softly.

"No mom this was real. I…" she placed her hands on the marble counter of the sink and took deep breathes. Elizabeta looked at the time.

"Sweetheart look at me. This was just a dream. It was all in your head okay?" her daughter reluctantly nodded. "Now if you want to get to Allison's in time, you should get ready. We will talk about this after the parent teacher conferences." She kissed her daughter and sent her back into her bedroom to get ready. Closing the door to her bedroom, she walked downstairs to the kitchen and called her husband.

"We have a problem." she wiped the tears from her eyes.

* * *

"Coming, Coming." Kate Argent rolled her eyes, walking to the front door and opening it. "Can I help you?" She asked at the girl that stood, her back to her.

"Yes, I was wondering why the fabulous Kate Argent is in town…and she hasn't even come by to say hi." Kate smiled and pulled Syrena closer in a hug.

"Oh my god! Look at you! You are beautiful. You're hot! God, you and Allison must have the boys fighting over you. I mean you guys are total knock outs."

"Oh come on, stop. I bet you did all kinds of heartbreak when you were our age. Which was what like two years ago?" She winks at the older woman.

"See I always said out of all Allison's friend I always loved you the most. And you better believe I did. I gotta tell you some stories one of these days. I'm guessing you're here to see Allison?"

"Yup. Little Argents birthday is today and you know I don't ever want her forgetting." She pulled out a gift from her bag.

"Well great minds think alike, I was just about to go up to her room and give her my present. Come on." She followed Kate upstairs to Allison's room.

"Hey. Someone is here to see you." Kate smiled as Allison groaned playfully when Syrena came up behind Kate with a gift in her hands.

"Happy birthday my beauty!" Allison giggled and hugged her friend accepting the gift. She opened the box and smiled. She picked up the charm bracelets and observed the charms.

"I remember how in love we were with Paris when we were younger. We always dreamed that when we graduated high school we would book a plane ticket and live off in Paris for the rest of our lives." They shared a laugh.

"I remember. We had a whole scrapbook of what our lives were going to be like. I was gonna be a photographer. You were gonna be a singer." She laughs.

"My dream may still come true. Yours though…eeh." Allison nudges her playfully. They both knew photography was something she was never good at. Allison placed the charm bracelet on, admiring the Eiffel Tower charm the most.

"I love it Thank you." She hugs her again and smiles at her aunt.

"I feel totally horrible about my behavior the other night, you know that right?" Syrena tries not to laugh and spoil the moment. Allison had called her that night and explained what had happened. Embarrassing!

"Oh it's totally forgotten." Allison says brushing it off.

"NO. No. Not forgotten by me." Allison doesn't reply. "Come on call me a hard bitch or something." Allison laughs.

"You were just being protective."

"I was being a protective hard bitch." Syrena and Allison laugh. "Who is also giving you your birthday present early so you'll forgive her." She pulls a gift behind her back and Allison takes it and removes the top.

Allison gasps looking at the necklace. Syrena does as well loving the gift. It was beautiful.

"Forgiven?" Kate asked smiling.

"Of course. I love it." she pulls it out.

"It's a family heirloom and you know me I hate all that sentimental crap. But that? Well look at the symbol in the middle of the pendant?" They nod. It looked like a wolf. "You ever wanna learn a little something about your family?" She shrugs. "Look it up?" Syrena keeps playing along as if she doesn't know about the big family secret.

"You're gonna make me work for it?" Kate takes the pendant and places it around her neck.

"Some mysteries are worth the effort." Allison and Syrena hug Kate and then she shoes them off to school.

"Hey Syrena? That's a pretty locket." Kate motions to the Shell locket. Syrena smiles and plays around with it.

"Thanks. My friend gave it to me as a gift." Kate nods.

"And do you know where he got it from?" she asked curiously.

"Didn't ask. But I should, this thing is gorgeous." she smiles. "I'll see you later." She waves and walks with Allison out of the room.

Kate waves and looks out the window as the two teenagers get into their cars and drive off. She had seen that locket before… and if she was right on her assumptions, her parents weren't going to like where that pendant came from.

* * *

Syrena took the empty seat in front of Stiles as she got ready for Chemistry to begin. She hadn't seen Scott or Allison since she got to school and she was starting to worry.

"Where's Scott?" She whispered to Stiles. He pulled out his notes and kept his head down.

"My best bet is somewhere with Allison." He points to the empty seat, she normally sits at.

"Did you hear about what happened to Lydia and Jackson?" He asked as the bell rang.

"No what happened?" She asked concerned.

"They got attacked last night! At Blockbuster! By the Alpha; he killed the video clerk there too. Derek, Scott and your dad were on the roof top seeing the whole thing."

"Well I got home last night and passed out the second I got to my room." She sighed as flashbacks from this morning played in her mind and she palmed her locket. "Why would the Alpha make an appearance and just kill a video clerk? I mean he could've easily killed Lydia and Jackson so why didn't he?" Stiles shrugs.

"I don't know…"

"I do not need to inform you that parent teacher conferences are tonight. Students with below C average are required to attend. I won't name you because of the shame and self-disgust should be more than enough punishment." Mr. Harris started telling the class. She could hear all the students groan that they had to attend tonight conference. She was glad she didn't. "Has anyone seen Scott McCall?" Mr. Harris looks down at Stiles who is running his high lighter through every word on his notes. Subtle. She rolls her eyes.

The doors to him room open and Jackson walks in, silent and pale as a ghost. Everyone turned their gaze to him. Mr. Harris tried to be nice, for once, and let him know that if he needed some time to relax, he could have it.

"Hey Stiles?" he looks up at Syrena. "Highlighting every word in the paragraph is not gonna help you much." He looks down at his notes and groans as parts of his notes got rubbed off because he was passing the highlighter over it too many times.

"Can I borrow your notes?"

* * *

"Anthony, this is happening way too fast. I don't know what's triggering it. We have to do something."

"What happened this morning?"

"She called me in her room screaming. I looked her over and she was completely normal. She said that something happened to her hair, her skin, and her eyes. That's the first three signs Anthony." She pulls her hair up in a ponytail.

"I don't see any other way of doing this other than telling her the truth."

"It's not about her finding out the truth anymore…" Elizabeta sighs. Anthony walks closer to her.

"What do you mean?"

She sighs. "Syrena went to visit Allison this morning. She met up with Kate and after the girls left for school, she immediately called me." She paused. "She saw a necklace that Syrena had on. Apparently a friend gave it to her…" Anthony nodded confused.

"What's the big deal about the-"

"It was a sea shell. And not just any sea shell, it was-"

"A conch shell." he finished for her. Elizabeta sobbed quietly and Anthony pulled her to his chest.

"They found her Anthony."

* * *

As soon as school ended, Syrena parked outside the woods and got out placing her belongings in the trunk of her car and locking it. She pulled out her earphones and placed them on, looking through her playlist for a good song. She smiled finding the right one and listen to the music as she began running into the woods.

When she saw that she was close to Derek's house, she slowed down to a jog and took off her earphones. She stopped trying to catch her breathe. Kneeling for a second to tie her shoes, she jumped up when she heard voices. Looking to her left, she narrowed her eyes trying to figure who those people were. One of them was Kate…and the other two she did not recognize. They seemed to be going to Derek's which is where she was going. Not anymore.

"Kate?" she asked softly. One of the guys pulled out a gun and aimed it at her and she screamed ducking.

"Hey. What the hell do you think you're doing?" She grabbed the gun and hit the guy with it. Glaring at him she handed it back and walked to the young girl.

"Sorry about that sweetie. What are you doing here?" she asked, always curious.

"I run the trail here around this time now, since they did that god awful curfew." She rolls her eyes. "Mom and Dad don't want me around here at night anymore."

"Well I don't blame then. Syrena it gets really dangerous around here. Why don't you go? We're planning a little hunting trip and I don't want you getting hurt. Your parents would kill me." She chuckles.

"Hunting? Hunting what? The mountain lion?" She asked but already knew the answer.

"Yea the mountain lion." One of the guys snickers and Kate glares at him.

"We'll talk later sweetie." Kate smiled and watched as the girl shrugged and waved running away from them. Kate closed her eyes and sighed. Well that was awkward. "Come on let's go get him."

* * *

"No one home." One of the guys with Kate says entering the burnt down house.

"Oh he's here," She smirks "he's just not feeling particularly hospitable."

"Maybe he's out burying a bone in the backyard." He joked.

"Really?" Kate spat, "A dog joke? You're going there and that's the best you got? If you want to provoke him, say something like 'to bad your sister bit it before she had her first litter. Too bad she howled like a bitch when we cut her in half'!" She screamed towards the end. A loud roar shook the house, then a scream emitted from one of the men. Derek threw one of the ground and hoped out from his hiding spot. Derek glared at the woman in front of him and grabbed the top of the doorframe, jumping off and kicking one of the guys in the chest, sending him flying across the room. Kate smirked at the young wolf and pulled out a long black stick and as soon as Derek lunged at her she shocked him with the stick, sending his body convulsing on the ground.

"Wow, this one grew up in all the right places. I don't know whether to kill it, or lick it." The woman's heels clicked on the floor as she walked around him. Derek was writhing in pain as the electric shocks went around his body. Kate laughed as she saw the pain in Derek as he moved around trying to get away from her and get his strength back nut she sent another powerful shock to his body.

"Ah, nine hundred thousand volts. You never were good with electricity, were you? Or fire." She laughed again. "Which is why I'm going to let you in on a little secret. And then maybe we can help each other out. Yes, your sister was severed into pieces and used as bait to try to catch you, unpleasant, and frankly, a little too _Texas Chainsaw Massacre_ for my taste. But here's the part that'll really kick you in the balls. We didn't kill her." He glared up at her. "You think I'm lying?"

"Wouldn't be the first time." He hissed.

"Sweetie, well, why don't you just listen to my heart and tell me if I am. We. Didn't. Kill. Your. Sister." She whispered and smirked as he listened. "Hear that? There's no blips or upticks, just the steady beat of the cold hard truth." Her heels clicked against the floor again.

"You know, we found bite marks on your sisters body, Derek. What do you think did that? A mountain lion?" She spat out in laugher, "why aren't we helping each other out? You mind as well admit at what you been guessing all along, which is, the alpha killed your sister. All you have to do is tell us who he is, and we'll get rid of it for you. Problem solved, everyone goes home happy." He looks up at her silently. "Unless, you don't know who he is either." The woman laughed and Derek closes his eyes. "Wow, guess who just became totally useless." Derek ran as soon as her back was to him and she fired a machine gun at the spot he was just in. He got outside in time and jumped off the porch and into the middle of the woods.

* * *

"What? Stiles? I can't hear you very good. You're breaking up what's going on?" Syrena tried listening to Stiles frantic voice on the other line but it was cutting off badly.

"Syrena I need you come by my house right now. I found something you might want to take a look at. I can't get a hold of Scott and I didn't know who else to call. Please come by and bring your dad if you can." Stiles says hoping she got everything he said before hanging up and throwing his phone in the bed.

Syrena sighed seeing the call had disconnected. "Great." She pocketed the phone and turned back around to run back to her car when she was trampled to the ground by a heavy body and they were sent rolling down a hill. She landed with a heavy thud on top of the body. She winced sitting up, accidentally straddling the person under her. She rubbed the sore spot on her head and opened her eyes, almost screaming when she saw who was under her.

"Derek! Why the hell did you just run into me? And send us down a hill where I might have injured every possible bone in my body." She winced again. Derek breathed heavily and ran a hand over his face.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't looking to where I was-" His mind stopped functioning when he noticed she was still on top of him and her hands were now resting on his abs. Syrena looked down confused as to why he stopped and then started blushing and quickly got up.

"Sorry." she mumbled and sat down cross legged next to him. If he wasn't in severe pain right now, he would've come up with a witty comeback that would have her really blushing. Not that a shirtless Derek Hale didn't make her blush enough.

"Like I was saying I wasn't watching where I was going. I'm sorry." He sat up slowly and cracked his neck.

"Were you running from something? Or someone?" she asked quietly.

"You saw Kate didn't you?" She nodded.

"What did she do to you?" She asked and Derek begins to get angry as Kate's words run through his mind. "Hey?" She grabs his face making him look into her eyes. He instantly felt his body relax. "You don't have to talk about it now. But I'm here if you ever need to let go." She shyly smiles at him and pulls away. "You should rest. Your house doesn't seem to be the best option. Come on, you can stay at my place until you need to go back." Derek nodded and got up, helping her stand and they walked out of the woods and to her car. Her phone began ringing again and she ignored it.

"Aren't you gonna get that?" She shook her head.

"No it's just Stiles frantically calling me like always. Impatient little thing he is. I'm dropping you off at the house and then paying him a little visit." Derek looks over at her she drives and notices her shiny new necklace.

"Nice necklace." she smiles and touches it.

"Thanks! I've been getting a lot of comments about it recently." she giggles.

They got to her house and she walks inside, ready to run upstairs and shower quickly before going over to Stiles.

"Hey sweetie-Derek?" Elizabeta looks at the werewolf, silently asking why he was here.

"Oh right, Mom is it okay if Derek stays here for a few hours. Uh, it's not safe for him at his house right now." She didn't know how to explain it any other way.

"He's welcome to stay but Syrena we have your parent/teacher conference today." Syrena groaned.

"That's right. I forgot…well can he stay anyways? I have to run to Stiles house in a few anyways. He's been crazy dialing me for hours now."

"You can stay Derek." Anthony walks out nodding at the Beta who nods back. Syrena comes back from the kitchen with two big glasses full of water. She chugs them both in seconds.

"Ugh, I'm so thirsty. I'm gonna go shower and then I'm off."

"Oh honey before you go I meant to ask you. Who gave you that necklace?" she points to it and Syrena sighs taking it off and opening it.

"Stiles did. It was a "sorry for lying to you' gift." She snickers. "Here he even put a picture of all three of us in it?" She hands it to her mother and looks it over, smiling at the picture.

"Where did he get it from?" Funny…Kate asked her the same question.

"I don't know? He never said. And I didn't ask." She groaned as her phone rang again and she answered it. "Stiles if you don't wait ten freaking minutes I'm gonna-" Her words were cut off by the slamming of her bedroom door as she went upstairs, leaving the locket with her mother downstairs.

"That locket? Is a problem. For her. For her and you." Derek says to Elizabeta. "You need to get rid of it."

"And tell her what? How can I say that I lost the gift her best friend got her?"

"Would you rather explain that to her or explain how there is two powerful, psychotic witches looking for her since she was a baby?" Derek hissed. Being that the Hale's knew them so well, Derek had picked up on a few things concerning their only daughter. "You know I'm right. Get rid of it."

* * *

"Okay are you ready to explain what you've been trying to explain to me all day?" She finally got to Stiles house and found him in his room pacing. Stiles shut the door to his room, and sat her down on the bed.

"I went by after school to see Lydia."

"Really? You did? She actually let you in?" she asked in disbelief. Stiles stuttered a bit.

"Well, she was kind of out of it…I guess you can say. But that's not the point. I found something on her phone. Look." He grabs her phone from his desk and scrolls through her pictures until he find the right one. He pauses at it not sure if he should show her.

"Stiles you called me over here for a reason. SO far, I'm not seeing a reason." Stiles nods and hands her the phone. Looking at the picture she doesn't know what to do with it. There wasn't much there. Flipping the picture around her eyes widened at what was staring back at her.

"This…doesn't look like any werewolves I've seen recently." Stiles sighs running his hand over his short hair.

"That's what I've been thinking. That thing is like a beast! I mean even with those three together. I don't think they have a chance at defeating this thing. And Scott doesn't even care. He hasn't picked up his phone and I am extremely worried." Syrena saw Stiles about to have a nervous breakdown. It wasn't right of Scott to do this. Yea she gets it he's with his girlfriend but his best friends need him…and he's nowhere to be found.

"Hey." She grabs his hand sending him down on the bed. "Relax." she kneels on the bed next to him and begins massaging his temples.

"Oh wow…you are really good at that." he chuckles nervously as his body begins to relax.

"Feel better?" Stiles nods and grabs her hand as she stops massaging him. A knock on the door makes them turn to it.

Officer Stilinski smiles at the two. "Just wanted to let you guys know I'm off to the conference. Syrena you are welcome to stay as long as you want."

"Thanks Mr. Stilinski." She smiled at him and he waves leaving the room. She looks back down at Stiles. "I should get going. I have somebody over at the house and my parents aren't particularly happy that he's there alone." She gets up from the bed.

"Who? Derek?" He asked sitting up.

"Maybe." She shrugs. He scoffs. "What?" she spats.

"You like him don't you?" She pauses.

"We're friends Stiles. That's all it's ever gonna be." She walks to him and kisses his cheek. "I would return that to Lydia by the way." she nods to the phone. "After you get rid of the picture. As far as she's concerned it was a mountain lion that attacked her and Jackson. Let's keep it that way."

"Yea I was actually thinking of doing that. Goodnight Sy." He smiles at her picking up the small device.

"Hey just out of curiosity. The locket you gave me? Where'd you get it from?" She asked him before she left.

"Oh I went to the marina and got it. Yea some lady was selling them. She was creepy but weirdly nice. She said to give it to someone special. Someone who will keep it close to her heart."

"Huh…" Syrena smiles liking the meaning behind it. "Get some rest detective." she winks at him and skips down the steps and out of the house.

* * *

Syrena was getting ready for bed singing a soft melodic song she had heard somewhere when she heard a knock on her door. Telling the person to come in, she smiled when she saw Derek. "Hey. Leaving?" He nods taking a seat on the edge of her bed.

"Beautiful voice." He smiles but the song…the song was different. Something he had never heard before. "The song? Did you write that yourself or did you hear it somewhere?" He asked curiously.

"I think I heard it somewhere. But I don't remember where…" He doesn't say anything but looks down at his hands. "Something wrong?" She sits closer to him.

"You told me today that I can come to you when I needed someone to talk to." His voice rough and slightly shaky as he starts. She nods at him to continue. "I know that you're friends with Allison and have known the Argents since you were a little girl. But I need you to trust me when I say that the minute they find out that your family is not human, they will hunt you down until you die." She tilts her head.

"But mom and I are human. I thought my dad was the only one that needed to watch his back now we do too?" Derek quickly tries to fix his mistake.

"It doesn't matter. There were people in my family that were not werewolf. They were normal and they still killed them." He looks down sighing. "The aunt…Kate?" she nods. "She's the one you need to look out for the most. She's ruthless and vicious. She doesn't play by the rules. She will kill you in a heartbeat if she finds anything out about you. That's why I want you to stay away from her." Kate was always so nice and sweet. She really liked Kate…now she had to avoid her?

"Wait you want me to or my parents do?"

"I do." he said firmly. They had a new problem added onto the mix and it had something to do with that locket. He would do all he could to protect this girl, like he promised her parents he would. He didn't know why he felt he needed to, he just did.

"Okay…I'll stay away from Kate. But you need to answer me something." he nods. "The locket…what did my mother do with it?" He tries to play it cool, as if he didn't know what she was talking about.

"What do you-"

"I'm not an idiot Derek. I know that you guys know something about that locket. Kate was the first one to say something-"

"What did she say?" he asked quickly.

"She just asked who gave it to me and where they got it from. Same thing my mom asked me. Stiles said he got it from the Marina. Some lady was selling them."

"What did this woman look like?"

"He didn't go into detail but he just said she was creepy but weirdly nice." She repeats.

"And he said there was only one woman?" She furrows her eyebrows.

"Derek what is going on? What's so important about a locket?"

"It's not so much the locket, it's the meaning behind it…" He rubs his face with hands.

"Stiles also mention that the lady told him to give it to someone special. Someone who will hold it close to her heart." Derek looked up at the words she spoke. This was not good. "Is that the meaning?" he nods. "What's so scary about that?" Derek looks over at the doorway to where her parents stood, all three having a silent conversation.

It was too late. One way or another…Syrena was going to find out what she was…

* * *

**Before I say anything else, can I just say that this season of Teen Wolf is beyond crazy! **

**I love this season so far! All I can say is it is giving me a lot of ideas for this story! **

**So Anthony has teamed up with Derek to help out Scott before the full moon and to find the Alpha. The necklace that Stiles gave Syrena seems to be causing a lot of issues...and now there are two crazy witches after Syrena? Wonder why that is...**

**And Syrena is seeing changes in her body. What can she be? I don't really think I'm making it super impossible for you guys to guess what she is but it will said what she is very, very soon. I think two or three more chapters to go and it will be revealed what she is!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and like i said, If I get a decent amount of reviews, I just may update again tonight and tomorrow! **

**Until next time! Don't forget to hit that review button!**

**Whitttyyy76**


	8. Chapter 8 Heart Monitor

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or anything you recognize. **

**Thank you for the reviews last chapter! Answers will be revealed very soon. **

**More reviews will make me very happy! Please leave a review after you read. i don't care if you tell me my story sucks...**

**I accept any comments. They dont hurt me at all! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8 Heart Monitor

Scott walked through a parking garage with a bag of groceries. He looked around for his car on the third level and sighed in frustration as he realizes his car is not on this level. Going back up the stairs he goes to the fourth level. He pulls out his keys, pressing the alarm and he hears his car.

He drops his bags on the ground and a bottle rolls away under a car. "Oh, crap." He ran after it. When he kneels down to get it, the bottles rolls back to him. This time it was broken; there were claw marks around it. He looks up terrified as he hears a growl and two ruby red eyes staring back at him.

Scott quickly ran down the levels of the parking garage with the Alpha behind him. He hid behind one of the cars, hoping the Alpha wouldn't hear him or his erratic heartbeat. He looked around and then got an idea. He ran from his hiding spot and jumped on a line of cars, setting the alarms off on them all to help distract the Alpha. He dove behind another car, thinking he was safe. That was until his phone rang.

"No. No, stop" Scott said trying to get it out of his pocket. He looked down at his phone and saw that Allison was calling him. Before he could press the ignore button, someone grabbed the back of his shirt and slammed him onto the trunk of a car.

"You're dead" Anthony glowing red eyes glared down at Scott. He jumped off the car letting go of Scott. Scott quickly got up and followed Anthony who was met by Derek.

"What - what the hell was that?" Scott demanded.

"Said we were going to teach you. I didn't say when" Derek said calmly walking away from Scott.

"You scared the crap out of me" Scott exclaimed.

"Not yet" Derek replied darkly.

"Okay, but I was fast, right?" Scott asked him.

"Not fast enough" Anthony shook his head

"But - but the car alarm thing, that was smart, right?" Scott asked impressed with himself.

"Till your phone rang" Derek said.

"Yeah, but that was - I mean - Would you two just stop?" Scott exclaimed out of breath. "Please? What happened the other night, Stiles' dad getting hurt, that was my fault. I should have been there to do something. I need you to teach me how to control this."

"Look, we are what we are because of birth. You were bitten. Teaching someone who was bitten takes time. I don't even know if I can teach you" Derek told him.

"I know I can teach you." Anthony smiled as Derek glared at him.

"What do I have to do?" Scott sighed.

"You have to get rid of distractions. You see this? This is why I caught you" Anthony said holding up Scott's phone and showing a missed call from Allison.

"You want us to teach you? Get rid of her."

"What, just because of her family? You're telling me you don't have any distraction right now?" Scott shot back at Derek. Derek glared at the young wolf.

"Wait - wait - whoa - whoa!" Scott exclaimed as Derek threw his phone against the wall. Scott looked at him angrily.

"You getting angry?" Derek asked. "That's your first lesson. You want to learn how to control this, how to shift, you do it through anger, by tapping into a primal animal rage, and you can't do that with her around."

"I can get angry" Scott looked at them angrily once more.

"Not angry enough. This is the only way that we can teach you. Scott I told you. You need to take this seriously. Now, can you stay away from her? At least until after the full moon?" Anthony looked at him.

"If that's what it takes" Scott nodded.

"Do you want to live? Do you want to protect your friends?" Derek asked him. "Yes or no?"

"Yes. If you can teach me, I can stay away from her" Scott told him.

* * *

"She's getting stronger. I can feel it." The beautiful red head smirked as she looked down at the pool of water. "A few more days and she'll be ready to come to us."

"Her dear mother can't save her now. Such a shame really…she made it her life's mission to make sure Syrena never became what she was. And she has failed miserably. No matter what she does, Syrena can never deny the call of her heart."

"Once we have her…this." She motions around her. "Will be ours. And we will rise as the most feared creature to have ever walked the earth."

"Her immortality is all we need. We are just days away from having it. As soon as the full moon rises, Syrena will have no choice; she will turn into what she is." The Black haired witch chuckled darkly as she looked down at the pool of water. An image quickly spiraled in. Syrena was sleeping peacefully in her warm bed, the beautiful locket on her bedside table glowing as it moved closer to the young girl.

Soon…

* * *

Scott ran into his room. He had just had an encounter with the Alpha when leaving Allison's. He had no clue if he had been followed so as soon as he got into his room, shut his open window and locked it and pulled down the blinds. He looked through them to see if anything had followed him home. HE flicked up the lights and jumped when he saw Derek sitting in a chair in the corner of his room.

"You seriously need to stop doing that" Scott huffed.

"So what happened? Did he talk to you?" Derek asked.

"Yeah. We had a nice conversation about the weather" Scott said sarcastically. "No, he didn't talk."

"Did you get anything off of him? An impression" Derek asked standing up.

"What do you mean?" Scott frowned.

Derek sighed and shook his head, "Remember your other senses are heightened. Communication doesn't have to be spoken. What kind of feeling did you get from him?"

"Anger" Scott said.

"Focused on you?" Derek asked.

"No, not - not me. But it was definitely anger. I could feel it. Especially when he drew the spiral" Scott explained.

Derek's face fell. "Wait, the what? What'd you just say?"

"He drew this spiral on the window of my car, in the condensation, you know?" Scott replied. He noticed Derek's look of concern.

"What? You have this look like you know what it means" Scott asked.

"No, it's - it's nothing" Derek said, walking towards the door.

"Wait - wait - wait - wait a second" Scott said stopping him. "You can't do that. You can't ask me to trust you and then just keep things to yourselves."

"Doesn't mean anything" Derek said simply.

"You buried your sister under a spiral. What does it mean?" Scott asked again.

"You don't want to know" Derek said before leaving.

* * *

Syrena walked into the crowded hallway of Beacon Hills, ready to get the day over it and go home and relaxed. She didn't get a wink of sleep last night. Waking up every hour as strange images of people drowning came to her mind. They just fell in, almost as if they were made to…it scared her even more when three of those people were Scott, Stiles, and Derek. They just landed in the water and didn't move. That is until they started choking uncontrollably until they stopped and froze. Dead. They were dead.

"Hey Syrena." She sighs, rolling her eyes and ignoring the person that called her name. She may have been freaked out that Scott was drowning in her dream…but she still hated him for what he did to Stiles yesterday. He had let both of them down, not to mention, he let Stiles' father get hurt…and he thinks a sorry is going to make things okay? No "Syrena can you just wait…okay I know I screwed up big time and Stiles and you should be mad at me but I'm sorry." she stopped at how sorry he really sounded…but she didn't want to give in easily.

"If you really want me to accept your apology, you make sure you never ignore Stiles or me when we are trying to help you out. Do you know how worried to death he was of you yesterday? Seeing that image of the Alpha he thought the worst. Don't ever do that again Scott. Or I will personally kick your ass and Allisons." Not letting him answer, she walked away. Scott sighed and walked into his class. Not looking forward to being ignored by Stiles as well.

Syrena was in the lunchroom, sitting with Allison and Lydia. Allison was going on about this ancestor or whatever Kate told her about. Lydia was lightweight paying attention but Syrena was too busy doodling on her notebook. She had her chin resting on her hand as she doodled.

"It looks like a big wolf…see you in English." Lydia smiled and bumped Syrena on the shoulder as she left, breaking her concentration.

"Have you been paying attention to anything I've been telling you and Lydia?" Allison asked curiously.

"Of course I have." She nods and goes back to her drawing.

"Okay. Repeat one thing I've said." Syrena glares at her.

"Well it has something to do with your ancestor…" She shrugs innocently.

"Syrena…"

"I'm sorry I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night. My mind is a little, not here, today."

"It looks like it's here enough for you to doodle all over your notebook." Allison looks down at the yellow notebook in front of her friend.

"What?" she looks down confused and almost gasps. She wrote all over her notebook. "Stiamo arrivando per voi" was written over and over again. (We are coming for you) A/N: I'm not fluent in Italian so if that is not right, I apologize!

"Why do you look so surprised? You've been doodling the whole time you've been sitting here?"

"Uh...Im just surprised my italian has improved so much." She giggled nervously.

Allison looks over confused. "But you're fluent in Italian..." Syrena picks up her books.

"Anyways, I promised Jackson I would practice with him before the meet after school. I'll catch up with you later." She smiles at the Argent and picks up her things. "By the way, Scott's right over there." She points to the lacrosse player. Scott's eye widen and she winks at him as she walks out of the lunchroom.

* * *

"Jackson?" Syrena was already in her swimsuit and has been waiting on the captain for about 10 minutes already. He texted her telling her he was there but she didn't find him anywhere. Shrugging, she decided to get started without him. She jumped in the pool and began her laps. As she was just about to finish her last lap, a figure waiting for her on the other side, scared her and she ended up hitting the top of her head on the side of the pool.

"Oh my god!" No matter how weak Jackson was feeling at the moment, he kneeled down to help Syrena out of the pool before she could drown. She began to cough as she swallowed some water. Leaning against Jackson for a few moments, she sighed as she got her breathing back and sat down on the cold floor next to her friend.

"Are you alright? I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." He said as he checked on her head. Thankfully, it wasn't bleeding. She would probably just have a nasty bruise.

"No it's okay. I'm fine honestly." She smiled softly and took a look at him.

"Are you okay?" He didn't look so good. Jackson looked down and smiled at her. "You don't look so good."

"Yea I'm good. Honestly." He looks back at her. "I just wanted to talk to you. That's kind of why I asked if we could practice here." Syrena didn't believe that he was fine but nodded for him to continue. "I've actually been trying to find a way to say I'm sorry." She narrows her eyes confused.

"Sorry for what?"

"Just the way I've been acting with Scott. He's your best friend." He shrugs. "I didn't realize that me hurting him could potentially be hurting you. And I would never want that."

"Well…I appreciate you apologizing but shouldn't you be saying this to Scott? He's the one you were trying to hurt on the field." Jackson smiled faded and he cleared his throat.

"Do you know what it's like to be the best player on the team? To be the star? To have every single person on the stands chanting your name…and then some kid just comes along and everyone starts looking at him instead of you. Do you know what that feels like?" She shook her head.

"No I don't." She whispered.

"Well it feels like something has been stolen from you and you'd do anything in the world to get it back." He replied.

"Jackson first of all, there is no I in Team." She nudges him playfully.

"No but there is a me." He chuckles and she rolls her eyes.

"Second of all. Just because Scott got…incredibly good at lacrosse doesn't make you any less better. You are a great lacrosse just like you are a great swimmer. If you weren't, they wouldn't have picked you as captain. You need to stop this competition that you have with Scott and apologize to him. Scott is not a bad guy. Just like you're not. It would be nice to go out with two of my friend and not have to play referee." She giggles. Jackson shakes his head as they hear the warning bell go off. "Just think about it." She smiles at him and kisses his cheek before getting up and running to the locker room to get dressed.

* * *

"So Derek and my father want you to tap in to your animal rage and that's how they will help you with your control?" Stiles and Scott have been filling her in on what she has missed. "And now you're trying to figure out a way to come back from that rage so that you don't end up killing anyone. Preferably me or Stiles." They nod. "And that one thing is Allison? She brings you back?"

"No, it's not always true because every time I'm kissing her or touching her-"

"No, that's not the same." Stiles said jumping in. "When you're doing that you're just another hormonal teenager thinking about sex." Scott began smiling to himself. "You're thinking about sex right now aren't you?"

"Yeah." Scott said embarrassed.

"Boys." Syrena rolls her eyes.

"That's fine." Stiles said. "In the classroom when she was holding your hand that was different. I don't think she makes you weak, I think she gives you control."

"Like an anchor." She adds.

"Because I love her." Syrena and Stilles look at Scott who looked just as shocked that he admitted it. "I love her." He said again. "I think I'm totally in love with her."

"That's beautiful." Stiles said mocking him. "Now before you go off and write a sonnet can we please try to figure this out because you obviously can't be around her all the time?"

"Right, sorry. So what do we do?" Stiles sighs and begins to mutter under his breath. Syrena gets a text and looks down at her phone. It was from Derek. Quickly replying, she places the phone back in her purse before getting an idea.

"You two just got an idea didn't you?" Scott asked Stiles.

"Yea I did." Stiles and Syrena answer at the same time as they high five.

"Is this idea gonna get me in trouble?"

Syrena nods. "Maybe."

"Is this idea gonna cause me physical pain?"

"Yea definitely. Come on." Stiles takes Scott by the arm and drags him to the back of the school. After Stiles and Syrena put their devious plan together, she told them how she needed to meet up with someone afterschool.

"Who?" She hesitates.

"Derek…" she says quietly. Stiles freaks.

"Why the hell are you gonna go meet up with Derek? See you two are dating. You like him I knew it!" He exclaims and then makes a gagging noise. "You could do way better than Derek Hale. FYI." Syrena shoves him.

"Shut up. And he wants to go see his uncle today to see if he can somehow get some answers from him and he wants me to go with him…" They don't answer. "Come on guys, I'm pretty much the only friend he has." She shrugs. "I want to be there for him." She pulls her best puppy dog eyes at them and they groan.

"Oh fine. Go! But make sure you have your phone on just in case we need you." Stiles tells her.

"Oh yea I'm the one who needs to keep their phone on." She jokes winking at Scott before waving at them. "Don't get hurt too much!" She yells back at them and makes her way to the front of the school where Derek's shiny black Camaro was waiting for her. He was leaning against the car with a pair of sunglasses on hiding his emerald green eyes. "Were you waiting long? Sorry I had to help Stiles and Scott with something before I left." She smiles at him as he opens the passenger side door for her to climb in.

"Don't worry about it." He smiles back and closes the door, running to the driver side. "And thank you for coming with me. Being around you just calms my anxiety down a little I guess." He chuckles and she could have sworn he looked nervous. As he drove away from the school she grabbed his free in hers. He looked over at her surprised.

"You have nothing to be nervous about. If your uncle can't give you or my dad the answers that you want, then we will find them somewhere else. But we will find them Derek. You will find out who the Alpha is and you will kill him for what he did to your sister." Derek looks over at Syrena and picks up their interlocked hands, kissing the top of hers before setting it down between them. Was Derek Hale letting his guard down? They didn't talk for the rest of the ride.

Syrena and Derek walked into the hospital on their way to see Peter. They passed by the nurses desk and found no one there. He stopped at the door before entering. Syrena once again grabbed his hand. "You can do this Derek." He gave her hand a squeeze and walked inside with her. Syrena took a seat on the bed and Derek joined her, pulling Peter's wheelchair closer to them.

"I need your help. If you can hear me, I need you to give me a sign. Blink. Raise a finger. Anything. Just - Just something to point me in the right direction, okay?" Derek began. "Someone killed Laura. Your niece. Laura? Whoever he is, he's an Alpha now. But he's one without a pack. Which means he's not as strong. I can take him." He nods confidently. "But I have to find him first. Look, if you know something, just give me a sign. Is it one of us? Someone else make it out of the fire? Just give me anything. Blink. Raise a finger. Anything" Derek begged. "Say something!" he yelled grabbing his uncle.

"Let him go" a nurse yelled walking into the room. "You think after six years of this, yelling at him is going to get a response?"

"Got a better method?" Derek huffed.

"Patience. He'll respond if you give him the time" the nurse told him.

"I don't have any more time" Derek said before grabbing Syrena and walking out.

* * *

"Derek can you slow down please!" Syrena hissed at him as he practically dragged her out of the hospital. "I told you we would find a way to find the Alpha."

"How!" he looks over at her letting her go. "There's nothing else Syrena. I'm running out of ideas. Scott can't help. Your father can't sense him. What happens the next time he takes another life? Who do you think it's gonna be next?" She didn't want to think about the next person that could be the victim to an Alpha killing and she didn't want to lose her hope but Derek was right.

"I never give up hope…I know that there is another way to find out how he is. And we are going to find it. But you need to stop being so negative. I'm trying to help you Derek. Just let yourself trust me. Please." She placed a hand on his shoulder and he sighed.

"Aright. Okay. Will do it your way." He nods. "No more negativity." She smiles.

"Great." she winds her arm with his. "I believe you owe me some ice cream." He raises his brows at her.

"Oh I do?" She nods innocently and he chuckles. Walking to his car Syrena notices a piece of paper hanging off the windshield. Grabbing it, she opens it but doesn't understand the meaning of it. Derek looks at it over her shoulder and she feels him tense behind her. "What's this?" He takes it from her hands and opens the door for her.

"Our next option."

* * *

"Derek why are we here?" She whispers to him as they walk inside the animal clinic.

"Scott, you're late again. I hope this isn't getting to be a habit" She heard Dr. Deaton say before looking up. "Syrena? I wasn't expecting you. Can I help you?"

"Hope so. Want to know about the animal you found with the spiral on its side?" Derek replied.

"Excuse me? What animal?" Dr. Deaton frowned crossing his arms.

"Three months ago. The deer. You remember this?" Derek showed him the piece of paper that they found on his windshield. It was a picture of a dead deer with a spiral on it.

"Oh, yes. It's just a deer. And I didn't find it. They called me because they wanted to know if I'd ever seen anything like it" Deaton replied.

"What'd you tell them?" Derek asked.

"I told them no" Deaton said simply. Derek grew angrier.

Syrena noticed the change in Derek and decided to step in. "Derek lets go. You don't want to do anything stupid." She grabbed his arm and tried to pull him away but he moved out of her grasp and walked closer to Deaton.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Deaton frowned.

"The sound of your heartbeat rising" Derek sneered.

"Excuse me?" Deaton asked.

"Derek." Syrena warned.

"It's the sound of you lying" Derek glared and grabbed Deaton.

* * *

Deaton woke up a few moments later, tied to a chair. He struggled to get out but Derek had tied the knot too tight.

"Oh, God" he spoke.

"Derek this is not right! Think about what you're doing!" Syrena hissed.

"Are you protecting someone?" Derek asked.

"All right. The key to the drug locker is in my pocket" Deaton said shakily.

"I don't want drugs. I want to know why you're lying" Derek sneered grabbing the chair and picking it up.

"I don't know what you're talking about. What are you doing to me? What do you want? Syrena stop him please." Deaton said quickly.

"Just tell him what you know." Syrena stood in the side, grabbing her hair and gently pulling it as her nerves took over. She didn't know what to do.

"I want to know who you are or who you're protecting" Derek yelled.

"What are you doing?" Scott yelled appearing in the room.

"Scott, get out of here!" Deaton yelled at him. Derek put Deaton down and punched him, knocking him unconscious.

"Stop! Stop!" Scott demanded.

"Look, when he's conscious, he can keep himself from healing, but unconscious, he can't" Derek yelled.

"Are you out of your mind?" Scott exclaimed.

"What are you talking about Derek?" Syrena asks him quietly.

"You want to know what the spiral means, Scott? It's our sign for a vendetta, for revenge. It means he won't stop killing until he's satisfied" Derek yelled.

"You think he's the Alpha?" Scott and Syrena asked at the same time.

"We're about to find out" Derek said about to grab Deaton. Scott grabbed his arm before he could. He looked up to see Scott had shifted. He growled at Derek and he backed off. Syrena moved closer behind Derek as Scott looked down at his hands and they watched as he changed back.

"Hit him again, and then you'll see me get angry" Scott growled.

* * *

Scott tended to Deaton's wounds with Syrena's help. She cleaned up the blood on his cheek and placed a butterfly band aid on it gently. She gave Scott an apologetic look and he sighed.

"Do you have a plan?" Derek asked walking over to Scott

"Just give me an hour" Scott replied.

"Then what?" Derek asked.

"Meet me at the school. In the parking lot" Scott told him.

"Should we get my father involved? He should really know if Deaton really is the Alpha or not." Syrena asked both guys.

They shook their heads. "No, not yet. Not until we know for sure." Scott told her.

* * *

"This is a terrible idea" Stiles said as he and Scott got out of his Jeep. Both of them walked towards the parking lot of the high school waiting for Derek and Syrena to pull up.

"Yeah, I know" Scott replied.

"But we're still going to do it?" Stiles asked.

"Can you think of something better?" Scott asked.

"Well, personally I'm a fan of ignoring a problem until eventually it just goes away" Stiles replied.

"Just make sure we can get inside" Scott said as Derek drove up. "He's here."

"Derek what are you going to do if Deaton isn't the Alpha?" Syrena asked Derek as he parked the car in front of Stiels and Scott. He sighs.

"I'll figure that out when I get there." They both got out of the car.

Where's my boss?"

"He's in the back" Derek replied.

"Oh, well, he looks comfortable" Stiles commented sarcastically seeing Deaton unconscious in the back seat with duct tape over his mouth.

Syrena puts her hands up innocently. "I had nothing to do with it. And just so you know, I skipped my swim meet today to help you guys out so whatever you find out better be worth it."

The boys glared at her and she rolled her eyes. Stiles and Scott then walk away towards the school.

"Wait. Hey. What are you doing?" Derek asked.

"You said I was linked with the Alpha. I'm going to see if you're right" Scott said continuing to walk towards the school with Stiles behind him.

* * *

Derek stood, leaning against Stiles Jeep and Syrena stood in front of him hugging her cardigan close to her body. They were waiting to see what Scott had planned.

"Derek I've known Deaton for a long time…I don't think he's the Alpha." Syrena looked up at Derek hoping that he could just let this theory go. She knew deep inside that the guy sitting in his backseat was not the bad guy.

"Then who do you think it is? Cuz I'm running out of options Syrena." He huffs. Syrena shrugs not knowing what to say.

Before she could answer, an awful sound was heard over the intercom system. Was that a cat being choked to death. Derek's head lifted at the sound and then closed his eyes, sighing.

"You got to be kidding"

"Oh God" Syrena cringed. "Is that Scott?" Derek shakes his head.

"He's out of his mind." She smiles at him and wraps her arms around herself as a gust of winds hits them. "You're cold?" He asked noticing.

"No it's cool. I think I left my coat in your car anyways." She turned to walk to the car when a loud howl or growl was heard. She looked up at the school as Derek got off the car and looked around for any sign of the Alpha.

"Was that a bad idea?" Syrena asks.

* * *

"I'm going to kill both of you" Derek sneered at Stiles and Scott as they walked back towards the two. "What the hell was that? What are you trying to do, attract the entire state to the school?"

"Sorry. I didn't know it would be that loud" Scott smiled proud of himself.

"Yeah, it was loud. And it was awesome" Stiles exclaimed grinning like an idiot.

"Shut up" Derek huffed.

"Don't be such a sour wolf" Stiles shot back.

"No Stiles I don't think he's kidding." Syrena saw the tense look on Derek's face.

"What'd you do with him?" Scott said looking for Deaton.

"What?" Derek turned and saw that the car door was open and Deaton was gone.

"I didn't do anything" he said looking back at Scott. Syrena tilted her head completely confused. Suddenly, there was a growl behind all four of them. Syrena didn't get a chance to scream as a clawed hand grabbed her by the neck and threw her away from the three men, knocking her head against the side of the building. Stiles and Scott screamed as they witnessed their best friend get thrown a few feet away from them and claws appear out of Derek's chest. Blood spilled out of his mouth as the Alpha lifted him off the ground and threw him in the same spot he had thrown Syrena. Both appeared to be dead. Stiles and Scott didn't have a choice and they ran towards the school, locking themselves in, in hopes that the Alpha didn't get them. Derek was dead. Their best friend was probably dead. And they were next.

* * *

**Woohoo! Another chapter a few days early! I am so happy with the way this story has been going! I cannot wait until we get more into the seasons! **

**Pretty soon you will know what Syrena really is! I can't wait to get more in depth with her character!**

**Dyrena's scenes always make me so happy! I love them! I wish it was real! **

**Well another chapter will be up on friday! Enjoy!**

**DOnt forget to review!**

**Whitttyyy76**


	9. Chapter 9 Deep Secrets

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or anything you recognize!**

**HAPPY TEEN WOLF MONDAY! TODAY'S EPISODE LOOKS CREEPY AND CRAZY AND MORE WORDS THAT I CAN'T THINK OF RIGHT NOW! GAHH. ITS TOO MUCH! AND I AM DYING TO FIND OUT WHO WILL DIE THIS SEASON. I'M CROSSING MY FINGERS THAT IT'S NOT DEREK OR ANYONE ELSE I FANGIRL OVER...WHICH IS PRETTY MUCH THE WHOLE MAIN CAST BUT WHATEVER!**

**So before you read this, just so everyone is on the same page and not confused. I decided to skip the Night School episode because let's face it we all know what happens inside the school with the Alpha and Scott and the gang. I wanted to change it up and I wanted to explore Derek and Syrena's friendship some more so for those of you that love some Dyrena moments, this chapter is for you!**

**i loved writing this chapter and I hope everyone enjoys it!**

**Please leave a review after you're done reading! An update may be in the works before Friday!**

* * *

Chapter 9 Deep Secrets

Derek pretended to stay dead. Just until he knew the Alpha was far away that he couldn't hear him…Opening his eyes he took notice of the brick wall of the school behind him. Blood was smeared on some of the brick but he knew it wasn't his. A soft groan next to him had him turning his head. Syrena was lying next to him, her hair fell on her face, shielding her beauty from him. His heart quickened and his breath was caught thinking she was dad until he heard her steady heartbeat. He looked around for any sign of the Alpha and then moved to Syrena's side. "Syrena?" he whispered shaking her a little. Her forehead creased and she groaned softly again but didn't open her eyes. He heard a growl from a distance and knew that he had to find somewhere to hide until the Alpha left.

Carefully picking up the teen, he had her in his arms bridal style and sprinted out of the lot. He didn't know what it was. Maybe Adrenaline kicked in but nothing was going to stop him from getting Syrena out of harm's way.

* * *

Kicking open the front door to his house, he ran up the stairs two at a time and took her into what was once his bedroom. The roof was completely gone so the cold night air surrounded them as he laid her on his bed. She was still unconscious but her breathing let him know that she was going to be okay. Brushing a few strands of hair away from her face, he sat down on the edge of his bed, looking down at her. He couldn't help the guilty feeling he had inside. She was hurt because of him. If she had never met him that day in the woods…if she had never found out about Scott, about him, about her father…she wouldn't be here right now. She would be in her room, doing homework, listening to music, or singing her favorite songs. He wouldn't deny that many nights he would be crouched outside her window, observing this beauty and how she viewed the world. He was curious beyond belief. Ever since she stepped foot into his house that night. She just didn't leave his mind. He sensed that there was something different about her. Something not human. He just never thought it was this. This beautiful creature could be just an innocent monster Beacon Hills has ever had…or the worst.

He just hoped that she will choose the best side. Once she takes in what she really is…there might not be any stopping this creature from creating havoc in this town. Derek has seen it before. He didn't want to see it another time.

Placing an old blanket on her cold body, he stepped out of the room to make a phone call. Thankfully he still had his phone in his pocket when the Alpha knocked him out. Pulling it out, he scrolled down the names until he found who he was looking for. He waited until the person on the other line answered.

"Is everything alright? I felt something-"

"Alpha made an appearance tonight. We were at the school. Scott tried calling for him and I guess he listened. He threw Syrena and I out of the way. Scott and Stiles probably think we're dead."

"Syrena? Is she alright?" The other person on the line asked worried.

"She's resting right now. She took a pretty big blow to the head. We couldn't get into your house, so I have her in mine for now. Don't worry she's fine with me. But Anthony I think I found out who the Alpha is…It's Deacon." Anthony sat back in his chair.

"No it can't be. I've known Deacon for years. That has to be a mistake."

"It's not. I had him in my backseat to prove to Scott that his boss might be the Alpha. He disappears and the Alpha shows up two seconds later. That's not a coincidence to you?" Anthony sighs.

"We will be there in a few hours. I'll help you figure this out. Until then stay at the house. And watched out for my daughter. Or you'll die next." He warned before hanging up. Derek shook his head and pocketed his phone walking back into his bedroom. Syrena had just woken up.

"Good you're awake." He gives a small smile as he sits down next to Syrena. She sat up against the headboard and sighs running her hands through her hair, groaning as she hit a soft spot.

"What happened?" She rubs the sore spot on her head.

"We were attacked by the Alpha. You were hit pretty hard in the head." He sighs. "And I was impaled by his claws and then thrown against the side of the building." He chuckles darkly. "Fun night." Syrena's eyes widened.

"Oh my god. Scott and Stiles?" He pushes her back down on the bed as she tries to get up. "We have to help them!"

"Syrena there is nothing we can do. They are stuck in the school. We can't get to them without the Alpha getting to us first."

"I don't care Derek. They're my friends." She gets up once again but he stops her.

"I made a promise to your father that I was going to keep you safe. Letting you go back to the school, injured and angry is not safe. You need to rest." He gently sits her back down on the bed. Syrena sighs and looks around.

"So the Alpha…is it really Deacon?"

"Looks like it…I can't explain how he would just disappear and the Alpha shows up seconds later." He shrugs. Syrena closes her eyes.

"Why are we in your house?" She asks curiously.

"It was the only place I could think of that I felt safe enough to take you." He shrugs. "I tried your house but your parents are out of town and you must have dropped your keys or left them in my car. This was the only place I could take you." He looks down at his hands. She pulls her knees up to her chest and rests her arms on them.

"Well I guess I should thank you. For saving me." She smiles at him as she replies shakily. He looks up noticing her shivering. The cardigan she had did nothing to stop the cold air. Thinking quickly he removes his leather jacket and places it around her petite frame. Violet eyes grew wide as Derek moves closer to her and places the warm jacket around her. "No it's fine. I don't want you to get cold." She tries to remove but he stops her.

"It's okay, I'm fine. You on the other hand look like you could turn into a Popsicle at any moment." he jokes and is satisfied when he hears her giggle. Sighing, she cuddles further into the warmth of his jacket and smiles when she could smell his scent of woods and cologne on it. The scent was comforting and she was beginning to feel warmer thanks to him.

"Thank you." she whispers. "For everything you've been doing. I know that helping Scott is probably the last thing you want to do. And also having to deal with all these teenagers." she giggles. Derek shakes his head.

"I'm really not a bad guy you know?" she nods.

"I know…I understand that what you went through has made you put up a wall. You gotta keep your guard up. Make sure anyone else you care about never gets hurts again. That's why you keep your distance right? You don't want to get close to anyone because you don't want to lose them again?" She waits for an answer but his silence is all she needs. She grabs his hand and he looks up at her. "I'm not going anywhere Derek. I'm your friend and I don't abandon my friends." she smiles as she rubs her thumbs on the top of his hand. The motion soothing him.

"There are things you don't know about me Syrena." He whispers looking away from her.

"So tell me." he chuckles. "Come on we're friends. We should get to know each other more…" she suggested. Derek didn't know if this was such a good idea…

* * *

"What do you want to know?" Derek and Syrena had moved from the cold upstairs bedroom to downstairs in the living room. It wasn't any much better but it shielded Syrena a little better from the cold.

"Everything." She laughs. They were both sitting on the floor, leaning against random pieces of furniture. Derek had kept some food in the house, hidden somewhere in what used to be the kitchen and he pulled out some snacks and a couple of water bottles for them to pass the time. "You can start with your family, if you want. We don't have to talk about them if you don't want to. Tell me about how you were in school? Girlfriends? Fights? What your first full moon was like? I want to know the real Derek Hale. Not the one I keep hearing about from Scott and Stiles." She picks up a pretzel and begins munching on it.

Derek sighs and leans his head back. "My mother Talia, was a lot like Elizabeta." he smiles. "She was caring, loving, nurturing. Everything you wanted in a mother. She had this song that she would sing to my sisters and I before we went to bed. She never missed a night to sing us that song. My father, I don't remember much of. He died when I was just a little boy so."

"I faintly remember her. She would always bring Cora over for a play date and then she and mom would stay in the living room and gossip." Syrena laughed. "She was really nice."

"You remember Cora at all?" His eyes held sadness at the thought of his little sister. She was far too young to go the way she did.

"Of course I remember her. She was one of my first friends…She was such a sweet girl. I always wondered what she would be like today if that fire never happened." They stayed silent. "You know, thinking about it, I wonder why we never met until that night. I seriously don't remember ever meeting you in the past." Derek chuckles taking a sip of his water.

"Uh, yea I had a lot going on back in those days. Being a teenager was never an easy thing." Syrena giggles.

"I hear that. Sometimes I just want to scream at everyone in that school. It's not easy but we all have to do it." She opens up her water. It was silent for a few moments. "So tell me about Kate." Derek looks up confused.

"What about her?" She giggles.

"Don't think I didn't see that look you had on your face when you told me that I shouldn't trust Kate and to stay away from her." She gives him a look. "There was something there wasn't there? You loved her and she betrayed you? Is that why it's so hard for you to get close to people?" Derek glances around the empty house.

"That's part of it." He sighs. "I met Kate when I was 16. She was older, already in her 20's. I thought I got so lucky that an older woman was interested in me." He chuckles darkly. "But she played me. She only used me to get to my family. She made me fall in love with her, made me trust her, tell her things I didn't dare tell anyone else and then she set my house on fire, killing everyone in it. She was the last person I got close to. Everyone I do get close to either ends up leaving me or dead." He shook his head. "The Argents aren't the nice, normal people they say they are. I'm trying to protect Scott, Syrena. Once Allison finds out the truth about Scott and she will, she will turn against him, against all of us. She will kill him. That's what they do." He looked into her sad eyes.

She didn't want to believe that. If they find out about Scott, it'll only be a matter of time before they find out about her father too. They already know about Derek and they've tried killing him countless of times…she wouldn't know what to do if they decide to harm her family as well.

"I've tried not to think about that. I would do anything to save the people I care about and love. Even kill if I have to." She told him in a serious tone that surprised Derek. "My father is not a bad man. I've never seen him get angry, never seen him harm a soul. And just because he's different they think it's okay to kill him off? How do they live with themselves…it's sad really." she shakes her head. "I'm sorry about what Kate did. I completely understand you now. I would be the same way if someone betrayed my trust like that." Derek looks away from her violet eyes.

"I don't want you to feel sorry for me." His tone hard and cold. "I don't need anyone's pity or sympathy. I just don't need people judging me for things they don't know."

"I'm not trying to pity you Derek. I think you are so strong for what you've gone through." She gives him a shy smile. "You're not like anyone I've ever met before." He could faintly see a blush rise on her cheeks. "I don't judge either so you don't have to worry about that." He smiles at her and she was glad because she loved his smile.

"Alright enough talk about me…tell me about you?" Her eyes grow just a little and she looks around not knowing what to say.

"I don't know what to say that you don't already know." She shrugs.

"Just tell me something. Anything." He whispers and waits.

"The first time I ever performed in front of an audience I hurled onto the entire front row of the audience." Derek and she shared a laugh as she continued to tell the story.

"You are not serious. You?" He asked not believing her.

"I'm serious. I was so nervous and don't blame me, I was four." She giggled. "I'll never forget that day, my parents entered me in this talent show that the whole town was going to be a part of and I was going to sing. I've only ever sung for my parents or a small group of people but never the whole town. I couldn't even remember the words I was stuttering and sweating. My whole face probably looked like a tomato and when I opened my mouth to sing…that came out." Derek shakes his head and chuckles. "You can probably guess I didn't win that year. But I was the highlight of that night."

"I still don't believe you did that." He looks up at her.

"No well actually that wasn't true. I passed out before I could get on stage. I just wanted to see you smile some more." She giggled at the look he gave her. "What? It's nice to see you happy and smiling and laughing. Not brooding and mean and emotionless." She shrugs. "Figured a funny story would work. And it did." She winks at him.

"Well we can add liar to the list of things I didn't know about you?" He jokes and she kicks his foot playfully.

"I'm not a liar. I'm a storyteller. Big difference." Another moment of silence passed between them before she broke it again. "Derek? If I tell you something, do you promise not to laugh?" She asked quietly. Derek looks up at her.

"Is what you're about to tell me one of your stories or is it real this time?" His smile quickly falls when he sees that she is not playing around anymore. "I promise I won't laugh. What's going on?"

"I've been having these dreams lately. About these two women…their faces, I can't recognize. They almost don't look human at all. They smile at me and to anyone else it might seem like a genuine smile but to me? It's scary and frightening. I find myself drawn to them though. There's someone singing in the background. It's this beautiful song that's almost haunting in a way. There's fog everywhere and when I look a little closer, I'm standing in the ocean. The women disappear but I can still hear their voices. There calling me…telling me it's okay to come into the water. I've never been to the sea or a beach before…my parents never allowed me to. And when I finally step my feet in the water, I fall. And I'm trying with all my might to get back up to start swimming to the surface. But nothing I do works. The song keeps ringing in my ears and I swear I even hear it when I'm not dreaming. No matter what I do, I can't swim up to catch my breath. It always ends with me drowning in the bottom of the ocean…something or someone swims by and picks up my body. It drops me off in the sandy ground and when I open my eyes…I'm staring at myself." She pauses. "But I'm different it's like I'm I'm-"

"Not human." Derek finishes for her. Syrena laughs shakily and runs a hand over her hair.

"You probably think I'm crazy or something…" Derek stands up and moves over to her side, taking a seat next to her.

"No I don't think you're crazy." He moves a piece of hair away from her face. "It's the same dream every night?" She nods. "How long have you been having the dream?" She leans back thinking.

"Since Stiles got me that necklace…" That was the answer Derek hoped she didn't say.

"Has there been anything else? Anything out of the ordinary happen to you?" He asks.

"There was one thing that happened and now that I think about it maybe my mom was right. Maybe I was only dreaming and I was thinking about it too much."

"What happened?" He cuts her off. Her hands begin to shake and Derek grabs one, squeezing it.

"I was taking a shower, getting ready for school. While I was in the shower…" How does she explain this? "My hair grew, past my back all the way down to the floor. It was snow white and my skin…was glowing and pale. Really really pale. I get out as soon as I see it and I call for my mom and when I look in the mirror my eyes." She shuts them. "They weren't mine. They were glowing a bright purple and my pupils were diamond shaped. As soon as my mom gets to the bathroom, I open the door and she doesn't see what I saw. I look back in the mirror and I'm me again." She shakes her head. "I looked exactly like I did in my dream. Maybe I was thinking about my dream huh?" She nervously laughs.

"Maybe…" Derek doesn't know what to say. What can he say? He's hasn't dealt with something like this in a very long time.

"What aren't you telling me?" She asks looking up at him. "You're hiding something." She moves away from him.

Derek looks at her and sighs. He couldn't tell her. Her parents needed to be the ones to tell her the truth. "Syrena I don't know anything. All I can tell you is that your mother is right. You were probably thinking too much into this dream." He hated lying to her and somehow he knew that she was going to figure out what she was before her parents had a chance to tell her. "Come on." He stood up extending his hand for her to take. She took a long look at his hand before letting him lead her around the house.

He showed her every part of the house he could. Everything that wasn't destroyed by the fire, which wasn't much. As he showed her around, they continued to talk about their family, the past, their lives, their dreams, their goals. Derek loved hearing Syrena talk about her life and what she loved. She was so passionate about everything she did. He hoped that it never goes away. He never wants her to change…she was perfect the way she was.

Derek didn't have much goals and beliefs anymore but he did love talking about his family. About his older sister Laura. His Uncle Peter. She learned that Peter used to be Derek's best friend. He would tell him anything. I guess that's why it's so hard for him to see him so "dead" in that hospital. Syrena enjoyed hearing about Derek. She felt like she understood so much more now. She hated that no one else saw this side of him... Syrena could get him to talk about anything. Just a smile or a look from her big violet eyes and she could get him to do anything she wanted.

When he finished showing her around the house, they settled back into the living room. Syrena didn't realize how incredibly tired she was until she moved closer to Derek and leaned her head against his shoulder. She snuggled closer to his warm body and let her eyes shut as her body relaxed.

Derek chuckled softly, hoping not to wake her. She looked so innocent sleeping against his shoulder and cuddled into his side. The smile on her face indicating that what she was dreaming about was something happy and not the nightmares that have been haunting her. Derek didn't know if it was because he was there with her or another reason. But he didn't care. He didn't want to see her stress over this any longer. He swiped a piece of hair away from her face and smiled when she sighed in her sleep.

After spending a few more moments staring at the beauty tucked in his side, he leaned his head on top of hers and decided that a few moments of relaxation wasn't going to hurt him.

* * *

The sound of his phone beeping in his pocket, woke him and he groaned as he tried not move so much, as to not wake up the sleeping beauty.

**Come by the house. We need to talk.**

He read the text message quickly and then pocketed his phone. He sighed wishing he didn't have to wake her but he had to.

"Syrena." He whispered in her ear, shaking her softly. She whimpered not wanting to be disturbed

"Five more minute dad…" she murmured and moved closer to the warm body, placing her arm around the waist and her head on his chest. He didn't deny the spark of want he got in his body. Syrena was a very beautiful, attractive girl. His body only responded the way any man's would. There was no other reason why he would have this feeling in his body. Syrena was just like any other girl. At least that's what he liked to tell himself.

"Syrena. We need to go. You're parents are home and they want to see you." He moved some away from her face as her eyes opened showing him her bright purple orbs. "Have a good nap?" he chuckles. She moved away from him quickly.

"Sorry." A blush quickly creeps up her face as she realized how close she was to him. She got up from the dirty floor and they both wiped away any dust they had on their clothes.

"We should go." he leads her out of the house and into the quiet, dark woods. He pauses before grabbing onto her waist. Her eyes widen as she looks up at him.

"What are you doing?" she asked confused.

"Just grab onto me and close your eyes." His breath was hot against her skin and she shivered. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she closes her eyes and waits. A gasp escapes her when she feels him lift her in his arms and take off into the night. Her face was pressed against his neck and before she knew it he stopped. She pulls away from away and they are on her front lawn. She smiles and lets him place her down on the ground.

"That…was…awesome!" she giggles. Derek tries to smile back but that took much of his strength and he stumbles a bit. "Woah. Are you okay?" She grabs onto him to steady him.

"My body is still pretty weak. That took a lot out of me." They walk slowly up the stairs to her house. The door opens and Elizabeta rushes them inside.

"Oh my baby. Are you okay?" She pulls Syrena in a strong hug.

"I'm fine mom. Don't worry." she smiles pulling away. "It's Derek I'm more worried about." Anthony helps Derek to the couch in the living room. "I'll get him a glass of water." They watch as she leaves the room.

"So what happened? Did you figure something out?" Derek asks as he relaxes on the couch.

"Well, for starters you are now wanted for what happened at the school."

"What?" Derek asks angrily.

"Yea apparently Scott told the authorities that you were the one chasing them and trying to kill them and you were the one behind the rest of the murders and you kidnapped Syrena." Anthony shrugs. "My guess is he figured you were dead and he didn't know how to explain the Alpha to Jackson, Lydia, and Allison so he accused you of it all, thinking that it wouldn't matter so much because you were dead."

"What the hell were Jackson, Lydia, and Allison doing at the school?" Syrena comes back with Derek's water and one for herself.

"Beats the hell out of me. But until then, Derek you need to find a place to hide. Scott and Stiles still don't know that you're alive and this town will be crawling with officers looking for you. Your house isn't safe anymore."

"What if he stays here?" Syrena suggested. Derek looked at her parents but he saw the hesitation.

"No it's okay. I can find someplace to stay until this all goes away."

Elizabeta sighs. "The basement is completely furnished…you can stay for a few days if you'd like." Syrena smiles and looks over at Derek.

"See? Problem solved. But until then, you have to keep a low profile. Don't go out looking for trouble please?" She lets him know that she was worried for his safety.

"I promise." He gives her a look that only her parents picked up on. Elizabeta crosses her arms and clears her throat, breaking their stare. A knock on the door interrupts them.

Derek stands up and runs upstairs into one of the bedrooms. Anthony waits until the coast is clear and opens the door. Stiles comes running in out of breath.

"Mr. and Mrs. Lombardi…I didn't know how to tell you this and I really hope you don't kill Scott and I but Syrena…is…"

"Right here?" Syrena appears in the foyer and is immediately engulfed in Stiles's arms.

"Oh god. Don't do that to me Sy. I thought you were dead. Why didn't you tell me you were alive? We've all been worried sick!" She heard him sniffle and she pulled away.

"Stiles are you crying?" she couldn't help but giggle.

"No." He shoes her away. "I have something in my eye." he wipes his eyes and sniffles again.

"Oh, Stiles don't worry I'm fine. I just hit my head when the Alpha threw me but I'm all good now." She smiles.

"Good. Scott will be happy to know that."

"Yea I have a few words for Scott but until I see him you can give him this for me." Stiles yells in pain as Syrena punches him in the arm hard.

"What the hell was that for!?" He rubs his arm.

"What possessed Scott to tell Jackson, Lydia, and Allison that Derek kidnapped me and was the one behind all the murders and that he was planning on killing them next? Does he not know that everyone will be out looking for him now?"

"He's alive?" Stiles asks surprised and Syrena glares at him. "Well…Scott thought he was dead and they were all waiting for an explanation. He didn't know what else to tell them."

"What were they doing there anyways?" She asks him.

"Allison got a text from Scott's phone telling her to meet him there. She was with Jackson and Lydia so they went along with her. Only that text wasn't sent from Scott. He cornered us in the school. We all thought he wanted to kill us but actually he wanted Scott to kill us. He almost succeeded tonight but Scott found a way to fight him." She shakes her head confused.

"Why would the Alpha want Scott to kill you guys?"

"Because he wants Scott in his pack." Anthony answers. "And for that to happen, Scott needs to get rid of his old pack first. You all need to be careful around Scott. The full moon is approaching and if the Alpha can get to you guys so quickly and could get Scott to almost kill you all…it's only a matter of time before the Alpha figures out a better plan." They all stayed in silence.

"Excuse me?" Sheriff Stilinksi walks into the room and smiles at the family. "I'm sorry to come by so late at night but I need to ask your daughter a few questions if you don't mind?" He asked the parents who nod and let him further in the house. "Syrena, I'm glad to know you're out of harm's way. Now I need you to answer me a question. Was Derek Hale the one that kidnapped you?" He asked her carefully. Syrena looked up at her parents and then at Stiles. What should she say? "Syrena? I'm sorry if you have to relive what happened but I can't make an arrest unless you give me some details." She sighs.

"It was too dark…I didn't see who attacked me. But it didn't seem like it was Derek. This guy was much bigger than him and his voice…it didn't sound like Derek's at all. I'm sorry I can't give you much Sheriff but I don't think it was Derek Hale." Syrena was not going to egg on this lie that Scott had created.

Sheriff Stilinski sighs and nods. He looks down and notices the big, heavy leather jacket she was currently wearing. Hm…"Well thank you Syrena. But I will have to take you down to the station tomorrow morning to answer some more questions for me. I'll let you rest for now because I know you've had a rough night. Goodnight." The sheriff smiles and calls for his son as he walks out of the house.

"Thanks for coming by Stiles." She smiles at him. "I hope none of you guys got hurt too badly." He shakes his head.

"No we're all good. Oh just so you know, Deaton? Not the Alpha. I don't know where he went or how he showed up again but we saw him getting patched up by the EMT when we got out of the school. So that crosses him off the list." Syrena nods. She knew it. "And well, the only two that got hurt really were…Scott and Allison." She creases her forehead.

"Why what happened?" Stiles sighs.

"They broke up…Allison freaked out a little when Scott tried to play hero and go after the Alpha himself. He locked us up in a room and…I don't really know the whole story. You can get that from her but Scott is pretty beat up about it." She nods.

"I'll talk to him tomorrow…Thanks for everything." She walks him to the door and watches as he gets into his father's squad car and they drive off. Syrena closes the door just as Derek walks down the stairs.

"This is bad." Syrena states the obvious just as the three other people in the room sigh.

* * *

It was well past midnight when they all went took to their rooms. Syrena had called Scott, Jackson, Lydia, and Allison and let them know that she was okay. They had millions of questions for her. Questions that she said she would explain to them later. Right now all she wanted was to crawl in her bed and forget about the world.

She was brushing out her hair after her shower and humming the same song she had been humming for a while. She realized that night that she knew where she had heard that song from. It was in her dream. The haunting song in the background. Immediately, she stopped humming. She put down the hair brush after she finished her entire hair. Sitting down in the vanity she rested her chin on her hand and just sat there, starting at herself. Something looked different to her. Felt different. She wished she knew what it was.

"Syrena?" Her mother knocks on the door and walks in smiling.

"Yea?" She smiles turning around to face her.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay. You know, daughter almost gets killed by killer Alpha and motherly instincts come out." She laughs.

"It's okay mom. I'm fine. Derek took care of me pretty well tonight." She smiles and blushes. Elizabeta takes a seat next to her daughter.

"Syrena, you and Derek? That's-"

"Mom." She giggles. "Relax. We're just friends. He needs a good friend by his side and I'm not one to turn away a new friend." Her mother didn't look convinced. "I would tell you if there was something going on. Trust me, he's just a friend. Goodnight mom." She kisses her goodnight and smiles as she leaves the room.

How awkward was that? She sighs taking off her robe, leaving her in plaid pajama pants and a black crop cami. As she gets her bed ready she looks over to the corner and sees that she still had Derek's leather jacket with her.

Should she go and give it back to him? No, he's probably resting. She doesn't wanna disturb him…

But…it would give her an excuse to see him. Smiling, she walked to the chair that his jacket was on and grabbed before walking out of the room.

She knocked on the basement door and waited for it to open. Derek walks to the door and opens it, surprised to see the petite brunette's big violet eyes gazing up at him. "Hi?" he smirks and crosses his arms.

She momentarily forgot what she went down here for as she quickly gazed down at his half naked self. Bless this man…

"Hi. I- uh…" She holds up his jacket. "I still had your jacket. I wasn't sure if you wanted it back so…" she holds it out to him and he chuckles grabbing it from her hands.

"Well thank you. But you could've just given this to me tomorrow." He narrows his eyes suspiciously. She laughs nervously.

"Yea, but- I would've felt bad if I forget to give it back so I decided to give it to you now that I remembered." She smiles up at him. "But I really should get to bed. So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Well I am staying in your house so." he winks playfully and she rolls her eyes.

"Right… well, goodnight." Without thinking she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. Realizing what she did, she pulls away quickly and gazes up at him. "I'll-I'll see you tomorrow." Running up the stairs, she got into her room and locked the door.

They were just friends…just friends.

* * *

DYRENA FOREVER! I love them! Dont you?

How did you like this chapter? Love it? Hate it? Let me know with a review! Even if it's one word, i don't care. Reviews make me smile :)

Until next time and Enjoy TEEN WOLF TONIGHT! I KNOW I WILL!

Whitttyyy76


	10. Chapter 10 Lunatic

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf or anything you recognize does not belong to me! **

**Happy Teen Wolf Monday! I am so excited for tonights episode! Shirtless Derek. Who doesn't love that?  
**

**This is the chapter everyone has been waiting for! Syrena's big reveal. Although most of you might already know what she is.  
**

**i hope i didn't disappoint anyone with this chapter.**

**Reviews would be much appreciated! Enjoy!**

**Also if you haven't checked already, I do have pictures of her outfits for every chapter. It's on my polyvore account. The link is on my bio. SO please go take a look at that as well!**

* * *

**Chapter 10 Lunatic**

"Syrena?" A knock was heard from inside her room. "Syrena you're gonna be late for school. Get downstairs right now and eat something, I'm not gonna tell you again." Elizabeta rolled her eyes and walked away from her daughter's room and down the stairs to the kitchen, where Anthony and Derek were having breakfast.

"She hasn't come out of her room yet?" Anthony asks taking a bite of his toast.

"No…I have no idea what she is doing up there but if SHE DOESN'T GET OUT OF HER ROOM IN TEN SECONDS, SHE WILL NO LONGER HAVE A DOOR WHEN SHE GETS HOME FROM SCHOOL!" Her mother yells and sighs as she hears the door to the room shut loudly.

Suddenly, Derek looks up and sniffs the air. "Do you smell that?" he looks around trying to find where the new scent was coming from. It was intoxicating, mesmerizing. He couldn't get enough of it.

"Yea I smell it too." Anthony tries to follow the scent as well until he looks to the doorway and gasps.

"Here are you happy now? You can stop yelling my ear off." Syrena's usual chipper, happy voice was gone. Her voice was low and cold. As well as her appearance.

"Sweetheart? What are you wearing?" Elizabeta did not recognize her daughter at all. Her clothes, all black, were much too revealing than she would ever wear. Her face was caked with dark Smokey make up and red lipstick. Her usually big smile was replaced by a sultry smirk.

"Oh just something I found in the back of my closet." She shrugs grabbing some cherries out of the bowl. "Anyways I should really get going, don't wanna be late for school and all." She winked at them and blew them a kiss before skipping her way out the door.

Derek looked over at the couple. "That doesn't seem good."

* * *

Syrena sped into the parking lot of the school and took her spot next to Jackson's car before getting out. She fixed her hair on her reflection from the window and noticed a line of boys standing behind her.

Turning she gave them the most innocent smile she could. "Would any of you like to escort a girl in?" She asked, her voice low and seductive. The boys threw each other out of the way as they made their way to her side. Giggling, she intertwined her arms with two of the boys on each side of her and they walked her into the school.

"This is weird." Allison said. "Everyone's talking about what happened the other night and nobody knows it was us." Allison says as she walks the halls of Beacon Hills High with Lydia.

"Thank you for the protection of minors." Lydia smirks looking up.

Allison shifts her gaze before asking. "Do you think I made the wrong decision?"

"About that jacket with that dress?" Lydia asked. "Absolutely." She nods.

"You know what I mean." Allison rolls her eyes.

Lydia stops her "Scott locked us in a classroom and left us for dead. "He's lucky we're not pressing charges." Lydia glares. "Or making him pay for our therapy bills." Allison gave Lydia a look before sighing. "Where's Syrena? She said she would be here today." Allison looks around the sea of students but couldn't find her friend.

"I don't know…maybe she-" Allison is stopped by the red head.

"I think I just found her…" Lydia says slowly as she moves Allison's gaze to where Syrena just walked in.

"Oh my god…" They kept their eyes on their friend as she let the boy lead her to her locker.

"You boys…always doing anything you can to make me feel special." Syrena smiles and leans up kissing the first boy on the lips and them doing the same to the other boy. She touched her lips and smiled at the tingly feeling coursing through her body. "Run along boys, I'll be seeing you guys very soon." She looked away breaking their trance and they both walked away confused and dazed.

Syrena smirked and opened her locker, grabbing what she needed for first period. She closed her locker and walked away to her classroom. Her hips swaying as she walked and every male's gaze on her body. Syrena looked over at Lydia and Allison and waved.

"Ladies, you both are looking ravishing today." She plays with one of Allison's curls before dropping it.

"Syrena? Are you feeling okay?"

"Me? Never better. Why do you ask?" Her eyes locked on Lydia and the strawberry blonde's mind went blank.

"Uh…because i…love your shoes." Was all she could think to say. Syrena smiled and looked down at her shoes.

"Thanks…" She turns and walks away. "I stole them." she says over her shoulder and walks into her chemistry class. She sat down on one of the available seats and took out a pencil for her test. Setting it down on her desk, she sat there bored, doodling on her notebook.

"Oh good. You're okay? I am so sorry about what happened to you. I will never put you in that kind of danger again." Scott and Stiles both walked into the room and started babbling on about how sorry they were.

Boys, boys!" she raises her hands and stops them from talking. "You don't need to apologize sweets. What happened, happened. And I was lucky enough to have someone like Derek taking care of me." She sighs dreamily and giggles. Stiles and Scott look at each other.

"You're sure you're okay?" Stiles asks her again. Looking down at her, he noticed her appearance. She was not herself.

"Would I lie to you Stiles?" Leaning closer showing them her cleavage, she met Stile's eyes and she smirked as the awkward teen dazed off and began leaning down closer to her face.

"Hey!" Scott pulled his friend back and looked at Syrena who rolled her eyes and sighed leaning back.

"Oh Scott you're no fun." She pouts. Scott tilts his head as he sniffs the air. There was something very different about his best friend.

"Syrena-"

"Everyone take your seats. The test is about to begin." Mr. Harris walks into the class. "That means you Mr. McCall." He gives the werewolf a stern look and Scott sighs, taking a seat a few seats away from Allison and Syrena. Syrena smiles and waves at him as he walks away. Allison furrows her eyebrows. What is up with her today?

"You have forty-five minutes to complete the test. Twenty-five percent of your grade can be earned by just filling in your name on the front of the blue book." Everyone grabbed their pens and started to write their names on the top. "However, as happens every year one of you will inexplicitly fail on putting your name on the cover and I will be left, yet again questioning my decision to ever become a teacher." Syrena chews on her eraser as she tries to hide a giggle. "Let's get the disappointment over with." He clicked the timer. "Begin."

Syrena opened her blue book and began reading the questions. She had studied for this test two nights ago and the answers were still fresh in her mind. She smirked knowing she was going to have a good grade. She flew past all the multiple choice questions and she was now on her second extended response. Scott suddenly stood up from his seat and ran out of the room. Mr. Harris called after him but he didn't look back. Syrena seemed to get her senses back and she took a look at Stiles before they both got up and ran after him.

Stiles and Syrena called out to Scott but all they found was his backpack. He took out his phone and dialed Scott's number. They could hear a faint jingle coming from somewhere close by and they followed it. Syrena could hear water running from one of the showers in the locker room as they entered. They walked over to the showers and sighed when they saw their best friend standing under a cold shower head, water raining down on his shirtless body. He was leaning on the wall and was panting heavily. Syrena tried to move closer to him but Stiles stopped her. "I can't." Scott pleaded.

"What's happening? Are you changing?" Stiles asked alarmed.

"No, I can't breathe." Scott began breathing heavily and holding his chest.

Syrena grabbed the backpack from Stiles and dug through it until she found his inhaler. "Try this."

She tossed it to him and Scott caught it. He began inhaling until he was able to breathe again. "I was having an asthma attack?" Scott asked bewildered.

"You were having a panic attack." Stiles replied. "But thinking you were having an asthma attack stopped the panic attack, irony." Stiles said.

"How did you know to do that?"

"I used to get them after my mom died." Stiles said.

"And I would get them before every performance until I was comfortable enough to perform."

"Not fun." They replied at the same time.

"I looked at her and it was like someone hit me in the ribs with a hammer." Scott sighed.

"Yeah, that's called heartbreak. There's about two billion songs written about it."

"I can't stop thinking about her."

"Well you can think about this." Stiles said. "Her dad is a werewolf hunter and you're a werewolf, it was bound to become an issue eventually." Syrena gave him a look. "Okay, that wasn't helpful." Stiles shrugged. "Dude, you got dumped… it's supposed to suck." Scott shook his head and Syrena knew that wasn't why he was feeling this way.

"No that's not it. It was like I could feel everyone in the room, all of their emotions." Syrena kept quiet… but she was feeling the same way as well. Not so much what Scott was feeling, but she knew that there was something very different about

"It's got to be the full moon." She said.

"So we'll lock you up in your room later like we planned. So the alpha, _who is your boss_, can't get to you either."

"I think we need to do more than lock me up in my room."

"Because if you get out you could be caught by hunters?"

"No," Scott answered. "Because if I get out I think I might try to kill someone."

* * *

"Okay so she was wearing the necklace when she left right?" Anthony, Derek, and Elizabeta were in the dining room discussing what went on with Syrena this morning.

"It's got to be them controlling her." Elizabeta rubbed her temples. "She would never act that way if she was herself. She was a whole new person this morning. This is bad. We have to do something."

"And we will." Anthony sits beside his wife grabbing her hand. "But we need to be smart about this. We don't know where these witches could be. They can make themselves look like anyone, be anything."

"And let's not forget, the Argents. They find out about her? They won't hesitate to kill her. They're already trying to hunt me down, they know that you guys are my allies. They are just waiting for any kind of reason to take you guys down as well…Syrena will be that reason."

"Do they know about your friendship?" Anthony knew that sooner or later, the Argents would confront him about his friendship with the werewolves.

Derek shakes his head. "No I don't think so. If they did, they would've said something by now. She's safe, but until when?" Elizabeta looked down at her hands and twirled her wedding ring around her finger as she always does when she's thinking.

"What if it's not just the necklace…what if the full moon has something to do with it too?" Derek and Anthony look at her.

"What do you mean?" Derek asks confused.

"She was born on a full moon. She was a miracle baby. What if the witches somehow put the spell on her to turn on a full moon?"

"Like a werewolf?" She shook her head.

"No worse…if this is true-"

"There's no stopping it." Anthony finishes what his wife couldn't say. "Syrena will turn tonight once the full moon rises." Derek gets up from his seat.

"Then we have to warn her. You have to tell her what's going on!"

"It's too late. You saw her Derek. She's not gonna listen to anything we have to say. I'll deal with the consequences later…" Derek shakes his head in disbelief at what he was hearing.

"She may never forgive you guys for this…" He whispers to them.

"She's gonna have to. We're the only ones that can help her get through this."

Derek chuckles dryly. "You don't think those witches are going get their opportunity to take her for themselves? To turn her into an evil being and use her to destroy everything? My mother told me stories about these two witches. I know what they want and what they do to get it. And what they did for Syrena." Elizabeta glares up at the beta. "Once she turns 18 there is no stopping her from choosing what she really wants. You guys are going to make that decision very easy for her if you wait until after tonight to tell her what she really is." Derek gave them one last look before walking out of the room.

* * *

Syrena had just walked into play practice, after a long day of school. She smirked as all the boys turned their gaze to her and she sent them a wink and kiss before walking to the dressing rooms.

"Aw, boys you didn't think I would bring you in there with me did you?" She giggles at the three boys carrying her purse, books, and swim bag. "With all those girls in there it wouldn't be as fun." She grabs her things from there shaky hands. "Have a great time at practice." She sends the lacrosse freshmen out the door, walking like zombies as they stumbled their way out.

Walking to her vanity, she sets down her things before taking a seat in front of the mirror. She plays around with the curls on her hair as she waits for practice to begin. As she waits, she begins humming the haunting song she had been hearing in her dreams. The lovely humming alerting the other girls in the room as they stopped their chatting and looked over at the brunette. They all stood in a trance but not like the men did. Men looked at her and all they felt was lust, and want. These girls looked at her as if she was their idol. Like she was a goddess that they needed to worship.

They girls scattered around her admiring her and praising her as she smirked in the mirror, her eyes glowing a bright purple.

"Girls practice is starting!" The play director calls out to them. Syrena sighs dramatically and gets up from her seat. The girls move out of the way as she walks towards the door, stopping in front of it. She turns to them and crosses her arms.

"Well?" she hisses and one of the girls apologizes before opening the door for her.

Syrena stood on the side watching the play go on, unimpressed. She grabbed a nail file and began filing down her nails as they got to the next scene that featured Cosette.

"Such a shame…" Katie sat next to Syrena and grabbed the nail file from her hands.

"What is?" Syrena glares at the girl and takes back what she took.

"Kris is going to ruin this play for us, do you get that? And you're sitting here like you won't do anything about it."

"What am I supposed to do Kitty Kat? Just walked up there push Kris out of the way and sing her lines?"

"Yes that's exactly what I want you to do. DO you know why?" Because you deserve that part. You deserve to be on that stage. To be the star. To have everyone look at you like you are the most beautiful and desirable thing anyone has ever seen." Syrena snickers.

"Please, I can do that now." Syrena holds out her hand and one of the stage crew boys hands her a water bottle. Katie smirks and looks back at her.

"I think you want more." She whispers to her and Syrena stops from sipping and looks into her eyes.

"Get out of my face." She glares at the girl as her eyes glow a dim purple.

Katie chuckles darkly and stands. "You're little mind trick doesn't work on me darling. Just think about what I said." Syrena glares at her as she walks away to do her scene.

Syrena stays put, arms crossed across her chest as she continued to watch the practice. She knew that the next song to come was A Heart Full of Love. As the actors began getting ready, Syrena calls Kris over to her.

The older girl smiles and runs to her side. "What can I do for you Syrena?" She asks quickly.

Syrena stands and removes her mic for her. Kris looks down confused. "What are you doing?"

"You are going to tell the play director that you weren't feeling well and that you need to go home." She replies as she puts on her mic and looks into her eyes. Kris nods.

"Okay…well what's wrong with me?"

"Ugh, do I have to think of everything? I don't know just make something up." She scoffs and waits as Kris pretends to be sick and run out of the auditorium.

"Oh dear…well Syrena!" the young girl smirks as she walks to the center. "Looks like you are our Cosette for today! See I told you, you would come in handy soon." The older director pats her head and claps her hands to get everyone's attention. The brunette rolls her eyes and moves closer to one of the male actors.

"You look hot today Syrena." The actor checks her up and down and Syrena giggles as she nudges him away.

"Oh you…don't be such a charmer." he grabs her hand and brings her closer.

"How about I come by later and show you just how charming I can be?" He leans down to be closer to her.

"How about you just come home with me after practice?" She whispers, her voice barely noticeable as she leans up ready to seal the deal with a kiss.

"Excuse me?" The annoying, pestering voice of the director makes them pull away. "You can have your little hormonal love fest sometime else. But not during play practice." The older woman glares at them before telling everyone to get into position.

* * *

"Syrena. This is the fifth time I've called you! Look, Scott and I are locking him in his room tonight for the full moon. I need your help. I can't do this alone." Syrena erased Stiles' final voicemail and smiled at the boy beside her. Practice had been the best one they had had. Everyone did their parts perfectly and the director was even impressed with Syrena. I mean who wouldn't be impressed?

"So did you figure out where you wanted to go? We've driving around town for hours." Eric, the actor from practice asked her as he made yet another turn. Syrena was casually leaning back on the passenger side of his car, feet propped up on the dashboard. She rolled her eyes as she looked over at him.

"Are you in any rush to get home?" He shook his head.

"No."

"Good!" She runs her fingers through his hair. "So just relax and let's take it slow…I promise you that you are going to love what I have in store for you." She winks at him and he smiles at her. She looks out her window and smirks. "Head to the Marina."

* * *

"I've never been to the Marina at night. This place is awesome." Eric looked around at the glowing water as they walked around the dock. Syrena unimpressed, just walked with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Yea it's spectacular." She rolls her eyes. "Come on." She grabs his hands and runs to one of the boats at the end of the dock.

"Is this your boat?" He asks as she gets into it. Syrena gives him a look.

"No. Why? Afraid will get caught?" She teased and he straightened up. "Loosen up dude. No one is here at night. No will find out. It's just you and me out here." She pats the seat front of her. "Sit. Before I leave without you." Hey eyes glow purple and he smiles climbing in. "This should be fun…"

* * *

After lounging around the boat as it floated around the water for a few, Syrena began getting bored. Eric was a chatty little thing and she was getting rather annoyed with the sound of his voice.

"Woah! What are you doing?" Eric's eyes widen as Syrena begins taking off her clothes.

"It's called skinny dipping. The water is perfect for it." She shrugs, removing the last of her clothing. She stood there with only her hair covering the top part of her body. Eric couldn't look away. "Well?" She places her hands on her hips. "Looks like I'll be going at it alone then." She sighs dramatically and swan dives into the water. The salt water felt great on her skin. Her body tingled and came alive. She smiled to herself and swam further away from the boat. Her hair felt heavier and longer. Her eyesight was clearer; everything was clear to her now. Her legs and arms took her farther and faster than she ever thought possible. Why would her parents forbid her from ever coming here? She had never felt better.

The water smelled wonderful and the sound of fishes swimming past her and plant life swaying with the motion of the waves soothed her. She never wanted to get out of the water. It was like the ocean called her. And she wanted to respond.

But there was one thing that felt different to her. Something in her subconscious was telling her that she should leave but she didn't want to listen. The only thing she was listening to was her heart…and her heart was telling her to feed.

She was hungry…

"Syrena?" Eric calls out to her when he can't see her anymore. He looks everyway but she's nowhere to be found. He takes a seat and pulls out his phone but finds no service in the middle of the ocean. Sighing, he pockets his phone and lays his head on the palm of his hand; contemplating if he should have followed Syrena's lead and skinny dipped. "Alright, you crazy chick this isn't funny anymore." He yells hoping she would hear.

Where did she go?

"Screw this, I'm out of here. Woah!" He gasps as he turns to grabs the oars that were laying behind him and comes face to face with a pair of bright purple orbs. "Syrena?" He looks at her confused. The girl leaning on the outside of the boat looked fairly different to the girl that brought him here.

Her luscious dark brown tresses were gone. A blanket of pure white/silver hair cascaded down her back and it seemed to fall even further down. Her skin was pale and glowing just like her eyes were. They were little patterns scattered across parts of her skin that look similar to scales and her pupils were diamond shaped, staring widely and blankly at him.

"Who-What." He backed away.

"Don't be afraid." Her voice barely recognizable. It was deep and sultry. "I just wanted to say hi." Her smile confused him. He had no control over his body. "Come closer." she beckoned with her fingers. His trance like state had him following her every demand. Kneeling down in the boat in front of her, he waited until she ordered something else.

Syrena smiled leaning up out of the water to be closer to Eric.

"I always loved blue-eyed boys. I think I'm in love." She moves a piece of hair away from his face. Fog began surrounding them out of nowhere but neither of them noticed.

"You are so beautiful…" His eyes stayed locked onto her and she smiled.

"Do you remember? That old sailor play we did back in middle school?" He nodded in his trance. "Do you wanna hear me sing?" She tilts her head to the side and stares up at him. He nods slowly and she chuckles.

"My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold," Her voice grew louder and a humming vibration surrounded them." There is nothing can console me, but my jolly sailor bold."

* * *

Derek parked his car and got out, not even bothering to leave the car in park. He ran to the docks in search of Syrena. He followed her scent here. As soon as he got to the end of the docks his heightened sight saw Syrena swim by the boat and leaned herself up out of the water. What made his heart stop for a moment was the soft glowing tail that was swaying underneath her.

He pulled out his phone and dialed Anthony's number.

"You need to get here. Now!"

* * *

"There is nothing can console me, but my Jolly Sailor Bold…" Syrena began to swim away from the boat, running her finger through Eric's rich black hair. He followed her every move, leaning down to be closer to the beauty that was hypnotizing him. She placed her hands on either side of his face and pulled him closer to her. This time his body was half way out of the boat. He smiled stupidly as Syrena sunk down into the water, pulling him with her. His face was submerged and he had a hard time seeing her in the dark water. His let his eyes adjust to the darkness and he smiled when he saw her glowing eyes. She placed a finger to her lips. Eric's eyes widen as scales begin popping around her body and before he had a chance to scream her beautiful face turned evil. Her eyes grew wide and an even more intense purple than before. Her mouth opened to show razor sharp fangs that were just dying to taste a piece of his flesh.

Eric screamed and tried to wrench free of her grasp but she was too strong. Her sharp fangs shined in the full moon light and she hissed at him ready to take her first bite, when Eric was pulled away from her.

Realizing she lost her meal, she jumped out of the water and into the boat; ready to slaughter whoever prevented her from killing. She looked around the marina but didn't find anyone around her. Until she felt a presence behind her. Syrena screeched as she felt a fishing net trap her to the boat. She hissed and bared her fangs at the three people standing in front of her wishing she could get out to make them pay. But the woman standing in between the two men had her hand facing palm out and a glowing light was coming out of it. She was holding Syrena captive.

"We have this from here. Go make sure Scott is okay." Anthony looks down at his daughter, guilt rushing through him as he thought of so many ways they could have prevented this he could have warned her sooner, they both could have. Derek saw the defeated look on the Alpha's face and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"This wasn't your fault. You didn't know." Derek told him and looked down at the young girl that was once an innocent, naïve 17 year old. He knew that her life would drastically change from here on out.

"Syrena." Elizabeta kneeled down in front of her daughter but didn't pull away when she leaned close to hiss at her. "You can control this honey. It doesn't have to be this way." Tear shined in her eyes as her daughter fought to understand her. "There is good in you Syrena. You are not this person, this killer. Fight it!" She yelled and Syrena's heavy breathing stopped and she looked at her mother. Something about her and the loving way she looked down at her made her feel calm. Her body was no longer fighting the call of the sea. She felt human again. Felt normal. She took a deep breath and finally, she was back.

Her skin went back to the normal tanny glow, her eyes big and wide shrunk back to its violet beauty. Her hair that fell in pure white ringlets went back to it's dark brown tresses and her legs were no longer a beautiful scaly tail. She sat down wet and naked in front of the three familiar people. She stood up, removing the fishnet, not at all caring about her nudeness. This time when she looked at them, they could clearly see the anger building up in her eyes.

"This is your fault." She glared at her parents and looked over at Derek in what he could only describe as betrayal before diving back into the water and swimming away.

"Syrena!" Elizabeta tried to go after her but her husband stopped her.

"She'll come back." Elizabeta pushed him away.

"When! Did you not see her Anthony. She hates us!" She glared at him.

"I know my daughter. She'll come back." He assured her. Derek thought that this was the best time to leave them. He leaped out of the boat and landed at the end of the dock. He knew Scott was going to have trouble with the full moon. Finding him was going to be the issue.

* * *

Derek helped Scott back into his room. He lost control during his shift and almost killed Jackson and Allison tonight. Derek had caught his scent and found him just in time to stop him. Derek brought Scott to his bed and sat him down.

"Thanks" Scott said. Derek didn't say anything and began to walk away. "Wait" Scott stopped him.

Derek stopped and turned back towards him. He looked at Scott. He knew he should have said 'I told you so' Scott needed him. He couldn't do this alone.

"I can't do this. I can't be this and be with Allison. I need you to tell me the truth. Is there a cure?" Scott asked.

Derek stood silent for a moment. "For someone who was bitten? I've heard of one. I don't know if it's true."

"Well, what is it?" Scott asked.

"You have to kill the one that bit you" Derek replied

"Kill the Alpha?" Scott frowned as Derek nodded. Scott scoffed.

"Scott. If you help me find him, I'll help you kill him" Derek told him.

Scott sighed running his finger through his hair before answering. "Alright. I'll help you find him. But you have to promise me that you'll help me kill him." Derek nodded and turned back around to leave but stopped.

"Have you noticed anything different about Syrena today?" Scott looked up surprised but nodded. The look on Derek's face, scaring him.

"Is she okay? What happened?"

"That you will have to wait until she tells you. But she's gonna need a lot of help getting through this. You and Stiles are her best friends. Allison can't know about this. Nobody can. But she needs all of us now."

* * *

Syrena stopped swimming after god knows how many miles she went. She leaped out of the water and landed on a big rock shaking and angry.

Tears fell down her eyes and she screamed as she hit the rock with her fist over and over again.

Her parents lied to her. Again! And this time it was a big deal. They had kept this secret from her. This was something she should have known a long time ago. She almost killed someone tonight and that was their fault.

Everything was their fault! They should have told her.

It all made sense now. The swimming, her voice, her power to compel anyone she wanted. It was not confirmed but she knew what she was.

Her name, so cleary gave it away.

Syrena…Siren.

* * *

An obnoxious knock woke Stiles up from his slumber as he stumbled down the stairs to kill whoever had the nerve to disturb him so late at night.

"Whoever you are, I swear I'll-" Stiles eyes widened as he looked at the person shaking from the cold in front of him.

"Stiles…" Her voice broke and shaked as she wrapped her arms around herself to hide herself from him.

"Syrena." he whispered confused and scared for her.

"Help me." She shook as she sobbed and Stiles could do nothing but pull the petite girl in his arms. She held onto him tightly as her tears stained his shirt. He pulled away and closed the door.

"Come on, let's get you upstairs before my dad sees you." He led her up the stairs to his room and closed the door locking it.

It took everything in him to avert his eyes somewhere else other than her curvy body. He pulled out a large t shirt from his drawer and handed it to her. She silently thanked him and placed it on. She took a seat on his bed and rubbed her tired eyes as she sniffed. "Wanna talk about it?" he sat down next to her and let her leaned on him.

"My life is ruined. Nothing makes sense anymore." she barely spoke above a whisper and didn't say anything else as Stiles held onto her, rocking her body in hopes to get her to calm down.

Stiles didn't know what happened to her. But he and Scott would get some answers soon.

He just hoped that he could help her get through whatever she was going through.

Syrena was like his little sister… he would protect her from anything that harmed her. Even if it killed him in the process.

* * *

"She's a strong girl; Syrena." The red headed witch smiled as she looked down at the mirrored pool. "Her parents just made the biggest mistake. Betraying their daughters trust. It'll only make it easier for her to come to our side. Now we just wait."

The dark haired witch isn't convinced. "Elizabeta is not stupid. She knows we're out here somewhere looking for her. In time, she will weasel her way back into Syrena's good side. And that's just what we want."

"Why would we want that?" the younger witch asks confused.

"Elizabeta has been a pain in my ass for as long as I can remember. I can get into Syrena's head much easily now…gaining back her trust is all Elizabeta wants. And once she gets it, Syrena is going to make her pay…with her blood." She chuckles darkly.

* * *

**There it is! Syrena is a siren! Most of you did catch it so congrats! **

**Syrena is a feisty, sexy little thing in this chapter wasn't she? But she couldn't help it. It's not like she wanted a bunch of hot, zombie like freshmen following her around like little lost puppies right?**

**BTW that scene with her and Eric at the Marina, i totally took that from Pirate of the Caribbean 4! That did not belong to me! But that honestly was my favorite scene from the entire movie and i thought I would fit it into this story! **

**So Syrena is going to have a pretty tough time trusting her parents after this one...what do you think she should do? **

**Syrena's mother doesn't seem to be completely human either...and the witches know who she is...so what is the relation?**

**I did drop a few hints in this chapter that may not make sense for right now but in future chapter it will all come together. This chapter was very important because it's bringing together things about Syrena and her past with the two witches. **

**The ending scene with Syrena and Stiles had to be my favorite though *tear* Styrena anyone? New ship name. But don't worry nothing that doesn't go past friendship!**

**Dont forget to leave a review! **

**Love ya!**

**Whitttyyy76**


	11. Chapter 11 Wolf's Bane

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf does not belong to me! **

**Hello there! So sorry about this late update. Busy, busy, as always. But here it is for you! **

**Can we take a moment to just go over how great and amazing this season of Teen Wolf has been? Oh Em Gee! I am bursting with excitement. **

**Anyways Hope you all enjoy. And don't forget to review!**

* * *

Chapter 11

Syrena had been switching from staying at Scott's to Stiles house for the past couple of days. She couldn't even look at her parents after what they put her through. She didn't know where she stood with them but she forgave them when they didn't tell her about the werewolves but this? This had to do with her. She could've been prepared for this a long time ago.

A sorry was not going to fix things this time.

So image Scott and Stile's surprise when they followed Syrena to the marina and she revealed her big surprise to them.

_"So are you going to actually say something? You're starting to freak me out." Stiles exclaimed as they walked onto the dock. Syrena rolled her eyes and removed her coat, leaving her in a bra and panty set. Scott and Stiles turned red and averted their eyes. _

_"Will you just be patient alright? You're going to like this…I hope." She whispered the last part before diving into the salty water. _

_"She just stripped for us. I'm pretty sure we both enjoyed that." Stiles whispered and Scott nudged him. "Oh, she can swan dive. That's great. You know I could've just seen that at one of your swim meets." Stiles yelled but she never responded. _

_"Stiles where is she?" Scott looked around the clear water but couldn't find her. They turned every which way and saw no sign of her. _

_"Right here!" The boys turned around expecting to find Syrena standing in front of them but what they got…was…well. _

_"Oh!" Scott and Stiles exclaimed as they looked down at the flapping tail in front of them. They trailed their eyes at every part of the siren until they got to her familiar eyes. _

_"Surprise?" She smiled innocently. _

"So you're a siren?" Scott asked as they were all in Stile's room that night.

"Yea…I mean it's not confirmed yet but…yea it all makes sense now. It's great isn't it?" She giggles.

"How are your parents taking this?" They asked her and she looked down playing with the fabric of Stiles comforter.

"They already knew…" She whispered.

"Wait they did?" She nods. "Is that why you've been staying here and Scott's for the past few days?" Again she nods. She didn't tell them exactly why she was staying with them and they didn't push her to tell. When she wanted to she would say it. "So I don't get it, why are you not staying there?" She sighed frustrated and gets off the bed.

"What don't you get? They lied to me again. They kept this from me. I had to find out on my own the day of the full moon. They didn't tell me anything! Do you know how I felt feeling my body change and having no control over it? I spent these last few days teaching myself how to control this by myself! Because every time I even step foot into a puddle of water now, I'm a freak with a tail!" She exclaims.

"Well you didn't have to go through that alone. You could've asked your parents for help but you didn't." Stiles argued and she threw a pillow at him.

"You're so not helping. I don't want to talk to them. Not yet." She crossed her arms and pouted.

"Hey guys I'm-" Mr. Stilinski knocked and opened the door. He noticed Syrena standing next to boys looking upset. "Did I interrupt something?" Syrena sighed and let her arms down.

"No. Everything is fine. And thank you so much for letting me stay here for a couple of days. I really appreciate it." Syrena smiled at him.

"Not a problem Syrena. You know you're like family to us. But I do have to ask. Is everything okay with your family?" He was a father and he wanted to know why she wasn't staying at her house and if there was anything he could do.

"Oh everything is fine. House is being fumigated. My parents are staying at a friends and they didn't have enough room for me so Stiles and Scott suggested I stayed with them. I really am grateful to have friends like these." She giggles hugging the boys close.

"Well I just wanted to tell Stiles that I'm working late tonight so to lock up." he said goodbye to the teens and left.

"Guys just please back me up on this. And you can't tell anybody!" Scott and Stiles glared at her.

"Syrena. I'm a werewolf. Your dad is a werewolf. Derek is a werewolf! I think we can keep this secret too." Scott told her.

"Sorry. I know I just…I'm nervous. I don't know." She shook her head and sighed.

"Well don't be. We're here to help you Syrena. We're not gonna let you down." Stiles pulls her down in between them. She smiled and leaned her head on Scott's shoulder.

Scott's phone rang breaking the quiet moment between the three friends.

"Yea?" He answers.

"…I need your help."

* * *

Mr. Harris stood in front of his chalkboard, cleaning the mess he had made on it that day. Setting the eraser down, he grabbed his coat and briefcase and began to pack his things up for the evening. He noticed a crumbled piece of paper on his desk and picked it up, opening it. It was a list of all of his family members with red X's by their names. His name appeared at the bottom without an X. He was next on that list. He quickened his pace but it was too late. The Alpha was already here. He heard a loud growl behind him.

"Please don't kill me" Harris begged.

"Do you know who wrote that list?" the angry voice said behind him.

"Laura - Laura Hale" Harris breathed.

"Do you know why she was looking for you? I know why. Turn around, Adrian. Turn around and I'll show you" the voice said. 'Turn around!"

"No. Please" Harris begged again.

"Look at me. Look at what you've done!" the voice demanded before throwing a chair at the chalkboard. As he was about to throw another chair, Derek appeared out of nowhere and pulled Harris down to the floor.

"Get down!" he yelled. The two of them looked up and saw that the Alpha was gone. Suddenly sirens and lights lighted the classroom and Derek glared out the window.

"This is the police. You're surrounded. No one leave the building" a cop said. Derek looked at the door that the Alpha ran out of. Another chance ruined. The Alpha was gone.

* * *

Derek ran down the dark road with the cops chasing behind him. He had no clue where he was running to. All he knew was that he could not get caught.

"Repeat, suspect is on foot. We're in pursuit, heading northwest" the sheriff told his men as they followed Derek closely.

Derek ran faster when suddenly another car appeared and he slide to the ground and quickly got up running in another direction. Inside the car was Chris Argent who was on the phone with Kate.

"He's on foot. Just ran into the Iron Works" Chris told his sister as he kept his eyes on Derek.

"Wait, wait. Did you say on foot?" Kate asked quickly.

"Yeah, into the Iron Works" Chris told his sister.

"Running?" Kate asked once more.

"Yes, running!" Chris said before hanging up.

"If he's on foot, then who the hell is driving his car?" Kate exclaimed putting down her phone but continued to follow the Camaro.

The Camaro sped down the street with Kate in close pursuit.

"Faster?" Scott asked as he kept his eyes on the road.

Stiles turned and looked behind him and saw Kate right behind them. "Much faster." Scott pushed his foot down on the pedal speeding up.

* * *

The sheriff and his men quickly got out of their cars when Derek turned into a dead end. Or so they thought.

"Come on, get the dogs" One of them yelled. The dogs were let loose and ran in the direction that Derek went. Derek quickly turned as soon as he heard the dogs sneering at them, his eyes flashing blue. The dogs quickly retreated back to the police, scared and terrified.

"What the hell?" the sheriff asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, with the car chase…

"Scott, I don't think you're grasping the concept of the car chase here" Stiles exclaimed as Kate got closer and closer.

"If I go any faster, I'll kill us" Scott shot back.

"Well, if you don't go faster, they're going to kill us!" Stiles yelled. Scott quickly turned and the car went in another direction.

"They're gone" Stiles stated. He turned on the walkie talkie he stole to hear any news on Derek.

"All units, suspect is on foot heading into the iron works" they heard his dad say. The two teenage boys looked at one another.

* * *

Derek quickly walked through the iron works to find an exit when suddenly a blast hit the machine he was by causing a flash of light to go off blinding him. Once his vision cleared, he saw Chris Argent with a bow and arrow type of weapon in his hand. He quickly ran for cover as the hunter shot at him.

Chris took another shot at him, hoping this time he didn't miss, when he felt a presence behind him. He turned around pointing the weapon at whoever was there when a pair of lips closed over his. His mind became blank and his eyes widened in surprise before they pulled away and his body fell to the ground, unconscious.

Syrena jumped off the ledge and landed in front of Derek.

"What the hell? I told you to stay with Scott and Stiles." Derek hissed at her.

"I just saved your life. Be a little grateful." She glared at him just as Scott and Stiles stopped beside them, opening the door.

"Get in" Stiles yelled. Derek and Syrena quickly ran to the car as more hunters began firing at the car.

"What part of laying low don't you understand?" Syrena huffed.

"Damn it, I had him!" Derek yelled.

"Who the Alpha?" Stiles asked.

"Yes! He was right in front of me, and the freaking police showed up" Derek complained. Syrena shifted away from him so she wasn't sitting directly on his lap.

"Whoa, hey, they're just doing their jobs – " Stiles protested from the back. Derek looked at Stiles glaring angrily.

"Yeah, thanks to someone who decided to make me the most wanted fugitive in the entire state" Derek glared at Scott.

"Can we seriously get past that? I made a dumbass mistake. I get it" Scott huffed.

"Yea very a dumbass mistake. Do you know how many times I've lied to Sheriff Stilinski who has asked me about that night? About my "kidnapping?"

"All right" Stiles rolled his eyes. "How did you find the Alpha?" Derek looked at the teenagers silently.

"Derek!" Syrena pushed for him to tell.

"Can you try to trust us for at least half a second?" Scott snapped.

"Yeah, both of us" Stiles sneered. He saw Derek and Syrena glared at him angrily "Or just him. I'll be back here."

"Look the last time I talked to my sister, she was close to figuring something out. She found two things. The first was a guy named Harris" Derek began to explain.

"Our chemistry teacher?" Stiles said moving forward bumping into Syrena.

"Yes" Derek nodded.

"Why him?" Scott asked frowning.

"I don't know yet" Derek shrugged.

"What's the second?" Scott asked.

"Some kind of symbol" Derek replied showing them a piece of paper. The symbol had a wolf and a sun on it. Syrena continued to stare at it and Scott sighed angrily."What? You two know what this is?"

"I've seen it on a necklace" Scott began.

"Allison's necklace." Syrena finished.

* * *

"This is going to be impossible you know?" Scott said as the three best friends walked into the school together. Syrena noticed all the students give her a look as she passed by. She looked down at her clothes and was happy she wasn't dressed like she was a couple of days ago. Talk about a no-no!

"Just ask her if you can borrow it." Stiles said.

"How?" Scott asks.

"It's easy, just say, 'Hey Allison, can I have your necklace? And see if there's anything on it or in it that could lead me to an alpha werewolf that I need to kill to get back together with you."

"Stiles, just stop." Syrena rolls her eyes.

"Why don't you just talk to her?" Stiles asked.

"Stiles…she hasn't spoken a word to him since the night you guys got locked in the school."

"No she said that one thing to me in Chemistry." He argued.

"I'm pretty sure it was around the lines of 'leave her alone'." Scott shook his head.

"What if she only takes it off in the shower?" Scott asked.

"That's why you ease back into it." Stiles said. "Get back on her good side, remind her of good times and get the necklace." Scott was staring off into space with a dreamy look in his eyes and Syrena nudged Stiles who in turn hit him on the shoulder. "You're thinking about her in the shower aren't you?"

Scott looked down ashamed and answered yes. "Stay focused. Get the necklace, get the alpha, get cured, get Allison back. In that order."

"Wait Syrena, can't you get it from her. She still likes you?" Scott thought and asked.

"I can try, but it would be kind of weird if I just randomly ask her if I can borrow her necklace. But I'll try." She shrugs and nods. They separate and go to their designated classes. All day, student kept giving Syrena strange looks. She doesn't remember much about what happened that day of the full moon. She just hoped she didn't hurt anyone's feelings or worse, hurt anyone."

"Hey Syrena?" The brunette turned from her locker and smiled at Katie.

"Hey, How's it going?"

"Have you seen Eric? I've been trying to get a hold of him for the past couple of days and he hasn't been seen since he left with you the day of practice." She stated and leaned against the locker waiting for a reply.

"Uh…" Syrena shrugs. "I don't know. He dropped me off after we left the marina and never called me back. I figured he just wasn't interested." She didn't know what her parents did with Eric after they rescued him from almost getting killed by her. She just hoped he was okay.

"Oh well alright. If you do get in contact with him, let him know I wanna talk to him." Katie smiled and walked away. Syrena furrowed her eyebrows but said nothing.

As she was about to put her last book in her locker, it was shut suddenly and loudly, startling her. "You need to stay away from Scott." Syrena looked up at Jackson.

"What?" She looked at him confused.

"I know what he is. How he got so strong, how he's good at everything. It's not steroids." Jackson looks down at her.

"Okay then what is it Jackson? Scott would tell me if there was something different with him."

Jackson looks around before leaning down to whisper. "He's a werewolf." Syrena tries to keep her cool so he wouldn't suspect that she already knew. She waited until he pulled away and she laughed.

"A werewolf?" She said pretty loudly and Jackson shushed her. "Do you realize how ridiculous you sound? Scott would tell me if he was a…werewolf." She laughs again and Jackson grabs her arm roughly.

"Syrena I am not playing. He's dangerous and I don't want to see you get hurt. Please just stay away from him." He told her and she sighs.

"Let me talk to Scott. If he indeed reveals what he is…then I'll stay away. That good enough for you?" Jackson just nodded. Before she could stop herself, her eyes flashed a bright purple and she connected their gaze. She was going to make him forget about what he knew. Jackson looked into her eyes but not with a blank look like everyone did…he looked over surprised.

"What's wrong with your eyes?" He asked concerned. Syrena looked away confused. She couldn't tap into him mind. It was like he was blocking her somehow.

"I'll see you later." She pats him on the shoulder and walks away, a worried look etched on her face.

* * *

"Jackson knows what you are!" Syrena hurried over to Scott and Stiles as soon as she saw them walking out of class.

"Yea I know he practically tackled me down this morning to tell me. I have no idea how he found out."

"Me neither. He didn't tell me much other than I should stay away from you because your dangerous. I played dumb and pretended I didn't know anything."

"Well did you do that freaky eye thing and make him forget about what he knows?" Stiles asked.

She shook her head slowly. "That's another thing…he didn't respond like everyone else does. It doesn't work on him… It was like he was blocking me." She told them.

"What? What do you mean? Why not? This isn't good!"

"You think I don't know that?!" Syrena huffed.

"Okay, maybe it's not as bad as it seems." Stiles said. "He doesn't have any proof. And If he wanted to tell someone who is going to believe him anyways?"

"How about Allison's father?!" Syrena sighs. "I need the cure right now."

"Does he know about Allison's father?" Scott didn't know

"Okay, Where's Derek?" Stiles asked looking at Syrena. She rolled her eyes.

"Hiding like we told him at my parent's house?"

"I have another idea." Stiles said. "But it's going to take some finesse though."

"We have the game tonight." Scott said. "It's the quarter finals and it's your first game."

"I know. I know." Stiles said. "Do you have a plan for Allison yet?"

"She's in my next class." He shrugs.

"Get the necklace." Stiles says and walks to his next class.

"I'll figure something if you can't get the necklace." Syrena told him and walked away as well.

"If I can't get it…you're gonna have to make her give it to you." Scott told her but she shook her head.

"No. I'm not doing that, not with her." Scott started to argue but she cut him off. "She's my best friend just like Lydia, you, and Stiles are. I would never do that to you guys. Please don't do ask me to do that again."

"Alright…sorry. I'll see you at lunch." They waved goodbye.

* * *

Syrena sat down in English, finishing the last question on the pop quiz they were having. She got up to turn in her test and just as she got to the teacher's desk, she saw Allison run pass the door.

"Uh…can I use the restroom?" She politely asks the teacher.

"Not during the test. Take a seat."

"But I'm done with my test." The teacher glares at her.

"Take a seat." She says again. Syrena purses her lips and looks into her eyes.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" She holds her gaze. The teacher smiles and hands her the hall pass. "Thank you." She smiles and takes it, walking out of the room.

"Allison!" She calls out to the girl. "Are you okay?" She asks when she stops by her side.

She shook her head. "Scott is a jerk…" She whispers.

"What happened?" Well clearly whatever Scott did didn't work.

"He sent me pictures that we took when we were together and it brought back a lot of memories…it's like he's trying to make me feel guilty for breaking up with him. "She wipes a tear.

"He probably didn't mean it like that. Maybe he just wanted you to remember all the good times but didn't know how to properly say it. He's a boy. He can never do anything right." Allison giggles and nods.

"How are you feeling? The day after the night you got kidnapped-"

"I didn't get kidnapped." Syrena admitted.

"You didn't?"

"No…I was knocked out on the side of the school and when I woke up I was back home." She shrugs.

"So Derek didn't kidnap you?"

"No. Actually he saved me." She smiles to herself. "I don't know who was in that school…but it wasn't Derek." Allison nodded.

"How do you know it wasn't him?" Allison asked.

"Didn't you just hear me? He saved my life."

"Right but he could've just saved yours and come back to kill us."

"Allison the thing didn't even get to you guys. Okay? It wasn't Derek."

"My Aunt Kate doesn't think that. She thinks Derek did do it." Syrena looked up at her.

"You guys talked about Derek?" The girl nodded.

"Yea she wanted to know if he was friends with Scott and you guys."

"Did you tell her about us?" Allison is surprised by how worried she was.

"No. I didn't tell her about you and Derek."

"Good. I don't want anyone to know we're even associated with each other. I mean people in this town believe he was the one in the school that night and I already lied to every officer in this town about him…just promise me you or Lydia will not say anything."

"I promise. I don't know about Lydia but I'm pretty sure we can convince her. Now about that day after, what happened to you? You were like a completely different person. Every guy was flocking to you more than usual." Syrena giggled.

"New perfume I got. The lady who sold it to me was right I guess. I'll get any boy I want." Allison laughs and hugs her.

"Can I borrow it one day?" They share a laugh and interlock arms as they walk to lunch as the bell rings.

* * *

"Syrena I'm not excepting your money." Stiles argued with her as they walked into his house.

"I can't just stay here for free Stiles. That's wrong of me." She argues back.

"Here a good idea. If you don't wanna feel bad about it? Why don't you just go back to your parents?" He suggested as they walk into his room.

"Oh trying to get rid of me already?" She teases and throws her bag next to Stiles's on the bed.

"Hey, Stiles!" Calls his father.

"Yo, D—Derek" Stiles said turning around and seeing Derek behind him. Syrena turns as well and looks shocked to see him here. Derek put a finger to his lips and motioned for Stiles to handle his dad. "I, um –" he stuttered going out of his room and closing the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Syrena whispered. "In the sheriff's house. Are you mad?"

"I needed to know if Scott found the necklace."

"And you couldn't ask that over the phone?!" Derek paused and then rolled his eyes.

"Alright honestly?"

"That would be nice." She crosses her arms.

"Your parents are worried about you." She averted her eyes. "They haven't heard from you in days. They know you're staying here or at Scott's and they wanted me to check on you while I'm here…"

"I'll see them eventually…"

"Syrena they're your parents-"

"They lied to me." She accused. Before Derek can reply. Stiles called out to her.

"Yea she's right here, Syrena?" Stile's calls to her and she peeks her head out the door.

"Hi! We're studying. Just studying before the big game tonight. Arent you proud of your son, playing in his first game!" She pats his back.

"So proud and you know I'm gonna be there tonight." Syrena smiles and lets the father and son continue as she closes the door. After a minute, Stiles comes back in the room.

"I'm sor - oh!" Stiles said as Derek slammed him against the door.

"Derek!" Syrena scoffs.

"If you say one word" Derek growled.

"Oh, what, you mean, like, "Hey, dad, Derek Hale's in my room - Bring your gun"? Stiles said. Derek slowly relaxed and lets him go. "Yeah, that's right. If I'm harboring your fugitive ass, it's my house, my rules, buddy." Stiles said hitting Derek on the shoulder. Derek nodded after a moment and stepped back, letting him go and straightening his jacket. Stiles did the same thing to Derek before walking away from him but didn't far before Derek tries to lunge at him.

"Oh, my God!" Stiles gasped walking over to his desk and sitting down.

"Scott didn't get the necklace?" Derek asked.

"No. He's still working on it. But there's something else we can try. The night we were trapped at the school, Scott sent a text to Allison asking her to meet him there" Stiles explained.

"So?" Derek shrugged.

"So it wasn't Scott." Syrena added.

Derek sighed. "Well, can you find out who sent it?" he asked.

"No, not me. But I think I know somebody who can" Stiles replied looking at Syrena who smiled and nodded.

* * *

She sat on Stiles's bed, going over all the songs in the play and singing them in her head. She didn't know if she had to step in for anyone again and she wanted to be super prepared for it. Derek sat in a chair reading a book', Stiles walked back into the room, this time Danny was with him.

"Danny! How's my favorite goalie?" Syrena looks up and smiles at her classmate. She always liked Danny. He was a really great guy.

"Great as always. How's my favorite rain drop?" Syrena giggles and rolls her eyes. Danny and she met for the first time in kinder garden when they were both raindrops in the Itsy Bitsy Spider. Ever since then, that was her nickname.

"You want me to do what?" Danny frowned in confusion as Stiles explain why he brought him here.

"Trace a text" Stiles said simply.

"I came here to do lab work. That's what lab partners do" Danny protested.

"And we will, once you trace the text" Stiles sighed.

"And what makes you think I know how?" Danny asked.

"We- kind of looked up your arrest report." Syrena slowly admitted.

Danny sighed and rolled his eyes. "I - I was 13. They dropped the charges."

"Eh…" Stiles shrugged.

"That doesn't mean you still don't know how to do it."

"No, we're doing lab work" Danny shot back sitting down. Stiles began to type on his computer, clearly annoyed.

"Who is he again?" Danny asked looking over at Derek

"Um, my cousin – Miguel." Stiles replied. Derek looked up from his book and glared at Stiles. Syrena hid her smile behind her lyric book.

"Is that blood on his shirt?" Danny asked.

"Yeah. Yes. Well, he gets these horrible nosebleeds." Stiles replied quickly. Hey, Miguel." Derek looked up again "I thought I told you, you could borrow one of my shirts" he said winking at him. Derek shut his book loudly and stood up, walking over to Stiles's dresser, taking his shirt off in the process. Syrena bit her lip as she took in his muscular back and looked away quickly as he turned back around.

"So anyway" Stiles said turning his attention back to Danny. But Danny's attention was still on Derek"I mean, we both know you have the skills to trace that text, so we should probably – "

"Uh, Stiles?" Derek interrupted him.

"Yes?" Stiles said turning around to face Derek.

"This - no fit" Derek said holding a shirt and stretching it. Syrena looked over at the boys. Danny was practically drooling over shirtless Derek. She once again placed the book over her face to hide her laughter.

"Then try something else on." Stiles said annoyed. He noticed Danny staring at Derek and Stiles' mouth dropped. Syrena was on the verge of losing it. Derek put on another shirt, one with orange and blue stripes. She wondered why Stiles even had that hideous thing in his dresser.

"Hey, that one looks pretty good, huh? What do you think, Danny?" Stiles asked.

"Huh?" Danny asked snapping out of his thoughts.

"The shirt" Stiles replied.

"It's - it's not really his color" Danny said honestly. Derek took off the shirt once more. He looks over at Syrena silently asking if she could stop this but she just smiled and shrugged.

"You swing for a different team, but you still play ball, don't you, Danny boy?" Stiles smirked.

"You're a horrible person" Danny glared at Stiles.

"I know. It keeps me awake at night" Stiles says with a blank face. "Anyway, about that text."

"Stiles! None of these fit" Derek growled loudly. Danny gives one more look.

"I'll need the ISP, the phone number, and the exact time of the text" Danny replied quickly. Stiles grinned like an idiot and threw his arms up in victory.

* * *

An hour later Danny was finally able to finally trace the text to whoever sent it. Derek and Syrena stood behind the boys and looked at the computer screen. Syrena's eyes widened at the name that popped up.

"There. The text was sent from a computer. This one" Danny told the group.

"Registered to that account name?" Derek frowned.

"No, no, no, no. That can't be right" Stiles said quickly. Syrena bit her finger as she looked at the name of the account. That didn't make sense though.

Why would the name in the account say Melissa Mccall? Scott's mother.

* * *

Stiles, Syrena, and Derek sat in his jeep in front of the hospital. Stiles was on the phone with Scott. He didn't mention anything about his mother though.

The conversation changed when Scott was able to get the necklace from Allison.

"Did you get the picture?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, I did, and it looks just like the drawing" Stiles replied.

"Hey, is there something on the back of it? There's got to be something. An inscription, an opening, something" Derek said grabbing Stiles arm to talk on the phone.

"No, no, the thing's flat. And, no, it doesn't open. There's nothing in it, on it, around it, nothing. And where are you? You're supposed to be here. You're first line" Scott replied. Syrena had tried to explain that to him but stubborn little Stiles just ignored her. She felt horrible…he was so excited to finally play and now he couldn't.

"Man, you're not going to play if you're not here to start" Scott told his best friend.

"I know. Look, if you see my dad, can you tell him - tell him I'll be there, I'll just be a little bit late, okay? All right, thanks" Stiles told Scott.

"You're not going to make it" Derek spoke as Stiles hung up.

"So not helping." Syrena glared at him.

"I know" Stiles nodded sadly.

"And you didn't tell him about his mom, either" Derek raised an eyebrow.

"Not till we find out the truth" Stiles replied.

"By the way, one more thing" Derek looked over at Stiles.

"Yeah" Stiles looked at Derek. Derek grabbed him and slammed his head against the steering wheel.

Syrena's mouth opened in shock and she checked on Stiles.

"Oh, God! What the hell was-"

"You know what that was for. Go" Derek yelled. "Go!" Stiles glared angrily and got out of the car slamming the door. Syrena waited a few moments before opening the door.

"Where are you going?" Derek asked her grabbing her arm.

"Going with Stiles. It's not a suicide mission, I'll be fine. You can report that to my parents." She huffs and slams the door running after Stiles.

* * *

"Yeah, I said I can't find her" Stiles told Derek on the phone as he and Syrena walked down the hallway. The hospital was deserted. Syrena got an eerie, bad feeling but she couldn't explain why. She just figured it was her fear of hospitals.

"Look, ask for Jennifer. She's been looking after my uncle" Derek replied. Syrena turned a corner, stopping at Peter's room but found no one there. A cold rush hit her body and she immediately tensed.

"Yeah, well, he's not here either" Stiles told him shooting a concerned look to his best friend.

"What?" Derek asked.

"He's not here. He's gone, Derek" Stiles said.

There was dead silence on the phone for a moment. "Stiles, Syrena get out of there right now - it's him! He's the Alpha! Get out!" Derek yelled. Stiles pulled the phone down from his ear and Syrena breath hitched as Derek confirmed her guess.

Syrena turned and was face to face with the one and only Peter Hale. The Alpha.

"You must be Stiles" Peter smiled. "And Syrena Lombardi." He chuckles. "My you have grown into a beautiful creature." The teens quickly moved away from him and turned to run but were stopped.

"What are you doing here? Visiting hours are over." Peter's nurse, Jennifer, stood behind them glaring evilly at them. They had nowhere to run.

"You - and him. You're - you're the one who - Oh, my - and he's - Oh, my God, I'm going to die" Stiles said flustered. "Syrena I can't die! Not like this!" He grabbed her by the shoulders and she pulled away as her flashed bright purple and she hissed at the werewolf, showing off her razor sharp fangs. Jennifer chuckled and crossed her arms.

"_Sirena. _Put the baby fangs away before I rip them out of your mouth." Suddenly Derek appeared and knocked the nurse out with his elbow, causing her to collapse to the floor.

"That's not nice. She's my nurse" Peter looked at his nephew.

"She's a psychotic bitch helping you kill people" Derek said. "Get out of the way" he told the teens. Syrena stayed in her place but Stiles pushed her out of the way.

"You think I killed Laura on purpose?" Peter asked walking towards Derek. "One of my own family?" Derek growled loudly at Peter causing his eyes to flash bright blue and his fangs appear. Syrena had never seen Derek wolf out before…but once again his eyes were that mysterious blue instead of yellow. He jumped against the wall and towards Peter who grabbed him and slammed him against it. Stiles grabbed Syrena and moved them away from the fighting werewolves. Peter glanced over at Syrena as they both fled to another area of the hospital.

Peter looked down at Derek and grabbed him by the throat, dragging him across the floor. "My mind, my personality were literally burned out of me. I was being driven by pure instinct." He dropped Derek to the floor and went over to his nurse grabbing keys out of her pocket.

"You want forgiveness?" Derek asked punching his uncle in the face. Peter grabbed him again and kicked him across the hallway of the hospital."

"I want understanding. Do you have any idea - What it was like for me during those years?" Peter asked as Derek tried to get up. "Slowly healing, cell by cell. Even more slowly coming back to consciousness. Yes, becoming an Alpha, taking that from Laura pushed me over a plateau in the healing process." Derek tried to hit Peter but he grabbed his fist crushing it with his bare hand. "I can't help that. I tried to tell you what was happening. I tried to warn you" he said before throwing Derek through the window of a hospital desk. Derek groaned in pain and attempted to crawl away with Peter behind him.

"We can't just leave him in there alone!" Syrena stopped Stiles as he made way for the exit.

"Syrena. That's a very pissed off Alpha. We have no chance. Derek has no chance. What are we going to do?"

"Help him! Stiles he's our friend!" Stiles was about to object. "I'm going back to help him with or without you."

"Okay wait wait!" Stiles stops her. "Why don't we call for some help?" Syrena shakes her head.

"Who?" Stiles gives her a look.

"No."

"DO you wanna die?!" He exclaimed. "Because that's exactly what's going to happen to us and probably Scott if you don't get over your stubbornness and call them!" Syrena sighs not having another option…

* * *

"Here take my keys and get to the school. You both should be there anyways. I don't wanna have to talk to another officer because of you two." Anthony handed his daughter his keys and she took them silently.

"I'll get Derek out of there. He'll be fine." He assured her as he saw her take one more look at the hospital. "Syrena." She looks down not wanting to talk to him. "We need to talk about this…"

She shook her head. "I don't wanna talk about it yet."

"Your mother is miserable, Syrena. We've both been. You need to come home and talk to us. If not to me, then to her. I don't know how much more of this she could take."

"I'll think about it." She whispers and gets into the car and follows Stiles's car to the high school.

* * *

**There it is! New chapter.**

**Let me know how you liked it by reviewing!**

**Love ya'll**

**Whitttyyy76**


	12. Chapter 12 Co-Captain

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf does not Belong to me. Just Syrena and her Parents. **

**Your reviews were so great! Thank you for all of them! **

**I hope everyone had a great Labor Day yesterday! **

**Omg! Let's take a moment please...Teen Wolf season finale is next week *cries* It feels like it ended too quickly! **

**Enjoy the new chapter and please review if you want more! Also just a reminder I have outfits for each chapter on my polyvore account, you can find it on my bio page!  
**

**Also if any of you read my Vampire Diaries story Wonderland, I officially deleted and will be editing it. I don't know when it will be up when hopefully it will be better than the last time!**

* * *

Chapter 12 Co- Captain

Stiles and Syrena walked onto the empty field as all the players ran into the school cheering. "Looks like they won." Stiles nodded silently. "I'm sorry you missed your first game. But there will be other games right?" Stiles smiled and nodded again.

"Yea there will be. Unless of course we die in the near future." He shrugs.

"That will not be happening. None of us are going to die."

"What did you not only grow a tail but you're psychic too?" She giggles.

"No I just have a feeling." She smiles and they walk closer to the school. "Man I still can't get over Peter killing his own niece. It makes me worry about Derek even more now…and my dad. Peter and him weren't exactly friends from what my dad told me."

"You don't need to worry about your dad. He's an Alpha too."

"But he could still get hurt." She looks down at her hands. Stiles stops her and grabs her hands.

"You need to talk to them Syrena. They may have messed up and lied to you but they're still your parents. Do you have any idea how much I wish I could have a mother looking out for me right now? To be there when I need her? You have that and you're wasting the time you have with her being mad. I would give anything have that time with my mom again…" Syrena wiped a tear from her eye and hugged Stiles close, needing to feel comforted. Truth is, she missed her parents, so much. She had never been mad at them before. At least not like this…she hated that feeling she got in the pit of her stomach.

"You're right. All of you are right." She whispered and pulled away, sighing. "I'll go home tonight. I'll talk it out with them. Whatever they want to tell me, I'll hear them out." Syrena smiled at her best friend. He smiled back and kissed her forehead.

"Come on."

* * *

"Oh Syrena." The siren turned around and faked a smile when she saw the Argents behind her, specifically Kate.

"I'll catch up with you in a minute. I'm not allowed in the boys locker room anyways." She turned back to Stiles who didn't feel okay with leaving his supernatural friend with a bunch of hunters.

"You sure?" He looked down and she nodded. She turned back to the family as Stiles walked away.

"We wanted to come by the house and see how you were doing after what happened at the school but couldn't get the time to do it. I'm so glad you're okay." She accepted Kate's hug and smiled, looking down. Kate's hug felt so sincere. So motherly. But she couldn't be fooled. She knew what she would do to her if she ever found out what she and her family were.

"I'm fine." She smiled and looked over at Chris. She hadn't seen him since she knocked him out in the Iron Works and saved Derek's life. She knew he didn't remember what had happened but it still freaked her out that he might find out one day.

"People say Derek not only was the one in the school but he also kidnapped you." Mr. Argent's deep voice hissed out Derek's name and she had to hide the urge to hiss at him.

"I already gave my story to the authorities. I wasn't kidnapped and whoever did kidnap me was not Derek Hale."

"Well how can you be so sure?" Kate anger rose a bit.

"Look I haven't seen much of Derek and I don't know him that well either. I didn't get a good look at whoever knocked me out but I saw it well enough but whatever it was it didn't look like him." Kate noticed her slip up.

"Whatever…it was?" Syrena maintained her cool and straightened her jacket.

"That guy is a monster for what he did to my friends and me. I have right to say he doesn't have a human bone in his body." Nice save, she thought to herself. Kate looked over at Chris and then placed an arm around her shoulders.

"Wanna a ride home sweety?" Syrena smiled but declined.

"My father gave me the keys to his car. I drove up here. I just wanted to see Scott to congratulate him on going to states. But it is getting late so I should just head home. I'll see you guys later though." She waved to them and slowly walked to her car, not before shooting a silent thank you to Allison who nodded and smiled.

* * *

Scott walked through the locker room after a shower. They had won the game and were headed to states. While he was excited about that, the one thing weighing on his mind was where Stiles and Syrena were. Neither of them ever responded back to his texts.

"By the way, McCall - Apology accepted" Danny said bringing Scott out of his thoughts.

"I didn't apologize" Scott frowned.

"Every time you got the ball tonight, you passed it to me" Danny told him.

"Every time I passed the ball to you, you scored" Scott replied smiling.

"Apology accepted" Danny smiled throwing his backpack over his shoulder and leaving the locker rom.

Scott reached into his locker to get his clothes when the lights went out.

"Danny?" Scott called out. He walked around the lockers, towards the light switch. Flipping it on and off, the lights never came back on. He noticed a lacrosse ball rolling on the floor across him and he began to walk toward it. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and went to pick up the ball. He jumped when he saw Derek standing in the shows. "What the hell - Thank God! Where the hell have you been? Do you have any idea what's been going on?" he exclaimed. Derek looked behind him silently. He turned around and stopped in his tracks at who was standing in front of him. It was Derek's uncle and he was fully healed.

"I really don't get Lacrosse" Peter spoke.

Peter was the Alpha. "It was you –" Scott finally realized.

"When I was in high school, we played basketball. There's a real sport. Still, I read somewhere that Lacrosse comes from Native Americans tribes and that they played it to resolve conflict. I have that right? Hm" Peter stood and thought for a minute. "I have l little conflict of my own to resolve, Scott. But I need your help to do it."

"I'm not helping you kill people" Scott growled.

"Well, I don't want to kill all of them. Just the responsible ones. And that doesn't have to include-" Peter stopped for a moment trying to remember the Argent's name. He looked over at Derek for an answer.

"Allison" Derek said simply. Scott looked at him shocked.

"You're on his side? Are you forgetting the part where he killed your sister? He almost killed Syrena outside the school, if you weren't there to take her away." Scott exclaimed looking at Derek.

"Actually I never meant to hurt Syrena. She's a very, very beautiful girl. With an incredible power." He shrugs. "Would be a shame if I wasted that. She just simply…got in the way. Peter smiled.

"It was a mistake" Derek stated firmly.

"What?" Scott frowned in disbelief.

"It happens" Derek replied.

"Scott - I think you're getting the wrong impression of us. We really just want to help you reach your full potential" Peter said.

"By killing my friends" Scott stated.

"Sometimes the people closest to you - can be the ones holding you back the most" Peter replied.

"If they're holding me back from becoming a psychotic nut job like you, I'm okay with that" Scott told him. Peter slowly walked towards Scott causing him to look behind at Derek, silently asking for help.

"Maybe - you could try and see things - from my perspective" Peter said before sinking his claws into the back of Scott's neck and walking away.

* * *

"Mom? Dad?" Syrena ran into the house looking for her parents. Talking with Stiles really opened her eyes and she realized what a dumbass she was being. She heard movement in the kitchen and ran over.

She stopped at the doorway when she saw her mother gently tending to her father's wounds. "Oh no." she whispers. Her parents look up surprised to see her there. "Are you alright?" Why aren't you healing?" She runs to his side.

"Alpha wounds take more time to heal than regular ones." He grunts as Elizabeta cleans another one of his wounds. "He must have gotten his strength back when he killed Laura. Because that is one strong son of a bitch."

"What about Derek? Is he okay?" Syrena asked worried as well for her friend. Anthony sighs.

"Peter knocked him out and took him with him. I don't know where they went." She sighs and watched as none of his wounds were healing and she thought of something. When Stiles was about to cut off Derek's arm from the wolves bane bullet, she grabbed his hand and took his pain away, almost healed him. She wondered if she could do it again.

Grabbing her father's hand, she closed her eyes and gasped when she felt her body healing his. It felt like thousands of electric currents were flowing through her.

Her eyes opened slowly, purple and bright. Anthony looked shocked at his daughter.

"How did you do that?" They asked her.

She shrugs. "I don't know…I just learned how to do it all on my own, I guess." She smiles nervously and her parents look at one another. "This could be my way of apologizing…for being the worst daughter ever." Her eyes shined with unshed tears and Elizabeta pulled her baby close to her. She was so happy to have her back home, in their arms again.

An hour later, Syrena and her parents were finished talking out their problems. They promised to be more open with her and not hide another thing from her. Elizabeta had a few things she had to tell her. There was more that Syrena did not know about herself but if tonight was any indication, she would tell her soon. Too much information would just overwhelm her. And the fact that she knew nothing about these sea witches that were after her…she will have to find out very soon.

Syrena was getting ready for bed when she heard a ding on her computer telling her she had an incoming video chat. She clicks accept and sees Stiles worried face on her laptop.

"Hey what's going on. I thought you would be knocked out by now." She smiles looking at the time on her clock.

"Why didn't you meet me in the locker room like you said?"

"Kate and Allison's dad were asking me questions about Derek and what happened at the school. I panicked and told them that I had to go home because it was getting late. I'm sorry I completely forgot at that moment. Please tell me you told Scott about Peter." He nods.

"Oh I didn't have to tell him. He already knew." She looks at him confused.

"How?" Stiles shakes his head.

"Didn't your dad tell you?" She shrugs.

"He told me that Peter took Derek but he didn't know where. He was pretty banged up when I saw him…I sort of healed him too." Stiles eyes widen.

"yo-you healed him!" He laughs. "That's awesome. How did- Wait like you took all of his pain and wounds away? How did you do that?" He exclaims.

"I don't know…it just happened again. Like I thought about how much I loved him and how I wanted his pain to go away and it did. It was like this energy was flowing through my veins and into his body. It was awesome!" She giggles.

"Man that is so sweet- I can't wait to tell Scot- Scott! Okay back to what we were talking about. Peter was at the school and talked to Scott. That's how he found out." Syrena gasped.

"Is Scott okay?" He nods.

"He didn't hurt him…but this might hurt you." She waits. "Derek is working with him Syrena. He's working with Peter." She shakes her head.

"What? No that's crazy. Peter has killed millions of people, not to mention killed his sister. How could he do that?" Stiles raises his arms up and shrugs.

"I don't know. I almost didn't believe it either but Scott wouldn't lie about that. Scott even tried to mention how Peter almost killed you and it was like he didn't even care." Stiles watched her eyes go down in sadness and he got her attention. "Hey don't do that. Don't get yourself down for someone like Derek Hale. Alright? You made a bad judgment. Everybody does it."

"I just thought he was different…"

"Syrena the guy lives in a burnt up old house has no personality what so ever and is extremely mean. You could do way better than Derek Hale."

"You act as if we were dating." She rolls her eyes.

"Well I know you want to so…" he mumbles and she glares at him.

"I'm going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Hey, I'm really proud of you by the way…for talking to your parents." Stiles winked at her and she smiled.

"Thanks dear. Sleep tight." she logs off and shuts her laptop.

* * *

Syrena had slept for only a few hours when she was suddenly woken up by a loud crash coming from downstairs.

She slowly removed her comforter and got out of bed. She tip toed out of her room and stopped at the top of the stairs. She heard various voices arguing back and forth but couldn't make out anything specific. She tried to listen carefully and the only thing she could make out was her name and something about witches. She stepped forward a little bit, climbing down to the first step. She jumped when the wood groaned under her feet and a gasp fell from her lips when a gush of wind went around her and suddenly she was standing in the middle of the living room…being held by the Alpha, Peter Hale.

"Well look who decided to join the party." He chuckles. "Syrena Lombardi." She hissed as she tries to get out of his grasp. "I wondered how long it would take you to realize what you really are. It's fascinating isn't it? You have so much potential." He strokes her hair and leans down to smell it. "To be a great werewolf." His hands were suddenly torn from her and he was thrown into a wall.

Elizabeta stood in front of her daughter, eyes burning with hatred towards the Alpha and hand glowing with power.

"Touch my daughter again and I will hurt you even worse." She hissed at the amused werewolf, who got up brushing himself off.

"This family, gets interesting by the minute." He shakes his head.

"Derek how can you do this?" Anthony crosses his arms and glares at the Beta. "Side with him? After what he did?"

"I killed everyone responsible for what happened to my family." Peter glares at him.

"And Laura had something to do with the fire as well?"

"Laura was a mistake. I know that now. You should know that things like this happens Anthony." Derek glances over at Syrena who has a hurt and betrayed look in her face.

"Now, now." Peter holds up his hands. "I didn't come here to start a fight." He smirks. "I would like you to help me avenge my families death. If you do that, I will let you live happy lives as normal was you would like." He said. "But If you don't? Well…Let's just say the Argents won't be the only hunters you need to worry about." HE was pushed back into the wall by Anthony who had grabbed him by the neck.

"Don't even think about threatening my family and I. We can find out just how strong you really are if any harm comes to my wife and daughter."

"Adopted daughter." He corrected and Anthony's gripped tightened around his neck. Peter smirks as Anthony pulls away and Derek takes a protective stance in front of his uncle.

"Think about it, Anthony. It would be better if you join me. Or suffer the consequences." Peter moves back and looks at Syrena who stood quietly and somewhat afraid. "I wonder Syrena, aren't you the least bit curious as to why you met Derek that night you decided to roam around our home?" The siren looked over at the young Hale who just stared at her like the first time she met him. No emotion in his eyes.

"I just thought I was trespassing and he wanted to know who was in his house." she crosses her arms.

"Oh no. No, no. He knew exactly who you were from the moment he caught your scent. Too bad he didn't act on his instinct to sink his fangs in your perfect skin." He smirks as her father growls. "He would've done it too…but Derek likes to remember he's still human." He hums. "I may have to change that." Syrena could feel Derek's eyes on her. Pleading with her to look at him so she can see that everything that he was doing was to protect her. He couldn't let Peter get anywhere near her and if this is what he had to do to get his answers and save his only friends life, then he would do it. "You know me well enough to know that I am not a very patient man." Peter looks at Anthony. "So I suggest, you make up your minds quickly." He motions to Derek and the two leave the house.

Syrena felt her eyes tear up. Her friendship with Derek, everything about him was a lie. She wanted to believe from the bottom of her heart that he was different. He wasn't. He was worse.

* * *

The next day Allison had called her and asked if she wanted to go shopping with her and Lydia. She was about to decline, not up for spending time with anyone after the events that happened last night. But then she thought about the last time she really hung out with her girlfriends. It was always Stiles and Scott. She needed some girl time.

Lydia picked her up a half hour later and they were on their way to the mall when Allison told them she needed to make a quick stop somewhere. Syrena could feel the tension in the car and she wondered what that was about. They were currently walking in the middle of the woods behind a very determined Allison, who had brought her cross bow with her.

"You know when you said you needed to stop to do an errand before we went shopping, a hike in the woods was not what I was expecting." Lydia complained to her friend as she huffed and tried to control her breathing as Allison speed walked in front of them.

"Before I forget I wanted to talk to you about something." Allison ignored her complaining and told her casually. "Jackson asked me to the Winter Formal." Syrena looked up at Allison and then to Lydia who almost tripped on her feet.

"Did he?" Lydia said surprised and secretly hurt.

"Yea…just as friends though but I just wanted to make sure you were okay with it first." Allison said but it didn't sound at all like she meant it.

"Sure. As long as it's just friends." Allison laughs.

"Well yea. I mean, it's not like I would take him into coach's office during Lacrosse practice and make out with him or anything." Lydia and Syrena stopped as Allison glares back at her and keeps walking.

"Yea…about that." Syrena nudges Lydia and waits for an explanation but she rolls her eyes and continues to follow Allison.

"Awkward…" Syrena comments and follows. Allison had stopped finally, and kneeled down in the ground to pull out her cross bow and some arrows. She put on her gloves and took out a fancy looking metal arrowhead, screwing it on to the top. "What does that do?" Syrena asked curiously.

"We are about to find out." Allison stood up and got into position to shoot. She took a deep breath and let the string go, making the arrow fly and few feet away until it hit the bark of a tree and it sent thousands of sparks around it as it burst into flames. The three girls stood silently in shock.

"What the hell was that?" Lydia asked slowly.

Allison shook her head. "I don't know…" Syrena did not have a good feeling about this.

"Well, that was fun." Lydia said sarcastically. "Any more lethal weapons you wanna try out?" Syrena was about to respond when they all heard movement from behind them. They turned quickly but found nothing in front of them. Allison and Syrena looked at each other and turned back around hearing the same noise again. Lydia stood in fear in between her two friends.

Syrena walked away from them wanting to know where that noise came from. She could hear Lydia calling for her to come back but she didn't listen. Allison joined her a few seconds later and they continued their search. They stopped when they heard leaves crackling a few feet away. Syrena looked over at Allison and told her silently to stay put as she ran over to the noise to check it out. When she was far away enough that Allison couldn't see her, she stopped to catch her breath for a minute. She could sense that there was somebody there but she didn't want 9to give it away yet. Not until they were close enough. She continued walking, until she felt whoever was here behind her.

Before they could respond, she turned pushing with all her strength at the strong body and she held them up against a tree. Her face was transformed as she hissed at them.

The person being held quickly grabbed Syrena by her arms and turned them around so now she was being held up against the tree. "Calm down." The person growled in her ear and she glared at him.

"Derek. I should have known." She pushes him away and stalks towards him. "Do you know that I have a very pissed off Argent with me that right now, I wouldn't care if she found out about you and killed you right here, right now." She hissed at him. He simply rolls his eyes.

"You don't mean that."

"You lied to me!" She pushes him back. "Everything about the day we met, when you took me out, everything we talked about at your house. It was part of a plan or something? Was it?" She yelled at him. "You knew exactly who I was the moment you saw me and you knew what I was too didn't you?" He didn't respond. "Didn't you!"

"Okay yes, I knew about you and what you were and I used you to get all the information I could about you." He admitted.

Syrena nodded and tried to push back the tears. "So everything about being my friend, about being not that bad of a person that everyone thinks you are…that was all to get me to trust you. To tell you things that I wouldn't dare tell anybody else just so you could use them against me." Derek didn't respond. How could he? He had to make sure hated him so much she never wanted to see him again. That's how it had to be. If Peter even found out that she was something more to him…he would destroy her. Same way he did-

"You were naïve enough to think that I would want to be friends with someone like you. A child." His words were cut off by a slap in the face. He glared at the girl standing in front of him but he almost lost it when he saw the tears finally fall from her eyes.

"I never want to see you again." She turned around about to leave but stopped. "And if I ever do see you again, watch out. Because you won't have to worry about my father coming after you. I'll just kill you myself." Derek didn't comment back but watched how the young girl just walked away from him. Away from his life.

* * *

"You're going on a date?!" Syrena and her mother walked up the stairs of the Mccall house behind Melissa who was freaking out about not knowing what to wear. Syrena was still very upset about her conversation with Derek. She didn't tell her parents about it, knowing they would freak out if they knew. She figured that helping Mrs. McCall with her date was a bigger distraction then nothing.

"Yes, he is a medical rep. Met him at the hospital today. I am so glad you two are here to help me. Do you know how long it's been since I've been out to dinner with someone who isn't a sixteen year old boy?" Melissa laughs nervously as they enter her bedroom.

"Well I think it's great that you are getting back out there. Who knows, this guy can be the one." Elizabeta walks to her closet and starts pulling out articles of clothing. "This! It's perfect." She pulls out a sophisticated black blazer with matching dress pants and a white and gold sleeveless blouse to go inside. It was perfect for a first date dinner. Melissa took it in her hands and skimmed it slowly.

"Do you think?" She asked unsure. Syrena smiled and sat her down in front of the mirror, pulling out her makeup bag.

"It's perfect for tonight. Now just sit back and let us work our magic. This medical won't want to keep his hands off of you." Syrena smiled at her mother and they began working on Melissa.

An hour later, she was showered, changed and ready to go. She was standing in front of her full length mirror checking herself over. "Stop picking at your nails." Syrena swats at her hand. "I just finished my wonderful manicure. Don't ruin it." Melissa sighs and tries to relax. "But I think the only the person that'll make you feel less nervous about how you look is Scott." She nods to the door. Melissa smiles at the mother and daughter and walks out of the bedroom to let her son know about her plans.

Elizabeta crosses her arms and smiled. "We make a pretty good team huh?" She looks at her daughter.

"Oh the best." They high five each other and walk out into the hall just as they hear Scott's voice.

"Amazing…Why do you look amazing?" Syrena and Elizabeta lean on each side of the doorway and smile.

"Because mother and I are awesome and when we combine our heads together…"

"We come up with that." She points to Melissa in a very Vanna White dramatic fashion and Syrena and Allison laugh.

"And because amazingly I am having dinner with someone of the male gender for once that's not a 16 year old boy." Scott rolls his eyes and smiles.

"Who?"

"A medical rep that came into the hospital today. Yea, we just kind of started talking and the next thing I know, I'm saying yes to dinner and…really hating myself for skipping the gym last week." Scott tilts his head to the side.

"What medial rep?" He asked curiously just as the door bell rang.

"That medical rep. Can you get the door. I'm not ready yet. I'm not ready." She turns to the girls who sigh and Elizabeta follows a frantic Melissa back to her room. Syrena smiled at Scott.

"Well." she points down the stairs. "Go let him in!" She pushes Scott out of the room who tells Allison he will be back. Syrena turns to Allison and smirks crossing her arms. Allison sat down uncomfortably on the bed as she tried to avoid her best friends gaze. Finally Syrena smiled and shook her head. "I knew you too couldn't stay away from each other." Allison blushed and hid her face with her hands.

"Okay I am off. Syrena thank you so much for helping me get ready." Melissa hugs the young girl and says goodbye to Allison as she calmly walks down the stairs as if she wasn't freaking out just minutes ago.

"Well Syrena, I think you and I should be leaving now. Allison is was good to see you again. Do you need a ride home?" Elizabeta asked her nicely but the young girl shook her head.

"I drove here, I'll be leaving in a few. Have a good night." She smiles and stays in her spot on the edge of the bed waiting for Scott to come back. Syrena and Elizabeta walk down the stairs of the house smiling and happy that Mama McCall was finally getting a nice romantic day to herself. There happy and cool attitude changed immediately as they saw no one other than Peter Hale standing in the foyer waiting for his date to be ready to leave.

"Well what a delightful surprise." He chuckles and approaches them. "I didn't know you two would be here. This night just got a whole lot better."

"Peter…what are you doing?" Elizabeta glared daggers at him but it didn't seem to faze him. He simply shrugs as if him being in their presence was no big deal.

"Can't I have dinner with a beautiful woman after getting out of a coma? You people act like it's a crime. I mean I've been out for a while but I doubt the rules of dating haven't changed much." He chuckles.

"Okay, sorry. I'm ready now." Melissa walks up from behind all of them and smiles at Peter who offers her an arm for her to take. "I'll be back late. Love you." She kisses her son on the cheek and Peter escorts her out.

"Mom!" Scott yells for her just as Syrena and Elizabeta yell out her name as well. She jumps startled and turns around.

"Yes!" She looks at all three of them silently asking them not to ruin this for her. Elizabeta and her daughter didn't know what to tell her…what can they tell her really? That she's about to go on a date with a homicidal Alpha that is just using her to get her son into his pack? That'll be an awkward first date for them. Scott sighed and shrugged.

"Have a good time." His words were forced and Syrena had to look away as Scott's sad eyes followed the Alpha and his mother. They stayed in place as they left in his car.

"You have to stop that Scott." Elizabeta looked at the young beta as he nodded. Scott ran back upstairs to what Syrena assumed was tell Allison that he had to leave.

"Are we gonna do anything about it?" Syrena looked up at her who shook her head.

"No I have a feeling Scott has a few tricks up his sleeve." She kissed her daughters forehead and they walked out of the house and got into their car.

"So…" Her mother began. "What happened with you and Derek today?" Syrena looked over at her.

"How did you-"

"I know things, Syrena. And remember when I told you I still had some things I had to discuss with you?" The girl nods. "Well that's part of it." She nods. "So tell me what happened?"

Syrena sighs and runs her fingers through her hair. "We were in the woods today…Allison, Lydia and I. He was there. He cornered me and then basically told me that everything that Peter said was right. He just used me to get information out of me. So I could help him…he wasn't a true friend." She looked out of the window at the night sky.

"Oh honey, I know you must feel…heartbroken." Her daughter huffs and rolls her eyes. "Don't do that Syrena…I'm your mother. I know you better than anyone. I know what you feel in your heart." She stayed quiet. "And please don't think I'm defending Derek or not on your side but, what if he's doing all of this for a reason?" Syrena crosses her arms and gives her mother a look. "Here me out. Derek seemed very different around you. Like he enjoyed almost, that you were put into his life. There has to be a reason why-"

"Mom look out!" Elizabeta hit the breaks in time before she ran over whatever was on the middle of the road. She tried to slow her fast beating heart as Syrena opened the door to the car.

"Oh my god. Scott! Scott!" She exclaimed as she knelt down next to her best friend and shook him, trying to wake him up. "Mom he's not waking up! What do we do!" Syrena's eyes spilled tears as she sat there helplessly finding a way to help her friend. Someone who was like a brother to her. "I can't heal him mom…" She whispered as she grabbed his still hand.

"You can't heal him just yet." A voice said behind them and they turned to see Deaton walking towards them. Deaton?

"Deaton. How did you know?" Elizabeta stood and let the Vet take her place next to the young man.

"No time to explain." He picked up the unconscious teen. "We need to get him to the clinic.

* * *

Deaton dropped the bullet into the pan as he took it out of Scott. Syrena, Anthony and Elizabeta sat in the corner, as to not disturb Deaton. He was just about done cleaning the wound when Scott woke up with a gasp. "I wouldn't get up just yet." Deaton told him holding him down as the three other people in the room walked closer.

"Where am I?" Scott asked.

"Your fine. You're lucky to have had Syrena and Elizabeta with me to help me get you here. They found you in the middle of the road." Scott looked over at his best friend who looked down and wiped a tear from her eye. "I've given you something that should speed up the healing process.

"But your a vet."

"That's very true. And 90% of the time, I'm mostly treating cats and dogs."

"Mostly?"

"Mostly." He said, smiling down at Scott. Syrena kept her eyes on Deaton after what he said and then her eyes shifted to her father who smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder. Silently telling her that Scott was in very good hands. "You guys should go home and rest." He nods to the family. "He probably won't be waking up anytime soon." Syrena shook her head.

"No I want to stay." She looked up at her parents and pleaded with them to agree. Anthony sighed hating how she could get him to agree to anything with her puppy dog eyes.

"Yea you can stay. I think he'll appreciate that when he wakes up." He smiles and kisses her forehead and her mother does the same. Deaton smiles a goodbye to them and looks over at Syrena as she takes a seat next to her best friend and grabs his hand as she leans her head on the palm of her free hand. She spent the whole night watching over him…

* * *

Kate led Allison down a dark hallway. She got a call from her as soon as she got home from Scott's. She said she needed to talk to her and that they needed to meet up somewhere. She never expected to meet her in a dark and scary place like this.

"What is this place?" Allison frowned.

"Let's start with the basics" Kate began turning to her niece and leaning a metal sliding door. "You know how every family has its secrets? Ours is a little different." She opened the metal door and walked in with Allison slowly following behind. Allison saw something in front of her but it was too dark to really tell what it was. Kate walked over to a big light. She turned it on…Allison gasped and jumped as she heard a loud growl as soon as the lights turned on. Chained by his hands from a metal pipe…was a monster. That was all Allison could think of. It was a monster. A monster that she realized she had seen before. Was that? Derek Hale? Allison moved back as the creature bared his fangs at them.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Kate asked smiling up at him as if he was a trophy she was glad to have chained to her wall.

But all Allison could think of was how Derek Hale could possibly be this creature and if this was Derek…how was Syrena going to react to this?

* * *

**Dont Hate Me! At some point I had to get Syrena and Derek into an argument of some sort. **

**This is just temporary. Derek does not mean anything he said to Syrena. He just wants to protect her from Peter. **

**Once again leave your reviews! I'm hoping for a few more theses next chapters! **

**Enjoy the rest of your day!**

**Whitttyyy76**


	13. Chapter 13 Formality

**Teen Wolf does not belong to me! **

**Hello readers! How are you?! So sorry I've been M.I.A for a while. I have had a huge writers block with this story.  
**

**I'm trying to get season 2 written the way I want it to come out. But I don't want to give you guys a half-assed chapter if I'm not happy with it. **

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please review after reading!**

* * *

Chapter 13

Kate's hand turned a dial up on a volt box that was connected to wires that traveled to Derek's body. Derek body unwillingly shifted from werewolf back to human as thousands of electrical currents violently coursed through his body.

"What are you doing to him? Is that going to kill him?" Allison asked concerned.

"Oh, come on, kiddo. Don't get all ethical on me now" Kate rolled her eyes.

"What is he?" Allison asked staring at Derek

"Shape - shifter. Lycan. Werewolf. To me he's just another dumb animal" Kate said before turning the dial up again. Her aunt walked over to Derek and opened his mouth with her hands. "Come here. See these right here?" she said regarding his teeth. "These are canines, also known as fangs. Made for the tearing and rendering of flesh. Not something you'd find on those cute little leaf eating herbivores, is it?"

"This is a joke to you?" Allison exclaimed.

"Sweetheart, there are werewolves running around in the world. Everything's a joke to me. How else do you think I stay sane?" Kate looked at her seriously.

"So - it was him at the high school and all the other animal attacks?" Allison asked as her breath got caught in her throat. None of this seemed real.

"There's actually three of them. Another younger one like him called a beta, and then there's the Alpha. Alpha's are the pack leader. Bigger, stronger, nastier. Those are the real ugly ones" Kate said taking Allison out of the room.

Kate put her arm around her niece as they got to the hallway.

"When were they going to tell me?" Allison asked at Kate shut the door and she crosses her arms and waits.

"They still haven't decided if they're going to tell you" Kate replied.

"Why?" Allison frowned.

"Let's just say if you react badly when you find out. Not good" Kate said before walking away.

"What do you mean, not good?" Allison frowned following her aunt up the stairs.

"They don't think that you can handle it. They look at you and they see this frightened little girl who's going to run crying in the corner when she finds out the truth" Kate explained. "Me? What I see? Natural talent. Allison, you said you wanted to feel more powerful, right? Now's your chance."

"What am I supposed to do now?" Allison asked.

"Go to school, do your homework. Go to the Formal on Friday night. Be a normal teenage girl who doesn't know anything. Trust me to get everything ready for the next part" Kate said simply.

"What's the next part?" Allison wondered.

"You're going to help me catch the second Beta" Kate smiled at her niece.

* * *

Scott opened his eyes from his place at the operating table the next morning. He sat up too quickly and almost fell over, but Deaton caught him. "Welcome back to the world of the conscious. You doing okay?" He asked checking him over when he didn't respond. "Maybe you should sit down." He was too busy looking over at the sleeping Siren next to the table. "She spent the night here watching over you. Fell asleep a few hours ago." He smiled. "She's a special girl to have in your life." Scott smiled and was about to wake her up from her very uncomfortable looking sleeping position when the bell to the front door jingled alerting them that someone had come in.

"Hello?" Deaton called. The door closed and Scott grabbed Deaton. He knew who was here. Deaton just smiled at him and left the room. "I'm sorry, but we're...We're closed."

"I'm here to pick up." It was Peter. Scott grabbed Syrena and placed her on his lap as he moved over to a corner of the room where Peter couldn't see them. He put his hand on her mouth to keep her form saying anything as she woke up startled.

"I'm not sure I remember you dropping off."

"This one wondered in on his own." Peter smirked.

"Even if it did, I'm afraid I can't help you. We're closed."

"Well, I think you can make an exception this one time...Don't you?" Peter walked closer to the Vet.

"I'm sorry. That's not going to be possible. Maybe you could come back during regular hours."

"You have something of mine. I'm here to collect it."

"Like I said. We're closed." Deaton said is voice deepening.

There was long pause between the two. Deaton watched as Peter smirked, thinking he was going to get closer but found something stopping him from getting closer. He looked down and growled as he glared at him. "Mountain ash." Peter said. "That's an old one." He picked up a nearby wooden chair and threw it at Deaton. The only thing it did was break into a million pieces as it hit Deaton.

"Let me be as clear as possible." Deaton said, not at all harmed by the chair. "We...Are...Closed."

Peter glared at the vet and straightened out his leather coat before turning but stopping at the door to let Scott know that if he wasn't going to help him…there were others that could…some far more vulnerable. Scott's heart raced. He knew who he was going after. Allison.

* * *

Scott searched frantically throughout his room for his phone. It had been missing since the night he got attacked and he had no way of communicating with anyone. Stiles sat in a chair and Syrena sat in the middle of his bed with her chin resting on her knees as they watched their friend look all over his room.

"Call it again" Scott looked at Stiles before searching through his desk.

"It's not here" Stiles replied. "Okay, so you lost your phone. Why don't you just get a new one?"

"I can't afford a new one. And I can't do this alone. We have to find Derek" Scott huffed looking under his bed. Syrena looked down at her hands at the mention of Derek.

"Well, "A", you're not alone. You have us." He points to himself and the Siren. "And "B", didn't you say Derek walked into gunfire? He sounds pretty dead" Stiles shrugged. Syrena rolled her eyes.

"He's not dead. Don't say that." she quietly says.

"I thought you hated him? You should be happy about this. The guy practically ripped your heart out."

"For the last time. We weren't dating. I had no feelings for him other than friendship. Get over it Stiles." Syrena glares at him.

"A guy messes with my best friends emotions. You damn wrong if you think I'm going to just forget about it." He says and dodges a pillow that Syrena throws at him. "Was that really necessary?" He raises his arms up.

"Argent's plan was to use him to get to the Alpha - they're not going to kill him" Scott says ignoring their banter.

"All right, so then just let them do what they're planning, you know? They use Derek to get Peter - problem solved" Stiles said as Scott threw clothes out of his bathroom.

"Not if Peter's going after Allison to find Derek, I can't protect her on my own. Or what if he goes after Syrena?" He points to her.

"Hey, I can protect myself."

"How? You just became a Siren like weeks ago. Are you sure you're at the level to fight an Alpha?" Syrena was about to answer but pouts instead.

"You know, you probably lost it when you two were fighting. You remember that, when he was trying to kill you, after you interrupted him trying to kill Jackson? Are you starting to see a pattern of violent behavior here? I still don't understand how you managed to be friends with him Syrena." Stiles shook his head and this time couldn't dodge the pillow that Syrena threw as it hit his face.

"He wasn't going to kill anyone. And I'm not letting him die" Scott replied looking over at Stiles.

"Could you at least think about letting him die? For me?" Stiles pleaded. Syrena rolled her eyes and was about to say something mean to Stiles when they both noticed Scott's face change to concerned. "What?"

"My Mom just got home from work" Scott said. He listened as his mom left a voicemail to Peter. He felt bad for ruining her night but he knew Peter was not interested in her at all.

"Is she okay?"Syrena asked. Scott shook his head in response. "What's she doing?" his friend asked.

"Crying" Scott said sitting on his bed next to Syrena who let him place his head on her lap and she ran her fingers through his hair to calm him down.

"Scott, you can't protect everyone" Stiles sighed hating to see his friend so upset.

"I have to" Scott replied. Syrena's phone rang and she took it out unlocking the message.

"It's my dad. He said he might have an idea on where Derek is but he won't tell us anything until he's 100 percent sure. He doesn't want to risk Peter coming after one of us if he finds out we know something. But he says he's trying."

* * *

"Come on, Derek. He killed your sister" Kate smirked as she took a break from torturing Derek to look through his things. "Now - either you're not telling me because, well, you want to kill him yourself, or for some reason - You're protecting him." Kate pulled out his license. She smiled walking over to him and grabbed his face, chuckling. "Look at that sour face. I bet you always used to get people coming up to you saying, "Smile, Derek." "Why don't you smile more?" Don't you just want to - kick those people in the face?" She turned around walking away from him.

"I can think of one" Derek sneered angrily at her.

Kate smirked at his response. "Promise?" she turned around. "Cause if I thought you'd be that much fun - I'd let you go." She walked back over to his things and grabbed his phone and began to go through it. "All right, let's see. Nothing, nothing, nothing. God, I hate this detective crap." She continued to go through the phone and Derek tried to think of something to get her attention away from his phone before she found Syrena and her family in his contacts.

"Are you going to torture me or are you just going to talk me to death, huh?" Derek snapped.

"Oh, sweetie, I don't - I don't want to torture you. I just - want to catch up. Remember all the fun we had together?" Kate smiled.

"Like the time you burned my family alive?" Derek shot back glaring at her.

"No, I was thinking more about the - hot, crazy sex we had" she said walking over towards him. "But the fire thing. Yeah, that was fun too." She laughed as Derek lunged towards her.

"I love how much you hate me. Remember how this felt?" she bent down and licked a trail up his abs. Derek felt the anger boil up and he growled loudly at her, his eyes blazing with hatred. Kate smiled and rubbed her noise against his. She looked down at his phone once again and stopped when she got to his messages. "Hello and what do we have here?" She looked up at the werewolf and showed him his past conversations with Syrena. "Wanna explain this?" He didn't answer. She glared at him and grabbed his jaw, making him look into her eyes. "What kind of game are you trying to play? Going after Syrena? Bad mistake." She hissed at him and dropped his phone on the table. She leaned against it and took a deep breath.

"She doesn't know anything Kate. About me, about any of this. What happened with her was nothing. I was trying to get information-"

"About her family." She turned and glared. "About her Alpha father and her witch mother." He looked incredibly surprised. "We know. We all know about Anthony and Elizabeta Lombardi. Your family knew too. Which means you know about them. SO don't give me that BS that it was just to get info on her family."

"How do you know about them?" She laughed.

"Sweetheart. We are professionals. We know everything. With them…well, it's a little difficult to kill them. Tried many many times but nothing worked hard enough to do the jobs. That Elizabeta is one strong witch bitch." She shrugs. "We kept them on our radar for quite a while but you see the thing about Anthony that was so fascinating…was that he basically became fully human. I've only seen him turn once and do you know what that was for? It was to save me from getting my head torn off from a pissed off Omega." She smirks. "I guess I owed him a few more years before I decided to kill him and his wife." Derek shook his head.

"They are innocent. They've done nothing to cause harm to Beacon Hills. Just like my family." He glared. "You would do that Syrena?"

"Syrena would be fine. She would have our support, our love. We love that girl like she was an Argent." She rolls her eyes at how desperate Derek was starting to sound.

"She would never forgive you if she ever found out that you killed what she thought were her human normal, innocent parents." Kate shrugs carelessly.

"Or she could just swim away into the underwater city of Atlantis." She laughs at her own joke. "Yea we know about her too." She rolls her eyes. "Now Sirens…we haven't figured out a way to kill those yet. I think it's because Syrena is the first Siren we've encountered in a very long time and we just like her too damn much to kill her off. But we have all the time in the world. Sirens are immortal." She walks over to Derek and kisses his chest as he glares at her wanting her to get away. "Why are you so concerned over what she feels or what I would do to her?" She chuckles. "Don't…don't tell me you have feelings for the girl." Derek looks away from her. "She's the new girlfriend? Is it feelings like what you had for me?"

"The feelings I had for you were nothing. You cold hearted bitch." He sneered and she pouted as if she was offended.

"But your feelings now? For her? Are those real?" Derek still doesn't respond. "Well if you do have feelings for her and she has feelings for you." She smirks walking away. "I wonder if her feelings will change once I tell her that the guys she's been seeing is nothing more than a big, hairy, killer. She chuckles as Derek tries his hardest to get out of the chains. He stayed away from Syrena so she wouldn't get hurt. For this exact reason. But it was too late. The whole time he was thinking Peter was going to go after her when it was Kate who was gonna do it. And he couldn't figure out who was worse between the two. "Sweetheart I really don't want to torture you." She grabs her guns and walks to the door opening it, just as a big burly guy dressed in black walks into the room. "But he does." She smiles at the werewolf one last time.

* * *

"Syrena!" The Siren turned from her locker and smiled as the bubbly red head ran over to her. "You have a dress for the formal yet?" Lydia asked as she leaned against the locker next to Syrena's.

"Oh well actually I-"

"Perfect!" She interrupted. "You can go to Macy's after school with Allison and I." She smiled and bounced on her feet.

Syrena giggles and closes her locker. "Lydia you didn't let me finish. I don't think I wanna go to the dance anymore."

"What? Why not?" Lydia glares at her and waits for an answer.

"I'm just not feeling in the greatest mood to go."

"Or you don't have a date." Lydia added.

"No that's not it. I was planning on going by myself anyways. It's just-"She shook her head. The only guy she wanted to go with is too old for high school dances and oh yea he was kidnapped by Allison's killer aunt.

"Look just come with us tonight and maybe you'll change your mind about wanting to come once you see all the pretty dresses and us trying them on. And as for a date, you are so not going alone. No best friend of mine will be arriving at a high school dance by herself." Lydia looked around and spotted someone.

"Eric!" The black haired blued eyed actor turned from talking to some girl and looked over at the two girls. Syrena and Eric haven't spoken since the night she almost killed him…but Lydia doesn't know that. "Eric, you and Syrena are in the play together right?" The two nod. "Perfect. Here!" She pushes Eric to Syrena's side and smiles. "Now you have a date. See you after school." Lydia waves to them and struts out of the hallway and into a classroom. Syrena awkwardly shifts around to get away from Eric.

"I'm sorry about her." She rolls her eyes. "She freaked when I told her that I didn't have a date and she seems to think that she's Miss Matchmaker." Eric chuckles and shakes his head.

"It's okay Syrena." He smiles at her. I guess he didn't remember what happened that night. "I would love to go to the dance with you." She nods. "If I didn't have a date already." Her smile falters. Of course. "I'm sorry."

"No it's okay. Seriously I don't care if I have a date or not. I'll go solo." He smiles. "So who's the lucky gal?"

"Hey, Syrena!" the Siren turns at who just walked up.

"Katie…" She gives her a fake smile. "What a surprise." She turns back to Eric. "She's your date?"

"Uh huh." She answers for him. "Yea we were in Chem and I was going on and on about how I didn't have a date and he just asked me. Cute right?" She giggles. Not really.

"The cutest." Syrena's feelings towards Katie had changed a lot since the whole incident with Eric occurred. She didn't know what it was but there was something very disturbing about this girl.

"Well I hate to pull him away but we have tons of stuff to talk about before the dance. See you at practice!" he grabs Eric's hand and walks off before she could say anything else. Syrena sighs and begins walking towards her next class when she sees her two friends huddled together behind a wall. She quietly walks behind them…

"Why are you two spying on Jackson and Allison?" she asked curiously as the two guys jump, not expecting her. Stiles dramatically holds his chest and leans against the wall.

"What the hell?" He exclaims and she stomps her foot.

"Are you two going to answer me?" Scott sighs.

"Well let me brief you very quickly. Due to my grades being below average, I am kicked out of going to the dance. But I can't do that because I have to watch over Allison and possibly you and I can't do that from my house. So I have to get Jackson to go with her so he can keep an eye on her for me." They go back to watching the two.

"And I'm guessing you convinced him." She giggled silently as she took in Jackson's sweaty and nervous look. He glanced over at the three and his heart started beating rapidly before smiling down at Allison like it was nothing. "Well too bad, I'm not going. That'll be a train wreck I would love to see."

"Wait you're not going? Why not?" Stiles asks her.

"No you have to go Syrena. I can't look after you if you're not there."

"I don't need you looking out for me Scott. I appreciate it but I'll be with my parents. I won't be alone. I'll be fine." She assured him. Scott shook his head.

"You're going. I need you there." Scott turned back to Allison and Jackson. Syrena sighed.

"Hey don't worry guys. I'll be there too." Stiles told them. Scott sighed.

"I'm still going." Scott answered as they watched Allison and Jackson walk away.

"Is that a good idea? Do you even have a date?" Scott shook his head.

"Not yet…"

"Do you have a suit?" Again he answered.

"Not yet."

"Do you have a ticket to the formal? A ride there?" Stiles kept asking and Scott answers were still no. "So you're going to ride your bike to a dance that you're not even allowed to go to without a date, a suit, or a way in with werewolves and werewolf hunters all out to kick your little werewolf ass." Scott smiled and nodded.

"Yea." He chuckles. "You two gonna help me?" Stiles and Syrena look at each other.

"Hell yea."

* * *

Syrena, Lydia, and Allison all arrived in Macy's after school. Lydia was super excited when Syrena agreed to go to the formal but she was bummed that she had to find another date for her. They were riding the escalators to the second floor when Syrena noticed how distant Allison was being. "You okay Allie?" Syrena asked. "Is something wrong?" She had noticed that Allison had not spoken to her much at school today.

"Nothing's wrong, I just...I have a lot on my mind." She lied not looking at the Siren.

"You could smile, at least." Lydia said. "Ever hear the saying, 'Never frown, someone could be falling in love with your smile'? Smile Allison. I'm buying you a dress." Syrena smiled at her friend. Lydia was never one to say she was sorry, no matter how bad it was. She made up for it by buying people things.

"Have to admit as far as apologies go, that's more than I expected."

"Excellent."

"But it's not gonna cover it this time." Syrena said as they made it to the floor.

"What? What does that mean?" The red head asked confused.

"It means you're going to cancel on whatever dumb, roided-up jock you said yes to, and you're going to go with somebody else."

"Who?"

"Him." Allison said, looking over at Stiles, who was by the perfume and colognes. He leaned casually on the counter as he sprayed some perfume, sending him in a coughing fit as it sprayed on his face. He looked over at the three girls, two of which were smiling like idiots and the other was frowning. He nodded to them trying to act cool and macho for Lydia.. "Oh...Don't frown Lydia. Someone could be falling in love with your smile." Syrena and Allison giggled as Lydia glared at them.

Stiles owed them big time.

* * *

Lydia was not at all happy with Allison and Syrena's demands for her to go with Stiles so she planned to make his life a living hell. After having Stiles carry around about ten different style dresses, she went to try them on. Allison was in one section of the dresses and Syrena was in another. She picked up a blue short dress that had a high neckline with an intricate paisley pattern made from shiny rhinestones and shimmering crystals. It was cinched at the waist and had a frothy skirt that floats to the mid-thigh in layers of soft fabric. Needless to say this dress was beautiful and she wanted it. She smiled as she admired the dress, but the looming figure behind her was making her very uncomfortable. She could feel its eyes on the back of her head.

"Beautiful dress." She quickly turned and a gasp fell from her lips when Peter stood just a few inches away from her. "You have a great sense of style." He picked the dress from her hands and placed it in front of her. "It goes great with your skin tone."

"What do you want Peter?" She glared at him.

"I remember you as a little girl. Always playing with Cora. You two were inseparable." He chuckles. "Such an innocent, naïve girl. Didn't know about the monsters that were lurking in Beacon Hills. And then you decide to crawl into bed with one." She shook her head.

"There was nothing going on between me and Derek. We were simply…acquaintances." Peter rolled his eyes.

"That's not what I saw." She furrowed her eyebrows. "See Derek and everyone else think I'm way dumber than I look. Everything that he said to you, was just to get you away from him…so I wouldn't get to you." He smirked. "So I couldn't be able to tell what you really are to him." She crosses her arms.

"And what am I to him exactly?" Peter just smirked.

"Shopping for a high school dance?" He says changing the subject which Syrena wasn't happy about.

"Formal." She corrected.

"Huh…too bad Derek can't take you. I bet he would love to see you in this. You'll look good enough to eat. You would've liked that a lot but seeing as he's nowhere to be found." He trails off and gives her a look and she shrugs.

"I don't know where he is if that's what you're trying to imply. I hate his guts right now and wouldn't really care if he was buried somewhere in the middle of nowhere." That wasn't completely true. She was still mad at him…but to see him dead? She never wanted that.

"Oh we both know that isn't true Syrena." He moves closer to her and plays around with a piece of her hair. "Where is he?" He asked slowly and more demanding.

"Hey." They were interrupted by Allison who came running towards them. "My car is being towed and I have no idea why. We need to get Lydia and get to my car before they take it away. Come on!" She runs to the dressing rooms to go find Lydia. Syrena looks over at Peter who looks ready to cut someone's head off. She places the dress back on the rack and runs to Allison and Lydia. Just as she gets to the dressing rooms, she feels her phone go off in her pocket. Pulling it out, she takes a look at the name on the screen. Kate Argent flashed across her home screen. She quickly swipes to ignore the call and puts her phone away.

"Hey." Syrena turns and sees Scott running after her. She looks at him confused.

"Hey? What are you doing here?" Scott stutters to let out a few words but she stops him.

"Allison's car isn't really totaled is it?" She smiled as Scott nodded. "Nicely done. Now there's been a few changes of plan for the dance."

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"I finally found a date." She smiled up at him.

"Oh…great. Who?" Her smile widens.

"You!"

* * *

Kate sat in a chair with her phone in hand. She had received another voicemail from Chris asking where she was. And after calling Syrena's phone again and being ignored, she placed it down and sighed.

"Unfortunately, Derek, if you're not going to talk - I'm just going to have to kill you or better yet I'll just bring Syrena over here first…tell her what I know about you and your family and her family, and then I'll kill you. Right in front of her. So say hi to your sister for me" she said placing her hand on the dial but stops as a thought jumps in her mind. "You did tell her about me, didn't you? The truth about the fire?" Derek stayed silent and looks down. Kate frowned and turned around, standing up. "Or did you? Did you tell anybody? Did you tell Syrena?" Derek looked down at the ground and then slowly back up at Kate.

"Oh, sweetie - That's just a lot of guilt to keep buried. It's not all your fault. You got tricked by a pretty face. It happens! Handsome young werewolf mistakenly falls in love with a super-hot girl who comes from a family that kills werewolves. Is that ironic?" she frowned. "Is it ironic that you're inadvertently helping me track down the rest of the pack - again? Or just a little bit of history repeating?" Kate looked at the werewolf once more and then walks back to turn the dial but what she just said got her thinking. "History repeating" she whispered. She walked back over to Derek. "It's not Jackson, is it? Oh, no, no, no, he's got a little scratch on the back of his neck, but - he's not in love with Allison. Not like Scott." She glared up at the werewolf. "Let me guess…Syrena doesn't know about that either." He glares at her. "I'm starting to think Syrena isn't as innocent as I'm hoping she is." She shakes her head. "If I even have the slightest doubt that she knows about all of this, and she kept her pretty little mouth shut…I'll kill her too." She smirked as Derek growled loudly behind her.

* * *

Syrena was nervously walking around her bedroom as she clasped her diamond chandelier earrings in her ear. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and smoothed out her dress. She had went back yesterday and gotten the dress she had been looking at and she wasn't upset with the results. She loved the dress and she loved how she felt in it. She turned around making sure her hair was perfect in the back. With her mother's help, she had curled her hair and placed it in a nice bun on the side of her neck. Her curled bangs were pinned to follow the flow of her bun and she placed a loose curl back where it was supposed to go. Her eyes shimmered with the sparkling light eyeshadow she had placed on her eye lids and her violet orbs were outlined with liquid eyeliner. Her lips were painted a pale pink that went great with her eye makeup. A knock on her door made her turn around. Anthony and Elizabeta stood in the doorway and smiled when they saw their daughter all dressed up for the dance.

"Oh honey…" She gushed and took out her camera.

"You look beautiful baby girl." Her parents smiled and she blushed as Elizabeta began taking pictures of her. But she didn't hesitate to pose for the camera. Anthony chuckled and stopped his wife. "Alright honey, let's leave some pictures for her and Scott too. Come on we don't want to be late." He ushered the two girls out of the house and they got into the car and drove to the McCall house.

As soon as they approached the house, Melissa was already pulling Scott outside to meet them there. Syrena got out of the car and smiled as she walked up to them and Melissa gasped.

"Oh Syrena, you look gorgeous! Stunning. Scott doesn't she look stunning?" Melissa looked over at her son who was completely mesmerized by the beautiful siren in front of him. She wasn't doing this on purpose but she guessed when she feels confident and beautiful, her body gives off these feelings.

"Beautiful." he smiles and she blushes. "You look beautiful Syrena." She walks up to Scott and fixes his collar.

"Well you look very handsome Scott. I just hope I don't get angry jealous looks from all the girls there…and by girls I mean Allison."

"Well you guys better be on your way, so pictures before you go!" Melissa and her parents had them posing in twenty different ways before they sent them off to the dance. Surprised to find out that Melissa did not know that Scott was not exactly going to be Syrena's date, seeing as how he was not even aloud at the dance at all.

"Are you sure your plan is going to work? I know I said I didn't if I got in trouble if the school finds out I brought you as my date but-"

"Don't worry." Scott looked over at her as she sighs. "I got it all figured out. You just go and enjoy the dance." She nods. "I think I'll be the one getting angry, jealous looks from all the guys at the formal." Syrena smiles and nudges her best friend.

* * *

"Now remember what I said, just enjoy the dance and don't worry about me. I got everything under control." Scott walked Syrena as close to the school as he could without being seen. She nodded and hugged him close before pulling away.

"Thank you for sort of being my date tonight." She smiles and rolls her eyes. "I know that you wished it was Allison but-"

"I would not have wanted a better date for tonight." He smiles. "And I know how much you wished I was Derek." She gives him a look and he laughs. "Just kidding. I'll see you inside. I gotta keep an eye on you and Allison. Have fun." He runs away from her and a few seconds later, she sees him scaling the top of the building, trying to find a way inside from the roof.

"Be careful Scott." She whispered, knowing he could hear her. As she begins walking, she comes across the familiar looking blue jeep and smiles when she sees Stiles help Lydia out of the car. "Well look at you two." The couple for the night turned and are lost in a trance at the sight of Syrena.

"You look-"

"Beautiful." Stiles was cut off by Jackson who walked up with Allison by his side.

"He's right." Allison smiles at her and Syrena tries to find it in herself to stop them from feeling all these types of ways but it was so hard when she didn't have control yet. She smiles and looks down.

"Thanks…you all look amazing too." Lydia glares over at Jackson who took a sip of his drink and then hid it in his suit pocket. "Jackson," Lydia said. "You look handsome."

"Obviously," he replied cockily. "It's Hugo Boss." He placed an arm around Allison and walked inside. Syrena rolled her eyes at how immature Jackson was being and gave Lydia a sympathetic look.

"I don't care." Lydia mumbled. "I don't want compliments. I will not fall prey to society's desire to turn girls into emotionally insecure neurotics who pull up there dresses at the first flattering remark." Syrena and Stiles looked at one another and then at the strawberry blonde.

"Well," Stiles started. "I think you look beautiful.

She looks up incredibly surprised. "Really?" Lydia asked, sincere.

Stiles nodded and offered Lydia his arm. Lydia looked at it for a minute before interlocking her arm with his. Stiles smiled and looked at Syrena for her to do the same. She smiled and grabbed his arm and the three proceeded to walk into the formal.

* * *

Syrena went around dancing with practically the entire school all night. Just because she didn't have a date, didn't mean she was going to be a sour wolf the whole night (wink) She even tried to dance with Jackson, but he was in is own little world drinking the night away. She kind of felt bad for Allison.

"I thought Lydia told me she found you a date?" Allison asked as they stood by the punch bowl with Jackson who was looking completely wasted at this point.

"Oh she did." Syrena nodded.

"And?" the Siren sighs and points to a couple a few feet away.

"He already had a date." Allison looks over at the couple who is leaned against a wall on the far side of the gymnasium giving everyone a total show.

"Oh…" Allison looks away in disgust and Syrena shrugs.

"Whatever. I'm having a great time here by myself. Because if I was with a date I wouldn't have had the time to talk to you…" She smiles. "Or dance with everyone. It would just be me, here, dancing…with the guy I like." She looks out at all the happy couple dancing and having good time wishing that she could just have a normal relationship for once. She really wasn't one to go out on dates and have boyfriends. Something always stopped her from taking it too far with a guy and she figured now that it was her Siren side that prevented it. How would she be able to tell her boyfriend that she can magically whip out a tail in the middle of the full moon. No thank you. She was not about to go through that drama.

"You're talking about Derek aren't you?" Allison looks down at the shorter girl and tries to give her a smile but failed to do it. Now that she knew the truth about Derek, she didn't want her anywhere near him…but how could she explain that. "How well do you know Derek, Syrena?" She looked up Allison.

"Pretty well I guess. My parents were great friends with them before your Au-" Her eyes widen as Allison looks at her and she stutters to think of something else to say.

"Before my what?" She waits.

"Uh-before…" She sighs. "Look just forget about it. Whatever I thought I had with Derek is gone. He's not who I thought he was." She tries to cover up her mistake by trying to make Allison feel bad for her.

"Syrena, what if Derek was something…different. Something that you never thought was possible."

"What do you mean?" Syrena looks up at her friend. "Allison what do you know?" The suspense was killing her. Did Allison know about Derek? And if she did…who told her. Thankfully she was stopped by Finstock who was yelling for Scott. She looked around for her friend and found him dancing with Danny. She giggled knowing exactly what he was doing and it worked perfectly. Finstock was humiliated and Scott was apparently let in the dance freely. Syrena turned to Allison and smiled.

"I'll tell you later." She says as Scott walks over and stands in front of them.

"I-uh." the siren rolls her eyes and knocks him on the shoulder as she walks by.

"Dance with her dumbass." She whispers in his ear and walks away. Allison giggles hearing her and grabs Scotts hand.

"Yes, I would love to dance."

* * *

After grabbing a cup of punch, Syrena made her way outside to get some fresh air. She pulled out her phone seeing once again another missed call from Kate. She sighed deleting the call and went to her voicemail. Her father had called and left her a message.

"Syrena, I know you're busy having fun and I didn't mean to bother you honey. But we found out where the Argents are keeping Derek. He's in the-"

"Syrena." The siren gasped and dropped her phone as the person who called her name walked up behind her. Quickly she bent down and picked up her phone, forgetting about her fathers important message.

"Kate." She smiles and tries to act as if her heart was not about to come out of her chest. A jingle went off in her hands and she looked down to lock her phone and stop the incoming text.

"See your phone is working." She smirked fully knowing that Syrena had been dodging her calls all night.

"I lost my phone. Someone brought it back to me today." She smiles. "I just got your calls now. I'm sorry if it was something important that you needed to tell me. Is everything alright?" Kate crosses her arms and looks at her.

"You lied to me about Derek." Syrena tenses up and keeps her gaze locked with hers. "Why did you lie? Is there something you need to tell me Sy?" What was she going to say… "Syrena?" She sighs.

"I didn't know what to say…I got confused. I knew Derek wasn't the guy that kidnapped me or tried to kill everyone at the school that night. But since Scott said it was him, I didn't want anyone to know that I knew Derek in hopes that they would leave him alone. I didn't want to see an innocent man go to jail. Especially when they never caught who really did it." She says trying to play the victim. "I'm sorry I lied to you. But I made sure no one knew about Derek and me…about what we were." She looks down.

"Were?" Kate asks her stepping closer.

"Yea." She nods. "Derek and I are nothing anymore." Kate tried to hide her smile.

"Then there something you need to know about."

* * *

**There it is! Let me know what you think!Whats going to happen next?  
**

**Review Please! **

**Love you all!**

**Whitttyyy76**


	14. Chapter 14 Code Breaker

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf. Syrena and her parents are just mine****!**

**Here is the last chapter of season 1! Please don't be afraid to leave a review! I love them!  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 14

"Kate where are you taking me?" She knew it was a terrible idea to get into Kate's car but something in the pit of her stomach knew that Kate was going to lead her to Derek. She just hoped that whatever she did to him, didn't lead to her finding his dead cut up body.

"You really wanna know how innocent your little boyfriend is?" Kate sneered at the young girl. Syrena averted her eyes and looked around the dark and moist tunnel she led her through. Kate stopped at a metal door and opened the lock. "See for yourself." She slides the door open and Syrena cautiously walks in and gasped. Derek was chained up, his arms lifted above his head in a very uncomfortable position as he took hit after hit from a big strong man with a metal pipe that he was using to beat him with.

"Stop!" Syrena rushed over to the man and pushed him away as hard as she could. "Leave him alone!" She hissed at him. She turns to Kate and looks at her in disbelief. "What is this? Why are you doing this Kate?" Tears shined in her eyes as she looked back at Derek whose head was slumped down in exhaustion.

"Because Derek is not the innocent, prince charming you think he is Syrena. He's a cold-blooded killer." Kate walked over to the electrical box and hit the switch sending millions of volts of electricity through Derek's already weak body. "I am trying to protect you and this town from creatures like him." She glared at him.

"Creatures like him?"

"Syrena don't listen to her. Kate she's innocent. She doesn't know anything. Leave her out of this or I swear I'll-

"You'll what?" Kate teased him on. "GO ahead. Tell me what you're going to do to me so that she can know the type of guy you really are." She chuckled. She hit the switch again and this time Derek could not control his transformation. He growled loudly until his face turned into the creature that he was. He bared his fangs at the hunter. Syrena took a step back and shook with fear. Not with fear towards Derek but with fear towards Kate. She had never seen Kate so malicious and angry before. This was a side that completely terrified her.

"What…what-" Syrena kept backing up until she was near Kate. She had a feeling Derek had told Kate that she knew nothing about werewolves or that he was even one so she played the innocent little girl. Kate thinking she was truly terrified placed a hand on her shoulder and brought her closer.

"Now do you get it? He's a monster. Better word for what he is? A werewolf." Syrena looked at her shocked.

"A werewolf?" She shook her head trying to wrap her brain around this.

"Yes a werewolf. Just like Scott is a werewolf. Just like your dad is a werewolf. It's what we do. Us Argents? We're werewolf hunters. " Syrena pulls away quickly and stares at her wide eyed. She knew about her father? All this time?

"My father?" She shook her head and wiped away her tears. "No my father is not that" she points at Derek. "He's not a monster!" She yells at her.

"Sweetie, I never said he was a monster. But he's not human either. Now he did a pretty good job at keeping you and mother fooled for all these years. Just like they kept you fooled on what you really are. On what your mother is."

"Wait you said your werewolf hunters." She nods. "Does that mean you're going after-"

"Your father is safe…for now." Syrena raises her eyebrows.

"For now?" Kate walks closer to her.

"Syrena? Like it or not your father has killed before and he will do it again. Our job as hunters is to make sure we protect the innocent."

"His job is to protect my mother and I and if he was has to kill for that then so be it. I wouldn't want a coward for a father anyways." Syrena hissed at her and looked away.

Kate smiled. "You are so tough…just like Allison. You know if you wanted to you would be a great hunter." Syrena bitterly laughs. "Think about it Syrena. You would be saving millions of lives."

"You're telling me to kill my father and my best friend. No! I could never do that!" She yelled at her.

Kate glares at the young girl until she gets a call on her phone. She ignores it and stuffs the phone back in her. "Maybe I should give you guys some alone time. Give you time to really think about what I offered." Kate walks away loudly closing the door behind her.

As soon as Syrena heard Kate was far away enough she rushed to Derek's side and grabbed his face. "Derek, are you okay?" Derek's gaze lands on her and she sighs. "Of course you're not. You've been tortured for days now and Oh my god everything I said about you. I'm sorry I didn't mean anything of it. I was just so angry with you but then Peter kind of told me that everything you said was just for me to stay away from you so he wouldn't hurt me and I really hope he wasn't lying because now I feel like such an idiot for apologizing to you." Syrena rambled on and on. Derek rolled his eyes and grinned as best as he could.

"Syrena." He breathes. "Shut up." She smiles at him and lets her hands fall to his chest. The intense gaze into each other's eyes had her mind going blank. Her breath caught when he saw he was leaning down closer to her face. His eyes would jump down to her parted lips every few seconds. She knew she had to stop this.

"I need to get you loose before someone comes back." She whispers to him, her lips just centimeters from his. He nods slowly and then visibly tense as he lifts his head and looks around as if he heard something. "What is it?" She asked confused,

"It's Scott." he said, and then told her to cover her ears as he let out a loud, long, growl. "He's coming for us."

* * *

"Okay I have to get you out of this thing." She took one of the chains from his right wrist and started to pull with as much strength as she could find. Derek shook his head.

"It's okay Sy. You won't be able to. The chain is too-" He stops as he looks wide eyed at the broken chain that was laying in the Sirens hands. His gaze raises to her purple hue eyes and she smirks.

"You were saying?" A loud noise from behind the door startles them.

"Go hide. He won't hurt you too." He whispers to her and places his right hand back to where it was and leaned his head down as if he was still in pain. But honestly the mere presence of the Siren standing in front of him, had him feeling a lot better. Syrena ran to a dark corner near the metal doors and kept quiet as the bald, big man came strolling back in.

"Ready to have some more fun?" the bald man asked and walked over to Derek. "To be honest, my knuckles are kind of hurting." He flexes his hand and then pulls out a wooden bat. "So I brought some help. But I need to warn you. I used to play in college."

He swung the bat, but Derek caught it with his right hand. "I brought a little help to." he said and looked behind the man. The man turned and saw Scott and Syrena standing in the doorway. Derek punched him into the wall, knocking him out.

"Scott, help me with this." Derek asked as he ripped the wires off his body. Syrena runs over to help him but Scott grabs her, stopping her.

"No." Scott said. Syrena struggles to get out of his grasp.

"What?" Derek asked.

"Not until you tell me how to stop Peter."

"You really wanna talk about this right now?"

"He's going after Allison and her family. He's going to kill them."

"So what?!" He yells.

"Derek just tell him how to stop Peter." Syrena glares up at him.

"You can't." He moves his left hand around to try to get free. Look I don't know when Kate's coming back so just get me out of this. Get me out right now!" He growls.

"Promise you'll help me."

"You want me to risk my life for your girlfriend, huh? For your stupid little teenage crush that means absolutely nothing? You know nothing about love Scott! You're not in love! You're 16 years old. You're a child." Scott glares at the Beta and then nods.

"Maybe you're right. But I know something you don't." Syrena and Derek wait. "Peter said he didn't know what he was doing when he killed your sister, right? He lied." Scott pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and unfolded it. It was a police report, with a picture of a dead deer on it. The deer had the triskilieon on it. "Remember this? This is what brought your sister back to Beacon Hills, right?"

"Where did you get that?" Derek answered after a minute.

"My boss told me three months ago someone came into the clinic asking for a copy of this picture. Do you wanna know who it was? It was Peter's nurse. They brought your sister here so that Peter could kill her and become the Alpha and that's why you're going to help me." Scott turned with Syrena and started to walk away. "Just say you'll help me, and I'll help you unlock your other-"

The sound of cracking metal made Scott and Syrena turn back around. Derek had broken his other chain "I'll help you." Derek growls.

* * *

Scott led Syrena and Derek slowly out of the cellar under the Hale house. Syrena helped Derek walk due to him still being too weak. Even though he tried to act tough and deal with it, she could see right through it.

"Hey, Hold on, Hold on. Hold on." Derek breathed heavily as he leaned against Syrena. "Something doesn't seem right."

"What do you mean?" Syrena asked.

"I don't know...It was kind of like it was.."

"No don't say too easy!" Scott yelled. "People say too easy and bad things happen." Derek sighs and rolls his eyes. "What, do you think finding you two was easy? Getting away from Allison's dad? None of this has been easy."

"Fine your right." Derek agreed to get him to shut up.

"Thank you." Scott breathed out.

Suddenly an arrow shot through the air and hit Derek in the shoulder. "Derek!"Syrena fell down to the ground along with him. Scott and Syrena looked around and saw Allison and Kate at the edge of the hill.

"Now the leg." Kate instructed her niece and she obeyed. Allison shot Derek again in the leg and he groaned in pain. "Flash bolt." Allison aimed for her shot. "Now."

"Scott your eyes!" Derek shouted as an arrow shot into a tree and blasted a bright flash of light., blinding Scott as he dropped to the ground. Derek shielded Syrena from the bright light and then pulled away to pull the arrow out of his shoulder. "Come on. Let's go." He helped the Siren up and the two grabbed Scott and ran towards the house.

Derek fell to the ground and pushed the two teens closer to the house. "Go! Now!" Syrena looks over at Derek and shakes her head. She was not about to leave him here to die.

"Allison I can explain." Scott said as she walks up to him.

"Stop lying." she replied. "For once stop lying."

"I was gonna tell you the truth at formal. I was gonna tell you everything. Because everything that I said, everything that I did-"

Allison shakes her head. "Was to protect me."

"Yes."

She glares down at him. "I don't believe you."

"Thank God." Kate groaned. "Now, shoot him before I have to shoot myself."

"You said we were just gonna catch them." Allison said, confused.

"We did that. Now we're gonna kill them." And Kate shot Derek. Syrena screams and covers her mouth as tears threaten to fall. "See? Not that hard." Kate shrugs and walked up to Allison and looked at her. "Tsk, I know that look. That's the "you're gonna have to do it yourself" look. Tsk." She pointed the gun at Scott.

"Kate, Kate, what are you doing?" Allison asked. Allison tried to grab the gun from Kate, but she pushed Allison on the ground.

"I love those brown eyes." Kate said.

Before she pulled the trigger, Syrena jumped in front of her best friend and hissed at the hunter, her face an evil beauty and her sharps threatening to drain her of her blood. Kate chuckles and lowers her gun for a moment. Allison looks over in shock at her friend. More secrets she didn't know about. Her best friend was just like her boyfriend. An animal. A monster.

"So you finally chose a side." Syrena's purple eyes glowed as she hissed louder and took a step further. "Too bad you chose the wrong side." Kate raises her gun to Syrena.

"Kate." All heads turned to see Chris Argent and Anthony Lombardi walking towards them. "I know what you did. Put the gun down."

"I did what I was told to do."

"No one asked you to murder innocent people. There were children in that house, ones who were human. Look what your doing. You're holding a gun to a 17 year old girl and a 16 year old boy, with no proof they have spilled human blood. We go by the code...Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent."

"We hunt those who hunt us." Allison and says under her breath. Kate rolls her eyes and glares at the Siren, never lowering her gun.

"Put the gun down." Chris said. He shot the gun, hitting a tree behind Kate. "Before I put you down."

"She's immortal. A little gun like this won't hurt her." She yells. "See?" She shoots a bullet directly in between Syrena's eyes. Anthony growled and advances towards the hunter but Chris holds him back. The Siren's body jolts from the impact but the bullet just slides out of the wound and falls to the floor as it heals.

"Bad idea." She growls but was interrupted by the door of the Hale house as it began to creak open.

"Allison get back." Chris told his daughter.

Syrena, Anthony, Scott, Allison, Chris and Kate stood at the close to each other, staring at the door. "What is it?" Allison asked as she stood up.

"It's the Alpha." Scott said as his eyes glowed golden. A blur ran out of the house in a circle around them. It knocked down each of them on by one but left Kate standing.

"Come on!" she yelled and cocked her gun. "Come on!" That's when Peter grabbed her. He pulled back her hand, making the gun go off twice. He hit a spot, making the gun fall from her hands before grabbing her neck and throwing her onto the porch. Peter went after her, and dragged her into the house.

"No!" Allison yelled and got up running into the house. Allison ran inside the house. She saw Peter with his hand clutched around Kate's throat. Allison began to go towards them but Syrena stopped her.

"She is beautiful, Kate. She looks like you. Probably not as damaged" Peter said digging his claws into Kate's throat. "So I'm going to give you a chance to save her. Apologize. "Say that you're sorry for decimating my family, for leaving me burned and broken for six years. Say it - And I'll let her live." Allison looked at her aunt helpless, tears forming in her eyes. Syrena also had tears falling. Because even though it was Kate, she could remember all the good times they had years ago. Those memories will never be forgotten.

"I'm sorry" Kate said after a moment. With that Peter slashed her throat open causing Kate to fall to the ground, dead.

Allison ran towards her aunt and gasped with tears in her eyes.

Syrena covered her mouth in shock and looked up at Peter who sighed in relief. "I don't know about you, Allison, but that apology - didn't sound very sincere." He began to walk towards the girls but was stopped by three distinctly different growls. He rolled his eyes at Scott. Peter then looked to the side and saw Derek emerge as well. And finally Anthony walked in front of the girls and growled at the other Alpha.

"Your mother is waiting outside. Take Allison and go. Now!" Anthony ordered his daughter and she grabbed Allison and took her outside where her mother was waiting.

"Are you guys alright?" Elizabeta hugs both girls. Syrena sighs and nods. Allison runs over to her father and hugs him close, glad that he is okay.

"We're fine but mom, Dad, Derek, and Scott are in there with Peter. He's too strong. I don't think-"

The sound of glass shattering had them turning around. Scott and Anthony were thrown out of the window. Anthony stood up quicker than Scott and advanced towards the other Alpha but he overpowered him and he was once again thrown, this time to a tree and it broke in half.

Syrena heard a car pull up and Stiles and Jackson quickly got out of Jackson's car and threw a chemistry beaker at Peter. Peter caught it with his clawed hand and growls at the teen.

"Oh, damn" Stiles said grabbing his head.

"Mom do something!" Elizabeta looks over at him and raises her hand up as a silver lightning bolt flashes from the palm of her hand to the beaker in Peter's hand causing it to explode and light him on fire. Jackson quickly threw another beaker in which Allison shot an arrow in it and Peter caught on more fire. He growled as he began burning.

He began to charge towards Allison.

"No!" Scott yelled running towards him and kicking him away. Peter fell to the ground completely burned. All the teens looked in disbelief.

Allison walked over to Scott. She kneeled down and looked at him. Leaning forward she gently kissed him as he transformed back to his human form.

"Why did you do that?" Scott frowned.

"Because I love you" she smiled slightly.

Elizabeta and Syrena ran over to Anthony and helped him up as he groaned in pain from the impact of the hit to the tree.

Syrena looked over at Chris Argent. He didn't look pleased with the fact that his daughter was kissing a werewolf or just told him she loved him. She turned back to Peter when she heard footsteps. Derek was kneeling by his Uncle's side. The look on his face was anything but happy.

"Wait! You said the cure comes from the one who bit you" Scott yelled to Derek hoping he could change his mind. "If you do this, I'm dead. Her father, her family - what am I supposed to do?" Derek kept quiet for a moment and closed his eyes.

The other teens waited in confusion. What was Derek about to do?

Syrena knew exactly what was going through Derek's mind. She didn't agree with it at all. She looked over at her father, hoping that he could do something to stop this…but he couldn't.

Derek looked over at Syrena. Was this going to be the best decision? Should he do this? A shake of her head had him debating this in his mind…

"You've - already - decided. I can smell it on you!" Peter was barely able to get out as his eyes flashing red. Derek raised a claw and Syrena shut her eyes as she gasped.

"Wait! No, no! Don't!" Scott yelled as Derek slashed Peter's throat.

Derek stood up and turned to everyone. "I'm the Alpha now" he said his eyes flashing red.

* * *

"So Scott is a werewolf, You father is an Alpha, your mother is a witch and you are a-" Syrena finishes for her.

"A siren." Allison and Syrena sat on the hood of her father's SUV gazing up at the stars. This night had been rough for all of them but she could imagine how it must feel to be bombarded with this kind of information. She knew all too well.

"Wow." Allison whispers and looks over at her.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just didn't know how. I mean with my father being a werewolf and the history we have with you guys I thought…" she stops. "I thought the worst. I'm sorry." She apologizes.

Allison sadly looks over at her friend and puts an arm around her shoulder to pull her closer to her. "I understand. I'm not mad. I knew about Kate and where she was hiding Derek and I didn't tell you. I didn't know how, so I guess we're even." Allison smiled and Syrena returned it.

"Still friends?" Allison laughed and hugged her.

"Still best friends." Someone cleared their throat behind them and the girls pulled away. Anthony smiled at his daughter and Allison.

"Well I think this enough fun for one night. We should get going Syrena." The Siren nods and gets off the hood of the car.

"You know this isn't over yet." Chris steps forward. "Derek is the Alpha now. Which means he will build a pack. A pack of wild werewolves that will wreak havoc in Beacon Hills. Now I'm not asking you to help me…I'm asking you to let me do my job. We both know what happens on a full moon." He looks at Anthony waiting for a reply.

"Derek was always the stubborn one. He won't listen to reason but don't worry, if things get messy I'll step in and help." Chris nods ready to leave.

"Thank you." The Argents get into their car and drive off. Syrena sighs leaning on her mother.

"So Derek is the new Alpha." The family walks away from the Hale house to their car.

"Yup." Her parents said.

"That could be a good thing or a bad thing." Anthony chuckled.

"Oh it's definitely a bad thing." He opens the doors for his wife and daughter and shuts them when they get in.

"Are you going to help him?" Syrena asks quietly. Anthony sighs.

"Derek isn't ready to be Alpha. He will be reckless and power hungry. He needs all the help he can get. But his pride won't let him ask for help. This may be harder than we all think." He starts the car. "That's why I want you to not see him as much alright? When he does build a pack, they won't take kindly to someone that's not a werewolf being around them all the time. Things can get ugly and I don't want you getting hurt. You understand?" Syrena didn't want to agree but she knew she had to.

* * *

The next day Syrena woke up early to meet Scott and Stiles at the hospital. They were going to check on Lydia and see if there were any changes with her recovery.

The teens walked into the hospital room unseen by any hospital workers. Syrena took a long, sad look at her friend. She never wanted any of her friends to get hurt and now because of some reckless Alpha, Lydia was hurt. The poor girl didn't deserve this. The boys kneeled to the ground on either side of the door as to not get caught while Syrena stood in between them crossing her arms.

"Shut the door" Scott told Stiles. He grabbed the door and slowly closed it trying to not make any noise, but the creaking wood of the door was clearly heard. He kept his slow pace of shutting the door and Syrena rolled her eyes when he finally shut it and locked it.

"What?" Stiles asked noticing Scott and Syrena's strange looks.

"Lydia…" Syrena stood at the head of her friends hospital bed and grabbed her hand. The girl looked so lifeless just laying here. Not the typical bubbly, excited, yet somewhat neurotic red head that she was. She looked over the bruises on her arms as Scott started to gently remove the gauze that was covering her bite mark.

"Is it completely healed?" Stiles asked not looking.

"No, not at all" Scott shook his head. The bite mark was still very fresh on her skin.

"I don't get it. The doctor said she'd be fine" Stiles replied.

"Yeah, but the bite's not healing like it did with me. Which means - She's not a werewolf" Scott explained.

"Then what the hell is she?" Syrena asked looking at Lydia. "But maybe my parents might know. I'll have them look into it. In the meantime…you two." She points to the boys. "Enjoy the last days of being stress free because I guarantee you these next couple of months…will not be easy."

"What makes you say that?" Scott asks as they walk out of the room.

"Hello! Argent knows you're a werewolf, which means if you are going to see Allison it would have to be completely undetected. Derek is the new Alpha which mean new baby werewolves will be running around here as well. My mother is some kind of sorceress that shoots crazy lightning out of her hands. Stiles is still Stiles. And me? Well I'm a weird, freaky thing with a tail and glowing skin. This is exactly how I pictured my last two years of high school." She sarcastically said. They made it outside and got into Stiles' jeep.

"Well if it makes you feel any better you're a pretty little thing with a tail and glowing skin." Stiles smiles widely at her and she hits him on the shoulder.

"That helps…a little. Look, just promise me that no matter what we are in this together. I really don't know what would happen if I lost one of you guys." She leans forward in between the two front seats to talk to the boys.

"Of course we're in this together. The three amigos." She smiles.

"Three musketeers." She places an arm around the two and pulls them closer.

"I love you guys."

* * *

"So there are a few more you need to learn with becoming a Siren. Most a pretty basic but the real power comes from your heart." Elizabeta and Syrena sat in the middle of their living room. Candles were lit all around them as the two grabbed each other's hands. "This is an old spell my mother used to do for us when we felt powerless. When we felt like weak and like nothing in this world. She would always say we were put in this world for a reason. Everyone has their own purpose. This spell will show you exactly what your purpose is. Are you ready?" Syrena looked at her mother and nodded before they both began chanting in Latin. The candles began to burn a brighter yellow and the house shook under the power that was created by the Siren and the witch.

Syrena gasped as she felt something strange within her. Like a new life was entering hers. She couldn't explain it. But she loved this feeling. She felt stronger, powerful. She felt…invincible.

* * *

And there you have it! Season 1 is officially done!

Hope you guys enjoyed it and I dont know when the next chapter will be up. To be honest, i'm hoping for a few more reviews than I've been getting with this story and then I'll see!

Derek and Syrena's story is not over yet!

Have a great day guys!

Love ya!

Whitttyyy76


End file.
